


You have bewitched me, body and soul.

by soulcase



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Class Differences, Enemies to Lovers, Hinata is lizzy bennet and i love him, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Pride, Regency Romance, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This story is literally the epitome of slow burn i am so sorry, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcase/pseuds/soulcase
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a worthy partner.Tobio Kageyama, a man of immense wealth, accompanies his good friend Kei Tsukishima, another rich man, to his new residence at Karasuno Park. While there, they encounter a family of five brothers, two of which change the trajectory of their lives and how they define love in a society divided by class.-(Pride and Prejudice-inspired AU featuring multiple ships!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 112
Kudos: 171





	1. Karasuno Park is let at last!

**Author's Note:**

> author's note - if you're getting a little lost with character pairings or who is supposed to be which character from p&p, i've included a pairing key at the end of the fic to consult! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really said: let me combine my comfort novel and my comfort anime and my comfort ships AHHH! the product of a mental health spiral is this AU, which i’m really excited for and decided upon writing this morning LOL! i hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> please read my end notes (they’re a little lengthy) for more info!!! happy reading! <3 /// twitter: @SOULC4SE

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a worthy partner._ *

One man born into unimaginable wealth and status, who reigned the aristocratic social circles, was told this bit of advice in his youth by his grandfather. However, he found out with time, that worthy companions appeared far and few between. 

Likewise, his lifelong friend was skeptical that such a person who was equal parts beautiful, intelligent, and headstrong, could exist within their society. For it seemed all rich men and women alike weaponized their assets and reputations to ensure no one of a truly independent and artless nature would thrive among them. 

These two men only survived because their wealth, disproportionate even to most gentlemen their families were tied to, seemed enough to compensate for their apparent disinterest in the formalities of balls or meetings and their apathy towards their fawning audiences at such events. 

Yet, everywhere they went, they sought this enigmatic figure who would give meaning to something as obscure—as inconceivable as a “worthy partner.” 

Eventually, they would have their fated meetings in the unlikeliest of places: Karasuno Park.

* * *

In the rural areas of Miyagi, resided a family wealthy by means of the landed gentry. They were not aristocrats, surely, but they were an upper-class family made up of gentlemen, nonetheless. The two heads of the family, Ukai and Takeda. Five brothers, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Suga, Oikawa, Ennoshita.

They lived comfortably: could keep a cozy staff of cooks and house-keepers, cultivated a considerable plot of land, and raised livestock of their own. 

Ukai, a gentleman, married Takeda, a man of no outstanding social rank or wealth. But the two had come across each other while Ukai had gone on a business trip. Upon seeing Takeda through the glass window of a seamstress’s shop, Ukai immediately set about courting the man. It was not a convenient marriage, as Ukai’s parents had expected, but they offered little protest after meeting Takeda. They were charmed by a sweet and naive disposition and felt him a good match for their son.

However, Ukai came to know that Takeda was more calculating than he appeared at first glance. Yet, it was a trait that Ukai accepted wholeheartedly, and even admired sometimes when it did not have him overwhelmed. 

Now, Takeda lounged across a large, cushioned chair fanning himself from the summer heat. Contrary to the weather, in the hand not holding the fan, he held a small porcelain teacup. Ukai could only chuckle as he passed the entrance of the drawing-room, making his way toward his study. 

Hearing the distant footsteps caused Takeda to jump up from his formerly lazy position, tailing his husband before he could immerse himself in that afternoon’s business. 

“Ukai, darling,” said a suddenly animated Takeda. “Have you heard that Karasuno Park is let at last? My dear, you must try and guess which gentleman has taken up residence there!”

Ukai grumbled, saying that he did not want to, that he had an urgent matter in the form of a letter he had to draft. 

“Okay, fine, I shall tell you! AND perhaps, once I list each of his admirable qualities, you will feel compelled to call upon him!” Takeda said, leaning his thigh on Ukai’s shoulder, admittedly a weakness of Ukai’s that Takeda knew all too well. “He is a man of great wealth from further up north looking to find a quaint country settlement and decided upon Karasuno Park immediately after a given tour. He is said to have an income of ten thousand a year! His name is T-”

“Sir Kei Tsukishima. Yes, I am aware, love,” said Ukai without lifting his eyes from his book. “He comes with an old friend by the name of Sir Tobio Kageyama. I hear he, too, is rather wealthy. And before you go on, I do not plan to visit them upon their arrival just because you request it.”

“But Ukai! You do realize he must marry one of our boys? With a generous income, even just this marriage would set the family straight for the rest of our lives! With five boys, even your wealth proves a difficult, if not impossible, distribution.” 

“Is that Tsukishima’s reasoning for settling here? To marry one of our sons?” Ukai questioned flatly. 

Takeda huffed and lifted himself up to sit directly across from Ukai, as though he were one of his business partners discussing an important venture.

“He may have no intent on marrying. But, if you visit with our two eldest, surely Tsukishima will take interest in either Yamaguchi or Hinata. They have their prospects, first and foremost being the reputed beauties of the county. Second, they are not commoners. In my experience, that seems to satisfy even the wealthiest of men.”

Takeda crossed his legs, seemingly satisfied with his reply. Ukai smirked, thinking that if he were, in fact, to die someday, the family estate might be left in good hands, after all—crafty hands, albeit, but, good hands.

“Takeda, how am I to know that Tsukishima would not set his sights on marrying you?” Ukai said, mocking a fearful look in his eyes.

Takeda laughed, “In any case, my dear, I am bound to you. If not by marriage, I suppose by some means of love.”

“I am glad.” Ukai’s smile softened.

“But Ukai, please write to him. At least introduce our family, and express our consent to his knowing any of our sons.”

“Surely, I’ll put in a good word for Hinata, if I do so,” sighed Ukai in reluctant agreement, finally feeling forced to close his book.

“No, you mustn't give anyone any preference,” Takeda replied sternly. “I know you take comfort in Hinata’s wit and almost-combative energy. But surely if you do offer him such praises, you must also mention Yamaguchi’s beauty and charm, Oikawa’s couth and flamboyance, Suga’s kindness and humor, or Ennoshita’s sense of logic and understanding. You mustn't neglect them like you neglect me and my nerves.” 

“My dear, I may perhaps recommend your nerves before anything else. I know them well, for they have kept me constantly busy since the day we married,” Ukai chuckled, standing up and walking toward Takeda. He knelt on one knee, to meet Takeda at eye level, which took Takeda so much by surprise, his cheeks flushed with a sudden meekness. 

Ukai continued, “Before you reply, I said I will not visit Sir Tsukishima or do anything of that sort _just because_ you request it. I will do so only because I have already written to him. Though in my experience, many men will come and go, and the boys will have their take with whichever they like best. After all, isn’t that our story? Or is the ending not a desirable one, _in your experience?_ ”

Takeda tilted his head down, uncrossing his legs to look at his feet. He spoke at a whispered, almost inaudible volume. “You know well I am happy and that I love you. But, dear Ukai, you have never known what it means to worry over your future. It was written out for you. By all means, I am thankful you love me enough to continue sharing that future with until death do us part. But even now, I must carry that worry for our boys.”

With a hmph, Ukai pulled Takeda into his arms and said, “And I will not have you carry that burden alone. I will visit the man, and present the boys to him when such an opportunity arises.”

Ukai released Takeda, excusing himself for a ride out to town for a meeting. As he left, Takeda stood up, dramatically unveiling his fan and closing his eyes - relishing in the relief that the prospect of one of their sons marrying a man like Sir Tsukishima provided. 

Just as he turned to exit his husband’s study himself, Ukai popped his head back through the door frame, causing a startled Takeda to jump back a bit.

“My dear, didn’t you say you would list _all_ of Tsukishima’s desirable traits?” 

Takeda scrunched up his face in confusion. “What?”

“You only listed his wealth.” 

“Oh!” Takeda seemed revived. “Well, if he’s rich, he’s bound to be a lot of other great things, too!”

Ukai raised an eyebrow. “I assume then the same can be said of his friend, Kageyama?” questioned Ukai, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Exactly,” said Takeda, before planting a small kiss on his husband’s cheek before dancing away. 

In moments like these, Ukai can only appreciate having found his forever-partner amid the social pressure to marry someone of the same status. 

* * *

Sometimes, worthy did not always mean that both parties had enough money, enough status, or enough intelligence. Worthy, as it was silently defined between Ukai and Takeda, meant balance. It meant they complemented each other so much that in times of need they were each other’s safety net. It meant at other times, they drew the best out of each other. And most of the time, it meant that they could smile and laugh together in private, without the falsehood of maintaining a public image behind it, either.

At least, that’s what the two eldest boys, who were listening from outside, underneath the open window of their father’s study, understood love to be. 

_Kei Tsukishima_ and _Tobio Kageyama,_ were the names now faintly echoing in the minds of Yamaguchi and Hinata, filling them with a bubbling curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! YES. yet again, i am starting a multi-chap fic based on one of my favorite novels. i seem to have this pattern going on…
> 
> with crossovers like these, i tend to base the character parallels based on the dynamics and characters i feel match best to the original pairings/story. so, the family structure might seem a little weird and their ages will be all sorts of different, but i’ll explain the character + pairing choices as the story develops! please bear with me till then! 
> 
> also, okay, i have taken on quite a lot, because i am working on an ongoing series, another multi-chap, and then this one. i’m thinking of starting a rotation system of updating, where each week i update a diff story. so, this one might be updated slowly, but i’ll try to compensate with good writing/lengthy chapters?
> 
> *original line from novel: "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."
> 
> twitter: @SOULC4SE
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!!! i hope you’ll read the future updates. as always, much love. <3


	2. He is tolerable, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeding you this meaty chapter today! oh yes... we get the ball scene today! i realized that i have holiday coming up and then finals, so i didn't calculate my time well. i'm getting this out now, and it turned out much longer than i expected! 
> 
> please read my end-notes for more! happy reading!! :) /// twitter: @SOULC4SE

And so after their father paid a call to Sir Tsukishima, the five boys had implored him for explicit details. A week passed, and Ukai found himself occupied trying to evade his sons' unabating inquiries and interrogations.

“Oh, father, is he truly so handsome as the rumors have it?” pleaded Oikawa, with eyes wide and starry as he sat down on the floor next to his father’s chair. 

“With his income, he could have an appearance equal to one of our pigs and still be credited as the most handsome gentleman in the country,” interjected Hinata, jumping on Oikawa’s back and causing the two of them to fall over. 

A disgruntled Oikawa huffed and pushed Hinata off of him. “Father! How can my older brother be so uncivilized as to attack me and topple me over?” he cried, sticking his tongue out toward Hinata and pulling one eye down. 

“Father,” began Hinata with a chortle. “You must give Oikawa credit here. He scorns my immaturity while… well, look at him!”

“Boys, boys, settle down! Have you no compassion for my nerves,” declared Takeda putting a hand to his chest while releasing a slightly melodramatic sigh.

“He is a rich man,” stated Ukai plainly. “He is rich, so therefore he must be handsome. You all will just have to see for yourself when he arrives later this afternoon.” 

“I beg your pardon?!” This came from Takeda, who jumped up and exited the room immediately. Ukai imagined that even from a great distance, one could hear Takeda desperately calling for Tanaka, the housekeeper. “Tanaka! Ohhh, _where_ is that boy? TANAKA!”

The previously stuffy drawing-room now became its own ball of sorts. Oikawa was asking to borrow some ribbon from Suga; Suga was asking Yamaguchi if he could lend him the light green neckerchief he had seen him wearing at the last ball. With the exception of Ennoshita, who seemed to be peering out the doorway as his father called for housekeeper Tanaka, the brothers were all buzzing with movement and incessant chatter. 

“I fear to disappoint you all when I say this,” Ukai said with a raised voice and a wave of his hand which signified an end to the excitement. “He will not be meeting any of you today. His visit will be a short one, no more than half an hour.”

“But surely that’s enough time for us to greet him and wish him a long and happy stay!” objected Suga, who frowned deeply at this news. 

“I know my dear, but he is a busy man. Should I introduce all of you to him, I am sure that with all of you finding a reason to wish him well, he may forget he has other appointments to attend to today. Besides, he is a sort of quiet, placid man at first. Alternatively, you might overwhelm him and make him shy,” reasoned their father who still hadn’t moved.

“I heard from others in town,” began Yamaguchi softly. “I heard that he may be holding a ball? Is that what he comes for? To invite us?”

“I think so,” Ukai replied over Oikawa and Suga’s quiet squeals. “That is why he goes to town afterward, to invite other men and ladies.”

“I must say, I do not like the sound of that,” Oikawa pouted.

“Oikawa never enjoys when the attention is not on him. Don’t worry, dear brother!” Hinata reassured him. “Regardless of who he brings or who he dances with, I am sure he would still find you the most facetious boy of them all.” 

Oikawa, unaware of the slight jab in Hinata’s speech, beamed at Hinata as though he had just granted him the highest praise in the world. Hinata glanced at his father and exchanged a triumphant cackle. Hinata then linked arms with Yamaguchi, who seemed lost in thought. He proposed the two of them go walking for an hour or two until Sir Tsukishima was to visit, to which Yamaguchi quickly agreed. 

Ukai turned his attention to Ennoshita, who was placing the book he had been reading back in its former place on the shelf.

“What were you reading, there?” asked Ukai.

“I was reading Keats’ letters to Fanny Brawne. I think it may be some of the most beautiful writing I have ever read. He wrote, 'My Love is selfish. I cannot breathe without you.' He really loved her, and the whole thing was really very intriguing,” mused Ennoshita, not looking away from the bookshelf. 

Ukai noted that Ennoshita was more quiet and pensive than the rest of his sons. He was not unkind by any means, but his thoughts and opinions were always shrouded in mystery until he decided to voice them. “I think I will help father look for Tanaka. I can still hear him yelling his name,” said Ennoshita before exiting the room.

Ukai marveled at his family sometimes and wondered which of his sons, if Tsukishima did in fact take an interest in any of them, would take his fancy. 

* * *

Yamaguchi’s room was on the second floor of their estate and the only room besides their parents' with a window through which the front of their home could be seen.

Naturally, all the brothers congregated there, hoping to get a small glimpse of Sir Tsukishima as he arrived. The younger brothers were evidently more curious, and thus waited faithfully by the window—Ennoshita was only present because Oikawa and Suga forcefully pulled him away from helping Tanaka clear the study. Knowing their brothers’ reaction would alert them to the arrival of their guest, Hinata and Yamaguchi sat on the bed having a quiet conversation. 

“I hear he comes with an old friend, Sir Kageyama,” said Yamaguchi. “Father Takeda will have double the work of a matchmaker, it seems.”

“I think so,” replied Hinata. “Though, I hear the man he travels with is proud and vain. Many in town who have already run into him describe him with faint disdain. I have not heard the same rumor about Sir Tsukishima. Only that his character is somewhat detached.”

“But Sir Tsukishima is still kind? I would hope so.” 

“Yamaguchi, if the man were to find any fault in your sweet disposition and insult you for it, I think he would find himself hated by all and swiftly driven out of Karasuno Park by the entire town.” 

Hinata lay on the bed, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile at how Hinata always seemed sure of himself. 

“Though, the real problem would be,” Hinata suddenly spoke again. “Your willingness to believe that everyone is as kind and good-hearted as you.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, “I am not always that way. You know that. I have just learned that I am much happier when I look toward the good and focus on it.” 

“And I think Sir Tsukishima would appreciate that, for there are not many who are genuine and even-tempered like yourself. I think, given what I heard, a person like me might be too impassioned for such a man's liking.”

“Maybe he likes short redheads,” remarked Yamaguchi. 

“Ah, but what if he prefers dark hair, with just a tinge of green? Don’t raise my hopes up. I fear the agony of heartbreak, dear Yamaguchi!” 

Oikawa yelled, “You two, look! I see two men on horseback! I think that’s them!”

With that, everyone fought for enough eye-space to see the two men approaching their front gardens. They could tell by the lines of their coats and the shining coats on their well-bred horses that these men were of great families and high class. 

When they dismounted their horses, they could see that the men were tall, walked with their heads high, and maintained a good posture. Yamaguchi chuckled when he heard Hinata mumble something about wanting to be taller. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes were drawn to Sir Tsukishima almost exclusively. He saw a bed of short, wavy blond hair. Though the man’s expression revealed no explicit emotion or excitement, he noted the way the man patted his horse still, feeding it something small before walking toward the entrance. Yamaguchi thought to himself that this man must be kind, after all, despite his initial impression of him being somewhat intimidating. He softly smiled, hopeful and relieved.

Hinata smiled when he saw Yamaguchi blush. He thought that perhaps his brother might find a good partner in Sir Tsukishima after all. Hinata did not find Tsukishima particularly attractive, but he did envy his height and ability to ride horseback—one of the few things Hinata failed to master.

When Hinata looked at Kageyama, he saw Kageyama’s eyes trail the expanse of their gardens, porch, and the visible portion of their farming area. He seemed to take in each detail with scrutiny, a scowl never leaving his face. Hinata tilted his head and frowned in a combination of anger and confusion.

He asked himself many questions. _How can someone appear so bitter and unhappy? How can he come here and dare judge the way they live? How can he come here, thanks to the kindness of his father, and act so excessively high and mighty?_

While he interrogated himself, desperately looking for answers, he forgot to observe Kageyama’s appearance. Now that both men had entered through the doorway and left their field of view, the only question he had for himself, and for Yamaguchi, was, “How did he look?”

* * *

“Welcome, gentlemen, to my estate,” said Ukai with a bow. “May I offer you any tea or other refreshments?”

Both gentlemen bowed before taking their seats. Tsukishima accepted tea, while Kageyama politely declined as he observed the copious amounts of books cluttering Sir Ukai’s shelves. 

“I am sorry that my husband and my sons happen to be away at the time of your visit. Their presence would be more entertaining than mine alone. But they are excited at the prospect of you hosting a town ball.”

“Surely, we will be able to make their acquaintance at the ball,” replied Tsukishima. “I had wished to host it at Karasuno, but settling in has proved more troublesome than I had anticipated. It is likely that I may not be able to sleep my first night at Karasuno for another fortnight.”

“May I ask where you are staying?” inquired Ukai.

“He resides with me for the moment,” interrupted Kageyama suddenly. “The transition can be challenging, and my estate is never short of rooms.”

“Yes, I hear many great things about the Kageyama estate. Will you also be attending the ball?”

“I intend to, though such affairs tire me quickly. I am unsure whether I will enjoy it,” the raven-haired gentleman responded plainly. 

“It would be unfortunate if your first country ball disappoints you. However, I believe you’ll find Miyagi entertaining enough. It is made up of a lively bunch,” remarked Ukai with a small chuckle, nodding toward Kageyama. He lifted his glass of wine up toward the man. “Besides, I have a son with enough energy that he may enjoy the ball on behalf of us all.”

Kageyama only nodded, his mouth remaining in a flat line, eyes unreadable as he watched Ukai down the remaining liquor. 

“I apologize on his behalf. He has never spent time in the country, and thus is probably in awe of how quaint it all seems,” explained Tsukishima about his friend. He smirked at his friend’s annoyed expression. “You see, I grew up in a town similar to Miyagi. My family made money through trade, somehow expanded it enough to raise us up into higher social circles. But I often think of how much simpler and free things were before. I appreciate you writing to me. I feel warmly welcomed and am thus at your disposal should you ever need something.”

Ukai nodded a silent “thank you” toward both men. “Then, if it would not trouble you to ask something so suddenly, my husband would be extremely pleased if you would dance at least one dance with our eldest son, Yamaguchi. He is extremely kind, and would be glad to show you around the ball and introduce you to various people.”

“Consider it done,” replied Tsukishima, hoping Ukai would not notice the way Kageyama’s eyes rolled. 

They continued their conversation for a short while before excusing themselves again, expressing sincere thanks and great interest in meeting the rest of Ukai’s family at the ball in a few weeks. 

Kageyama had let Tsukishima do most of the speaking, preferring to nod in agreement when he wasn't taking long looks around the study, gazing outside the window to catch a glimpse of the animals outside, or at times curiously staring at Ukai. Ukai did not find this behavior overtly condescending—perhaps just a bit awkward—but he did wonder what Kageyama thought of Miyagi, given his upbringing and the opulence he surely was accustomed to. 

He wondered how Kageyama would conduct himself at a ball, where there would be ruckus and drunkenness everywhere. He would only have to wait a few weeks to see.

* * *

Once outside, Tsukishima couldn’t help but jab at Kageyama’s manners.

“Well, what do you think? Not enough for your majesty’s liking?”

Kageyama scoffed, responding, “You know I dislike the use of such royal endearment.”

“Well, then, _Tobio_ , what is your opinion of Ukai? Miyagi? The country?”

“It is fine. There is not much I can comment on,” said Kageyama as he mounted his horse, who had the same color mane as its owner. “I have not spent enough time here to draw a fair conclusion. I can only say one feels the sun more strongly here and I am in need of a bath. I am tired and sweaty from today’s ride already.”

“Well, we have just one more stop. Stick with me until then,” chuckled Tsukishima. 

As Tsukishima began riding away, Kageyama spared the Ukai residence one last curious glance, and for a split second, he swore he saw a flash of bright red scurry away from the window. He could only marvel at it for a moment before Tsukishima called for him to hurry.

* * *

  
From early morning until late afternoon, Takeda and his sons were booked with ball preparations. Wanting to leave lasting first impressions, Takeda reserved enough money to spoil the boys, particularly Yamaguchi and Hinata, with expensive hair and skin treatments, new neckerchiefs, and blouses.

The two boys didn’t really see the need for all of this until they saw how they looked in the aftermath of such devoted effort.

Yamaguchi glowed brightly. The puff of his sleeves complemented his tall, thin frame and delicate wrists. His long hair had been half-tied up, which allowed his bone structure to be seen. The rouge on his lips and cheeks highlighted his bespeckled face. He twirled around, evidently happy with his appearance. 

Hinata was also beaming, but that was an innate effect he happened to have. His father knew that Hinata preferred less restrictive dress, and ordered garments accordingly, much to his chagrin. 

Hinata’s cream-colored blouse was left slightly unbuttoned, revealing bits of his chest and neck. He opted to go without a coat, which left his father horrified. He could not offer many protests, knowing that if given a coat, Hinata would just find an excuse to remove it. So instead, they compromised on a black collared vest to at least feign the appearance of formality. He wore light green trousers and high boots, which again Takeda protested without much luck in changing Hinata’s mind. And Hinata's hair was left as unruly as ever.

The other boys dressed similarly. Oikawa dressed more vibrantly and dared to wear a black and gold corset over his blouse. Suga wore silk wherever he could and looped his hair around ribbons, planning to leave them until they were to leave, ensuring a sturdy curl.

Ennoshita looked most like his regular self, wearing a more traditional suit as most men wore, but opted out of the neckerchief and other adornments. He did slick his dark brown hair back, as opposed to leaving it in a side-part. Even though Oikawa argued against such plainness, Ennoshita glowed prettily among his brothers. Hinata and Yamaguchi teased him about his failure to hide his blush after Tanaka said he looked well and claimed he would be the first to ask Ennoshita for a dance. 

Hinata smiled sadly and silently berated the social norms about love and marriage, thinking that both he and Yamaguchi would have to marry extremely well before Takeda would allow a courtship between Ennoshita and the housekeeper. 

Hinata himself also believed in genuine love. It was one of a few things his father Ukai teased him for. But he remained steadfast in his promise to only marry someone he loved. 

Only in seeing Ennoshita’s budding crush on Tanaka, noting how the housekeeper was one of a few people who could make Ennoshita laugh, did Hinata think—should a genuine love never occur for himself—he would surrender his dream and marry well, just to see his younger brother happy. After all, Ennoshita was the brother most likely to enjoy a life free of grand balls and high-hatted elites. 

* * *

Hinata decided that of all the less graceful moments and mishaps that had taken place in his life, standing under the exceedingly tall, scrupulous gazes of Sir Tsukishima and Sir Kageyama took the title of being the most embarrassing.

His father Takeda had a ridiculously wide smile on his face, seeming almost too eager to boast about his sons. Tsukishima bowed politely, though evidently uncomfortable with Takeda’s proximity and volume. Kageyama barely bowed and continued to look over their heads. Hinata thought he looked displeased.

Where Tsukishima had at least reigned in any potential dislike of the environment, Kageyama looked seriously disturbed by the pandemonium of a town ball. His eyes darted from one drunkard to the next. Then to the exit; it seemed that at any moment he would dart straight toward it. But he restrained himself. 

However, Hinata took this chance, as his father babbled on, to take in Kageyama’s features. He had fair skin, with few blemishes, or remnants of such blemishes having ever existed on his face, visible anywhere. His pitch-black hair was on the longer side, left to drape down the sides of his face. His eyes were a royal blue, which suited him. His eyelashes were long and healthy. His nose was upturned. Hinata found that his study of Kageyama proved one thing: the man’s features matched his persona—prideful and arrogant. 

When Kageyama realized the redhead stared at him, he glared directly at him, as though to say, _how dare a commoner as you look at me without permission_. But Hinata did not waver. He instead met Kageyama’s glare with his own, one equally as fierce. This took Kageyama by surprise, as he widened his eyes but still kept his features tight. Hinata could have kept their rally going had not Takeda pulled his attention away from the taller gentleman. 

“And these are my two eldest. Hinata and Yamaguchi.” 

The two boys bowed in sync. They smiled toward Sir Tsukishima, who returned their bow, eyes trailing Yamaguchi as he stood back up. Yamaguchi looked around, flustered by such an intense focus on him, and was startled when Tsukishima spoke first. 

“Yamaguchi. I have been promised the first dance with you. Would you be so kind as to escort me throughout the evening and introduce me to the townspeople?” he said, a hint of a smile on his face and his ears slightly pink. 

“Yes, of course. It would be an honor,” replied Yamaguchi nervously. 

It was then that Tsukishima lent Yamaguchi his arm. And they were off, but not before Yamaguchi snuck a glance at Hinata, who smiled happily at the way events were unfolding. 

“And you, Sir Kageyama. Do you enjoy dancing?” asked Takeda, his smile faltering ever so much as spoke to the man who had kept silent the whole time. 

“Not particularly,” was all that he replied. 

Takeda found himself at a loss for words, a rare occurrence noted by Hinata. The air seemed to grow heavy at an exponential rate, and so to alleviate it, Hinata spoke.

“Well! Let’s not allow that to stop us from enjoying a turn on the dancefloor. Come along!” Hinata said as he pulled Oikawa and Suga away, not even bowing goodbye to Kageyama. 

Kageyama only watched as Hinata seemed to jump away, not noticing how Takeda sneakily stole another full glass of wine from their tray, replacing it with his empty one before sneaking away. 

Kageyama realized the flash of orange he saw in the window must have been him—Hinata, he recalled Takeda saying. As he trailed the boy across the hall, he was unsure if he found himself offended by the boy’s impertinence or intrigued by it.

* * *

  
“Father, father!!!” yelled Oikawa with glee, tugging Suga by his wrist. 

The two’s initially elegant appearances were now soiled by sweat and small wine stains on their blouses. But they were too caught up in the festivities to be concerned with such a thing because according to Suga, they brought urgent news. Takeda reciprocated their excitement, despite not knowing what was the source for their sudden happiness.

“What is it, my love?!”

“I have just been informed by Lady Yachi that the regiment will be stationed here throughout the summer!!! There will be officers everywhere, patrolling the streets every day for at least four months!”

At this, Takeda seemed to ascend to a higher plane, thanking the heavens, elated at the idea of so many potential husbands arriving in less than a month’s time. He closed his eyes, envisioning, romanticizing. 

“Oh, this is _happy_ news! We will be sure to go walking at least once every day!” exclaimed Takeda, when he finally opened his eyes again. "Did you hear that Ukai, darling? Officers!" Ukai only rolled his eyes, preparing a cigar he planned to light outside.

* * *

“Do you enjoy balls?” Yamaguchi ventured to ask, his voice just barely making it over the combined sounds of loud music and plentiful conversations.

Tsukishima had remained mostly quiet, despite asking Yamaguchi to reserve a second, third, fourth, and even fifth dance for him. 

“I do sometimes, in the right company,” he said, turning to Yamaguchi. “I generally attend with Sir Kageyama, but he, too, dislikes such celebrations.”

  
“Why is that?”

“He never provided a reason. But he tends to sit most of the evening and then make some excuse to retire early. I am rather surprised he hasn’t done so, yet. Perhaps, Miyagi has charmed him some.” 

“Let’s hope so. Though, he seems to have a talent for keeping a neutral countenance. He appears unreadable; it’s a bit frightening, actually,” said Yamaguchi, which aroused a soft chuckle from Tsukishima. 

“That he is,” replied the blonde man. “I used to tease him for it, but now I hold his neutrality in the highest regard.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes still wide from the shock of hearing a formerly silent Tsukishima ease into the conversation. 

“He and I have known each other since we were young boys. And now we are both 25, heads of our families, but still, feel so young. We are the same age, but somehow, Kageyama has always been a bit of an older brother. I trust his judgment.”

Yamaguchi hummed softly in agreement. Tsukishima relished in it, never having heard any sound as sweet as that.

“I feel similarly about Hinata. He is much more expressive than I am, and more assertive at that. Thus, he is very protective of me,” Yamaguchi replied fondly.

“I can ascertain that much. I have noted his careful, though not-so-subtle, observation of us this evening,” said Tsukishima, a flatness returning to his expression.

“Oh! But he means well! I am grateful to have a brother like him—one who is family, friend, and confidante all at once.”

Tsukishima nodded, admiring the way in which Yamaguchi spoke of his closeness to his younger brother. A small pause began to draw out before Yamaguchi felt pressure to speak again. “And you. Has Miyagi… charmed you at all?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“I think it has, Sir Yamaguchi,” said Tsukishima, again looking straight at the brunette sitting next to him. He cleared his throat when he realized he had been staring at Yamaguchi for far longer than what would be considered appropriate. “I have been sure to tell Sir Ukai that your family is always welcome to dine at Karasuno Park once I have settled in completely. And I hope that I’ll be able to run into you at more of these balls.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly, oblivious to the other man’s nervousness. “Yes, Sir Tsukishima, I believe you shall. These happen rather frequently. Will you ever host one at Karasuno?”

“Should you wish it.” 

“Oh, I do!”

“Then, certainly, I must host one at Karasuno. And you will name the date.”

“You are so very kind, I am grateful!” exclaimed Yamaguchi with a widened smile. Sir Tsukishima was sure he’d never beheld something so enchanting before as Yamaguchi’s smile.

“It is nothing,” replied Tsukishima, satisfied. When he spotted Kageyama again, he excused himself, promising he would seek Yamaguchi again for their last dance of the night. 

* * *

Hinata was sitting down with his friend Lady Yachi in a calmer corner of the hall, exhausted from a night of drawn-out introductions and consecutive dances with inebriated, desperate bachelors.

He noticed Sir Kageyama drew close to them but did not seem to notice where they sat, as they were a few people’s distances away from him. Before he could turn their direction, Sir Tsukishima called out to his friend. Kageyama responded to his friend’s voice immediately. 

“Tobio!”

He and Yachi both chuckled at the use of the gentleman's first name.

“Are you not enjoying yourself? I’m finding that this change of scenery may do wondrous goods for my health. You might also benefit from a dance or two, just this once. There are plenty of partners,” Tsukishima suggested, drawing his hand out to emphasize the expanse of lonely men and women sitting with bored expressions.

Kageyama’s frown deepened. Tsukishima suppressed a laugh; Kageyama almost looked nauseated. "Tobio, does the thought of dancing with a commoner disgust you so?"

“I have been asked and declined a few offers. You have been dancing with the only decent partner available. And I see you’ve taken a liking to him, after all,” said Kageyama pointedly.

“Kageyama, I have, in fact, found myself enjoying his presence as opposed to detesting it. For he is both beautiful and sincere. And I am, for the moment, rather absorbed in his company. I think him the most beautiful creature I’ve ever encountered.”

“Well, truly I am glad for it. Don’t waste your time with me.”

“AND, he speaks fondly of his younger brother. The redheaded one. Look, I believe he is sitting just over there. I can introduce you two since you’re so intent on being stubborn.” 

Kageyama tensed up, as did Hinata. Yachi’s eyes widened but she averted her gaze from her friend out of second-hand embarrassment. Kageyama only replied, “We have already been introduced. He... has very red hair.”

Yachi suppressed her fit of laughter as Hinata’s face read, _“Of course, I do! You imbecile.”_

Tsukishima snorted at this. “And what?” he questioned. “Have you suddenly abandoned your preference in redheads?”

Hinata couldn’t see, but Kageyama looked ready to choke his friend and drag his body back to Karasuno Park. “He is tolerable, _I suppose_ ,” he said, decisively. “But not handsome enough to tempt me.” With that, he barged off elsewhere while Tsukishima followed. 

For a moment, Hinata sat with his mouth agape in disbelief at what he just heard. Yachi slapped his jaw shut, telling him flies would enter if he did not regain his composure. “Yachi,” said Hinata with a heavy seriousness in his tone.

“Yes?” she replied, lilting her body away from him. 

“Be my witness, because I vow, here and now, to hate that man forever! Never will I converse with him, unless it is inescapable. But I certainly will never dance with him.” He stomped his foot, as though he had just proclaimed a new law. 

“Well,” shrugged Yachi. “At least we know now that 20,000 a year cannot buy one decent manners.” 

“Can you believe the audacity of that man! I pity the person who marries him and how they must vow before God to withstand Sir Kageyama’s vanity forever.”

“Take comfort, Hinata. At least we know now that you will never be that person since he has so boldly vocalized his disinterest.” 

Hinata could not help but laugh. “Well, I think I could withstand such high-browed pride had he not just fired an attack on my own!”

The pair of friends quickly brushed off the encounter before returning to the dance floor.

* * *

“I simply cannot believe he would say such a thing about you!” Yamaguchi whisper-yelled to Hinata, as they both lay under the covers, facing each other. 

“Believe me, Yams, I am not hurt,” assured Hinata. “Besides, I was not the one searching for love this evening! Tell me all about how you enchanted the wealthy Sir Tsukishima.” 

Yamaguchi let out a dreamy sigh and pulled down the covers so as to let the chilly night air seeping through the window cool down the heat rising in his cheeks.

“He is everything I think a good man is. He is kind and understanding. And rather witty, too! I daresay he rivals you.”

“In addition to being rather handsome and filthy rich? If he rivals me, he has enough to bribe me to lose in a battle of wits,” added Hinata, giggling, poking at Yamaguchi’s side. 

“Well, yes, he is those things, but you know I consider such traits trivial. He did not seem to mind that I was quiet. You remember that officer, yes? Who said I was so beautiful but that I was a great bore! I’m not sure I fully moved on from such embarrassment. But, Sir Tsukishima opened up when I opened up, and we spoke about many things. I am quite taken with him, Hinata.”

“Then, I say no man is more deserving. Granted, I do not think any man deserves you. But Sir Tsukishima seems to elevate your spirits and work with them. So I say he deserves you.”

“And no man deserves you. Even if one appeared, I am skeptical as to whether they could have enough backbone to make a proclamation of marriage. I cannot imagine a man understanding your character. Though we are all fond of it, even I find myself surprised by it at times. You are witty, well-read, and lively. Other men must fear you.” 

“As they should. I did have one potential suitor, remember? Without fail, my sarcasm scared him off, in the end. Men are a humorless bunch, teetering between being lustful or being _painfully_ dull.” 

“Hinata, as always you are so decisive in your wording,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “But one day, you may meet a man who defies even your general opinion of men, and you will have to hold your tongue.” 

“Yams, have I ever revealed to you that my only fear in this life is ‘that day’ you have just described never actually arriving?” said Hinata. 

“Believe me, dear brother, it is one of my biggest fears as well,” replied Yamaguchi, leading to a fit of quieted laughter between the two. Soon afterward, Yamaguchi retreated to his room, leaving Hinata alone. 

Hinata, as he was always restless, tossed and turned, finding himself unable to sleep. He instead sat up, hovering his hand over a nearly-burnt out candle, comforting himself in its waning warmth.

Only when the wick wound down to its final inch did the flame die out—and Hinata started to feel the fatigue set in. He laid down, content as he remembered the satisfying way he ended his night at the ball. 

* * *

As the end of the ball drew near and townspeople began to trickle out, Ukai, Takeda, and their sons went to bid Sir Tsukishima thanks and farewell. 

“Sir Tsukishima, we have enjoyed ourselves very much this evening! I cannot remember a time in which I felt fully amused by such a diversion. I trust Yamaguchi kept you good company?” maundered Takeda excitedly, hardly allowing the other gentleman to speak.

Yamaguchi quickly interjected. “Yes! Father, I kept him company. I thank you for your time. I must compliment your dancing! You adapted well for someone who expressed complete ignorance of country dances.” 

“Thank you. I am glad I was able to speak and dance with you. I have not been able to immerse myself in such festivities so genuinely in quite a long time,” Sir Tsukishima bowed in Yamaguchi’s direction. He turned to the other brothers. “And did you all enjoy yourselves?”

Oikawa and Suga nodded excitedly and giggled. A night of excessive drinking made them incapable of stringing together more than three words coherently. So they quickly gave up and merely offered him thank-yous before they could embarrass themselves any further.

Hinata, however, had not felt more focused the whole night. This was his chance. 

“I sincerely enjoyed myself. But I noticed your friend there refused to dance a single dance! At his first country ball, at that! Would you not consider that a criminal act?”

Tsukishima smirked at Kageyama, who did not bother to return eye contact with the redhead as he replied, “I do not enjoy dancing. Besides, you cannot adequately get to know someone by dancing. I see no design in it.”

 _Oh, to hell with my vow_ , Hinata thought.

“I think dancing can encourage meaningful acquaintances and affection. It has done well to improve familiarity between your friend and my brother, should you need any proof!” replied Hinata, nodding in their direction. 

Only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could feel the atmosphere around them start to asphyxiate the geniality of their surroundings. Takeda seemed to giggle obliviously at their exchange, as Ukai excused himself to use the washroom. Their younger brothers were occupied with their poorly-concealed private conversation about the officers.

“Well, Sir Hinata, I happen to think there are other, more refined ways of making an acquaintance,” Kageyama spat, finally looking at Hinata. 

“What would you suggest, then?” Hinata asked, combatively taking a step forward.

Kageyama noticed this, and also stepped forward slightly, exaggerating the manner in which he looked down at the shorter male. “Horse-racing.” 

Hinata clenched his jaw. _Does he consider that refined?_ It was like this man knew that it was Hinata's only weakness. But, then, Hinata found his opening. “You would also need a partner for such an activity,” he replied, suddenly more relaxed. 

“Yes,” replied the raven-haired man, taking a step back. “But I have not found a partner that is wor-”

“Tolerable?” asked Hinata, raising his brow and feigning an innocent grin. The ginger basked in the disbelief which filled Kageyama’s eyes and the way the flush from the alcohol suddenly flooded out of his face. 

Before he could give Kageyama the time to formulate a reply, he bowed again to Tsukishima and pulled Yamaguchi away and out of the hall. Their fathers and brothers bowed, dismissing themselves, and hurried after them. Both gentlemen were left speechless.

* * *

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dancing. 

(credit to user interstel for the sketch. many thanks for this lovely sketch! :')<3 check out their original post [here](https://interstellarhitchhiker.tumblr.com/post/637827184031055872/i-didnt-know-i-liked-pride-and-prejudice-aus-but).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say... ennoshita supremacy. thank u.
> 
> i may have some historical and costuming errors throughout, but please forgive me! i'm a college student drowning in schoolwork and revising is hard... 
> 
> how am i doing on the language? i'm always a little hesitant to write dialogue (even though this story mostly dialogue...), because i don't want it to sound too forced in terms of formality. the setting is a bit far back in time. 
> 
> since i'll be going back home tomorrow, and then returning up to my apartment to a lengthy period of final papers, projects, and exams until the semester closes out in early december, i may not update for a while. or consistently, until then. so at least i got this out!!! i know i had other announcements, but now i'm blanking so i think i'd better close it here. 
> 
> twitter: @@SOULC4SE
> 
> enjoy your designated holiday breaks (if you're American), or just have a wonderful holiday season in general. comments and kudos are always appreciated! thank you for reading and much love!!! <333


	3. My good opinion once lost is lost forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's been a minute, huh... 
> 
> my finals aren't over quite yet, but i couldn't sleep last night and bam: birthed this chapter.
> 
> enjoy!! please check my end notes for more updates!! happy reading :) /// twitter: @SOULC4SE

“And he was so enchanted with Yamaguchi, he asked him to dance with him a total of 6 times! Can you believe it? Regardless of whomever it was he danced with, he always went back to our Yams. This will be most advantageous indeed,” said Takeda, practically singing and dancing to his seat at the dining table.

“Had he any respect for me, he’d have feigned a broken ankle,” remarked Ukai bitterly, motioning Oikawa to pass the eggs.

“Oh! Quiet you! You should be more appreciative of Yams’s hard work, for when you die you’ll at least have a son who can afford to support the rest of us.”

“Papa, please! It’s so early, let’s not talk about this,” groaned Hinata.

Yamaguchi nodded. “Besides, I am not performing any sort of ‘work.’ Framing it that way sounds so insincere. I enjoyed his company and he, mine.”

“And I expect he will fall in love with you soon enough if he is not already,” smiled Takeda softly, earning dramatized pouts from Oikawa and Suga.

“Say,” remarked Ukai, “where is Ennoshita?”

“I believe he stepped out early this morning to accompany Tanaka with trading produce and other errands,” said Hinata. “They will likely be back before noon!”

* * *

Ennoshita was not a big fan of balls. He preferred reading and playing the piano. Though he found that balls were a good place to demonstrate his talents.

His only audiences until now were his brothers and Tanaka, who was just half a year his senior. Though Tanaka was reckless as a young child, his personality had sufficiently mellowed out over the years. He became a respectable young man, adopted by his fathers to become their housekeeper. 

They had become good friends. Ennoshita taught him how to read, while Tanaka often encouraged Ennoshita to be more spontaneous and bold. Sometimes that meant sneaking Ennoshita out at midnight so that they might sit and eat by the lake a mile from home. Mostly, it was convincing Ennoshita that he had enough talent to perform in front of bigger crowds during social events.

Both were unsure of the exact moment they had fallen for the other, but each of them had an inkling of the fondness being mutual. 

And here they were, walking side by side in town. Keenly aware when their shoulders brushed against each other. Talking and laughing about small nothings. Tanaka showing him various places he liked to go to. Ennoshita making fun of how loud or clumsy Tanaka could be. 

At times, Ennoshita would be scared of how assertive Tanaka could be. But the moments where he showed sensitivity, humor, and lightness toward Ennoshita provided a comfort-made him feel like there could be no other person he would prefer to have as an audience to his playing or poetry recitations. 

“Shall we head back, then?” Tanaka asked, pulling Ennoshita out of his fantasy. “Sorry, Sir Ennoshita, were you thinking about something?”

“No, not at all,” Ennoshita said with a small smile. “My, well that went by quickly. Let’s head back, then.”

“Race ya!” said Tanaka, laughing obnoxiously while taking off, his heels kicking dust behind him.

“No, I don’t-agh!” Ennoshita chased after him, though he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to catch up. 

Sure, the romantic side of him that had read Keats and Shakespeare and Sappho had almost compelled him to say, _No, let’s run ahead as fast as we can._ But Ennoshita knew that this life of his was not at all made up of pretty lines of verse. 

* * *

Dinner that night was uncommonly silent, but not uncomfortable. Perhaps the fatigue from the previous night had finally set in for everyone. After dinners like these, Hinata might opt for an evening walk, to sit and read by the lake until the sunlight from the late afternoon dwindled into twilight. 

Upon returning home, Tanaka and the other staff would be tidying up the remnants of dinner. Upstairs, footsteps could be heard going back and forth between bedrooms and washrooms.

And though Hinata savored liveliness and conversation, sometimes he enjoyed these quiet interludes between the boisterous commentary of his father or the dramatics of his younger siblings. He ate happily, grateful to enjoy a meal with no interruption. That is until a letter arrived.

“A letter addressed to Mister Yamaguchi from a...” Tanaka trailed off, pausing to take a second glance at the sender whose name he had already forgotten. “From a Sir Tsukishima.” Tanaka promptly handed the letter to the freckled boy before bowing goodbye and exiting the dining room. 

“Oh thank the heavens!” exclaimed Takeda, running to his son’s side. “Pray! Yamaguchi, make haste! What does the young lord say?”

Suga and Oikawa giggled in excitement to themselves. “He must be so in love, that surely he asks Yamaguchi to pack all his things and live in Karasuno!” said the latter.

“Oh! I am so jealous!” said Suga with a frown, before Oikawa reminded him of the regiment’s arrival in a few weeks.

Yamaguchi’s hands trembled while holding up the letter. _His handwriting is so elegant,_ he thought to himself, blushing ever so slightly.

After a minute of scanning over the letter, he looked up to find six pairs of eager eyes focused on him in anticipation. He got flustered before he sputtered, “H-he’s invited me to dine tomorrow evening. A-at Karasuno. Only that he will be out on business. But! Sir Kageyama and another friend of his will be there to keep me company! May I please take the carriage?”

Takeda stood quietly, eyes narrowed, deep in thought. “Dining out?” His soft tone had everyone at the table on edge. Ukai could feel mischief brewing, and couldn’t help feeling powerless against it. 

“What a shame that he’ll be dining out when he’s invited you to dine. This simply won’t do.”

“But Papa! Please let me go! It is no matter if he will be out. I’ll be glad to make the acquaintance of his friends. The carriage?”

Takeda smiled-too sweetly. “Absolutely not. You will go on horseback.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata gaped at their father. Hinata stood in protest.

“But Yamaguchi isn’t all too comfortable riding horseback! What if he falls?”

“Hinata, please sit. Yamaguchi will be just fine. I will go tell Tanaka to prepare for tomorrow!” With that Takeda abandoned his meal and sped out of the dining room.

With nothing left to add, everyone else simply continued eating. But Hinata nudged Yamaguchi, offering his brother a supportive smile.

* * *

“Yamaguchi writes that aside from a sprained wrist, he has a fever and cough,” Hinata emphasized to his father. “Did you know it would rain in addition to Yamaguchi falling off his horse twice?”

Takeda sighed, “Don’t you see how advantageous this is? He will have to stay at Karasuno until he is mostly healed.”

“Yes, papa, that is incredibly reassuring. Good to know you are concerned.”

“Besides, Sir Tsukishima said he is more than willing to provide room and care for Yamaguchi until he feels healthy once more,” Takeda said, putting his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, eyes wide like this was the most obvious information in the world. “They will have a chance to bond even more in such close proximity to one another.”

Hinata felt defeated. “Still, I am worried! I will go to Yamaguchi at once,” he said decidedly before his father could respond.

* * *

“I am so terribly sorry to impose like this. I hope I haven’t burdened you much,” said Yamaguchi softly. The medicine the doctor had prescribed to ease his pain made him drowsy. He focused all his attention on not slurring his speech.

“Please, it is no trouble at all. I am glad that you are here,” said Tsukishima nervously. “Well, I’m certainly NOT happy because you’re ill. But I’m glad I can oversee your recovery. To know, well. That you are not gravely injured.”

Yamaguchi laughed softly at his reply, and Tsukishima felt his shoulders tense up and his chest constrict. Somehow, bed-ridden and sleepy, Yamaguchi appeared every bit like an angel. "Apologies for the lack of grace. It is not often I serve as host."  
  


Yamaguchi simply shook his head. “No, please. I am most indebted to you," he said sincerely. "I must commend your doctor. I cannot feel my wrist at all. Had he given any more of that drug, I’m convinced I’d be seeing undiscovered galaxies or rediscovered dinosaur fossils,” Yamaguchi struggled to enunciate each word as sleepiness crept up on him, compensating for it by speaking with what he hoped looked still looked like an earnest smile.

His comment earned a chuckle from Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi was glad to see his neutral expression turn into something else. “If you do see any dinosaurs, you must inform me. I’m a bit of an enthusiast, myself.” 

“Ah, I suppose even the filthy rich have their fads,” snorted Yamaguchi, who instantly regretted his choice of words. But Tsukishima didn’t mind at all. In fact, Yamaguchi sobered up momentarily when he heard a full-hearted, raw laugh from the blonde man standing by his bedside; it was as though he hadn’t laughed like that in ages. 

“That medicine must do wonders indeed. Had I been any other rich man, I might have left you out in the rain at such a comment!”

“Then you would not have the pleasure of listening to my paleontological discoveries. It would be your loss!” Yamaguchi joked, raising an amused brow. 

Tsukishima nodded in agreement. “You are right. And what fad might you have, Sir Yamaguchi?”

"You forget I am not truly a rich man."

"Perhaps one day."

 _If we were to marry._ Yamaguchi's breath hitched, but he was grateful for the small coughing fit that disguised the momentary slip-up.

"There must be some field of study that fascinates you," said Tsukishima, handing Yamaguchi a handkerchief.

“Astronomy, I suppose. I am the only sibling with very prominent freckles and they often get compared to stars. Thus, my interest. My father doesn’t have many books on the subject, though. So, saying I’m an enthusiast would be a bit dis-dishonest of me,” Yamaguchi admitted.

If Tsukishima rushed his reply, Yamaguchi did not notice as his eyelids started to droop. Thank the doctor again for the medicine with the power to slow down time for the affected patient. 

“Well, Sir Yamaguchi, when you are recovered, I’d be glad to show you around the library. I’m positive there are books about the stars and the galaxies and whatever else may pique your curiosity. I’ll have someone come check on you soon. Rest well.”

With that, Tsukishima bowed slightly and turned to leave. 

“Good eefng, Tsukki,” slurred Yamaguchi languidly, succumbing to the effects of the painkillers, as the door closed. 

As Tsukishima looked for a servant, he couldn’t mute the nickname Yamaguchi had just given him. _Tsukki_ , he wondered in amusement. 

* * *

Hinata arrived at Karasuno Park after an hour or so of walking—feeling winded partially due to the exercise, but mostly because of how extensively Karasuno Park covered the landscape before him. The estate was neither gaudy nor unbecoming of the land surrounding it. In other words, Hinata found the property overwhelming, even for a gentleman like himself, but smiled softly, charmed by the way the late afternoon light gilded its outer walls. 

Hinata then chuckled, thinking how his very appearance must contrast the opulence of it all. The dampness of the early morning rain had not yet dried, so his once-shiny leather boots were muddy, with various leaves and twigs sticking to his soles. He could feel his cheeks flaring up. Passing by a window, he could see how unkempt his hair appeared—wild, save for the few strands which were slicked down his sweaty forehead. A quick, subtle whiff of his underarms at least reassured him that he didn’t stink, thankfully. 

After all, he was here only for Yamaguchi. It didn’t matter whom he would end up greeting.

Except that it would matter. 

“Sir Shoyou Hinata,” announced the servant, before stepping aside to let Hinata through. 

When Hinata walked through into what he assumed was one of many main rooms, he found himself standing before, not Sir Tsukishima, but a Mister Tobio Kageyama and another tall, dark-haired fellow with feline eyes whose languid expression quickly converted into an amused grin upon seeing the ginger.

Upon seeing Hinata enter, Kageyama abruptly stood up causing the chair beneath him to skid backward along the hardwood floor and make a loud thump. Hinata noted the look of surprise and concern that fell upon the man sitting to Kageyama’s right. 

“Kageyama, are you alright?” asked the other man before he, too, stood. 

“Yes, I am fine. Good afternoon, Sir Hinata,” said Kageyama, surveying Hinata from head to toe.

“Sir Kageyama,” he replied with a curt nod. Hinata felt awkward, almost shy. However, that sentiment was quickly forgotten when the other man introduced himself.

“How rude can this man be to forego formal introductions? Hello, I am Tetsurou Kuroo,” said the other man stepping forward toward Hinata. Something about the man’s tone felt laced with something like repugnance; Hinata had to restrain himself from avoiding the man’s advances. “I am an old friend of both Sir Tsukishima and Sir Kageyama from school. I don’t believe I’ve met you yet.”

“Shoyou Hinata. And no, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure. Were you not at the ball last week?”

“No, it was such a shame to miss such… _entertainment_.” There was that relative of repugnance, now making itself known. “But, my dear friend here did not spare me any of the compelling details. Even that of Sir Tsukishima’s growing fondness of your brother… Goodness, your shoes. Did you really walk? Ahem-I assume that’s why you’ve come-to visit him and perhaps take him home?”

Hinata clenched his fists behind his back. The man’s grin had disappeared when he mentioned Yamaguchi, as though the thought of his brother staying vexed him greatly. Perhaps the gentleman did so out of protectiveness, or perhaps he also had his sights on one of the two gentlemen. Either way, Hinata, though literally appearing as though he had been dragged through the mud, would not allow Yamaguchi to be slandered.

“I am glad Sir Kageyama could inform you about our town ball. It was incredibly entertaining, though unfortunately, the picture he paints might be incomplete! He abstained from participating in any dances or talks. One cannot truly enjoy themselves in the country if they are afraid to immerse themselves in it, I find,” Hinata said with a smile.

“I was not afraid in the least,” said Kageyama sternly, his trademark scowl manifesting itself once more. “It was my first ball _here_. Is it not forgivable to feel apprehensive in an unfamiliar environment?” 

Hinata had a reply but decided to ignore Kageyama’s question so as to aggravate him further. He returned his attention to Kuroo, flashing the tall man a radiant smile. 

“And yes, I am here for Yamaguchi. It is so kind of Sir Tsukishima to allow Yamaguchi such comfort as he’s recovering. His letters informed me that his illness is more serious than previously thought. As you have noted, I walked here, so I cannot transport him back home. Though, I am hopeful that this opportunity has allowed your friend and my brother a chance to grow closer in acquaintance.”

The way Kuroo’s brow twitched did not escape the shorter man’s notice. “Yes, I am sure they have,” Kuroo said with as much strained composure as he could force. 

“Would either of you be so kind as to lead me to my brother?” Hinata asked with a final bow.

* * *

“I can’t believe he walked here,” said Kuroo, gazing outside one of the windows. “And that Tsukishima would offer Sir Hinata a room as well. Did you see how he came with tarnished boots and grimy hair. And the audacity…”

“I noted that his cheeks almost matched his hair color. His eyes, too, seemed energized by the exercise. For a man that is so sparky, is he not consistent with his presentation?” Kageyama asked quietly into his teacup, the tips of his ears themselves tinged a shade of coral. 

Kuroo whipped around to look at his friend incredulously. “Incredible. Is this really the Kageyama I know? Do you mean to tell me that you were charmed by his insolence?” 

Kageyama glared at the other man. “Not at all charmed. This is the second time he’s addressed me… I cannot even say with a lack of propriety! His manners really are what they should be, he just. His words are sharp and he does not hold back; such baseless wit and boldness test my patience.” A pause. “Unnerving is what he is.”

Kuroo could only nod. He had never been spoken to in such a way either. He couldn’t quite pinpoint if he felt annoyance, anger, or some twisted form of admiration. Shoyou Hinata was a puzzle to both of them. But Hinata was not Kuroo’s biggest threat.

“Do you think Tsukishima truly likes him?” he asked Kageyama.

“Do you know him to normally be the kind of man who readily opens the doors of his home to an acquaintance he’s only spoken to once?” Kuroo looked back toward the window as Kageyama continued. “Though, I am unsure if Yamaguchi fully reciprocates his interest. In time, we’ll see.” 

Kageyama’s eyes still lingering over the floor where Hinata had been standing. Suddenly, he picked himself up, and began walking toward the door. “I’m off for a much-needed ride. I will return by dinner.”

Both men bowed, but before Kageyama turned to leave, he made one last remark. “Tsukishima is like a brother to me. But, Kuroo,” he paused, thinking how best to say his next thought. “Because I also care for you, I will tell you now that you’ve been sitting around, twiddling your thumbs for far too long. Don’t waste any more of your time wishing for something that is unlikely to happen.”

Kuroo refused to acknowledge Kageyama as he retreated out of the room. He had been unable to form any reply, as though his jaw locked in place. Only now, alone in a far-too-large room, could Kuroo reply, “I know, Kageyama. But I can’t just let go.” 

* * *

A few days managed to pass where Hinata had little interaction with Kuroo and Kageyama. Much to Tsukishima’s chagrin, he had permitted Hinata to spend most of his time with Yamaguchi. 

Out of worry, sometimes Hinata would not get the hint that Tsukishima wished to spend time with Yamaguchi alone. But when he saw them together, he at least had the decency to step back during their conversations. 

One particular afternoon, Hinata sat in one of the main rooms along with Sir Kageyama, Sir Kuroo, and Sir Tsukishima. Hinata passed his time reading one of the books from Karasuno’s library. This particular text was about horse riding: a history of the activity as well as a bit of a how-to guide for a beginner. 

He looked over to Kageyama, who was engrossed in writing a letter to a cousin. Over the past two days, Hinata observed the man as he mounted his horse and rode off toward the city. He grew envious of the man’s capabilities and determined to become a proficient himself.

Kuroo noticed this growing interest between the two of them. When Hinata would arrive for dinner, Kageyama grew more quiet and tense than usual. When Kuroo confronted Kageyama about his tendency to steal glances at the redhead, and avoid conversation, Kageyama dismissed it as pure annoyance, stressful business propositions, among other excuses. 

He decided to test that now. 

“Sir Hinata, have you ever participated in a horse race?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.

Though slightly irked by the question, Hinata tried his best to not be provoked. “I am afraid I don't even know how to mount one. I am the shame of all men,” he attempted to tease himself.

“Oh no! I had hoped to invite both you and your brother to race against me and Sir Kageyama, but seeing as you both are ill-equipped to ride, I suppose that is out of the question.”

Kageyama’s pen came to a halt, but he did not speak, nor did he choose to look up. He simply listened. The atmosphere stilled and Hinata’s throat went dry. Why this Kuroo had such a distaste for him and Yamaguchi he still had not come to understand. 

Surprisingly, however, it was Tsukishima who spoke next.

“Sir Hinata, if you like, you can come again for riding lessons if you wish. I have already promised your brother a tour of the library. It should be no problem to accommodate a few lessons for you in the meanwhile,” he said flatly. If that was Tsukishima’s ploy to separate the brothers for a few hours to ensure alone-time with Yamaguchi, that was his business alone. 

Hinata’s face lit up with fervor. His enthusiasm overwhelmed the room with a loud “thank you” and a smile that looked painfully wide. 

Now Kageyama turned in both shock and curiosity. He may not have spoken to the other gentleman beyond formalities since he first arrived, but he had come to learn the boy’s energy was untamed and boundless. 

One moment, he looked pensive as he walked across the yard. The next he seemed possessed, bouncing off to whatever animal or sight caught his interest. While it appeared compulsive, Kageyama noticed Hinata was in fact deliberate and careful in all he did or said. Not that Kageyama paid any special attention or anything of that sort. No. Just results from casual observation. 

Kuroo looked bewildered. Not at Hinata, but at Tsukishima. If Kuroo needed any more confirmation of Tsukishima’s interest in Yamaguchi, he needn’t hear anything else. 

The library, he had come to learn, was Tsukishima’s safe haven. It was where he hid away from tedious business and people to read, to learn piano, to write and reflect. He sometimes scolded Kuroo and Kageyama for entering unannounced. And yet, Kuroo was witnessing this: For Tsukishima to be inviting Yamaguchi into that space so suddenly made Kuroo feel something akin to death, but he refused to give the sentiment a name. 

And it was never Kuroo's intention to be rude, it in fact had never been in his nature until the arrival of Ukai's sons, yet he could not stop the next words from escaping his lips.

“Your brother cannot ride a horse properly. And, apparently, he needs tutoring. My, my, Kageyama. You were absolutely right. The gentlemen of Miyagi sure are an interesting bunch,” he chuckled bitterly.

“Excuse me?” Hinata’s tone suddenly sent a shiver down Kuroo’s spine. He winced upon seeing venomous anger behind the veil of wide, hazel eyes being directed straight at him.

Sensing the potential dangers, Kageyama and Tsukishima both stood. Kuroo couldn’t look at Tsukishima. Though his remark had nothing to do with his friend, he could feel the blonde’s fury as though he took direct offense by it. 

“I think,” Tsukishima began sternly, “you should consider leaving to get some fresh air. I can’t imagine what possessed you to behave so despicably.” 

Tsukishima was not halfway done with his command before Kuroo left without an apology or a goodbye. 

“Hinata, I apologize on his behalf.”

“Sir Tsukishima, I say this to you with all the respect I am capable of right now. I don’t care for an apology, I just do not want him anywhere near my brother.”

Kageyama, bless the man’s poor sense of timing, interjected, “I am sure he just spoke without thinking. He is not normally so uncivil.”

Hinata eyed the man in disbelief. “If I may be so bold, I do not believe you are in any position to speak on his or my civility, Sir Kageyama.”

“Sir Kuroo is my friend. I know him,” he said firmly.

“And that is my brother he has just insulted! Without any just cause, without knowing him! Is such a man really your threshold of respectability?”

“No! My respect once lost is lost forever. But...”

“Well, then? Are rich men who can afford to give offense without consequence your only exceptions?” Hinata spat.

“Not at all! You misjudge me. It's because I know him well means I know he acted irrationally and spoke without thinking, and thus has not lost my respect,” Kageyama panted, unsure why defending himself against this small man was pushing him so hard. 

But what he said apparently worked. Hinata’s stance softened out: he let his shoulders droop and his chest seemed to rise and fall once more. He hadn’t realized how close he had gotten to the other boy, unaware he had even stepped forward at all until he could look directly down at a bed of reddish-orange hair that seemed to emanate like a growing wildfire. He watched as these traces of unbridled anger gradually began to look more muted and more like confusion than anything else.

“I suppose I cannot be mad at that,” said Hinata, studying Kageyama with his same intensity. 

It was perhaps the first moment the two had actually seen each other. Kageyama took in every feature those few moments of tension allowed him to: the ratios, the curves of Hinata’s face, the curls of his orangey-brown eyelashes, and the glint of wonder in his eyes that seemed to never fade. Still, this enigmatic young man continued to be gutsy in a way Kageyama did not understand, and it bothered him endlessly.

Hinata reexamined Kageyama like this, too. The way his stoic features displayed softer, more tangible emotions. He would never have imagined anger could be such a thing-soft-but it was like he was unsure of his defenses. Still, this man was every visual embodiment of pride; he had insulted Hinata at the ball for his appearance and position in society, and did nothing now to defend his brother from being insulted. 

Hinata was the one who stepped back first; he dismissed the ghost of faint disappointment spread across Kageyama’s face as he did so as a trick of the light. He turned to Tsukishima and bowed, staying in that position as he spoke. 

“Sir Tsukishima, I am sorry for my tone just now. I know you meant well for myself and Yamaguchi. Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go check on him and ensure he's eaten and resting. By dinner, I am sure I will have cooled down.”

Tsukishima could only nod as Hinata left to join his brother. This seemed to be a pattern, Hinata leaving them both lost for words.

* * *

“Thank you so much, Sir Tsukishima. I cannot express my gratitude enough. Your offer of a library tour and a ball, I am not sure I am worth so much,” said Yamaguchi, smiling happily and healthily.

Tsukishima faked a frown. “What happened to _Tsukki_?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in horror. But Tsukishima waved off his attempt to apologize. “It’s fine, it’s a nice change. I’ll allow it if you let me address you by something less formal.”

Yamaguchi pursed his lips as he thought. Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare and curse himself for being in this so deep already. 

“You can call me Yams or Tadashi. Or both, if you like.”

“Let’s start with Tadashi, then. I’m looking forward to your next visit, and please give your family my regards.”

Yamaguchi bowed, before allowing Tsukishima to help him onto the carriage. 

Hinata bowed to Sir Tsukishima, repeating the same thanks, reminding him of the lessons he promised. Kuroo was nowhere to be seen, but perhaps that was his form of courtesy, Hinata mused. 

Finally, he stood in front of Sir Kageyama, whom he hadn’t exchanged conversation with since they were yelling in each other’s faces two days prior. But he was determined to swallow his pride.

“I apologize for shouting so abruptly,” Hinata said. “I know you meant well in trying to defend your friend. Please forgive my lack of manners.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and his mouth parted as though to respond but the words never came. Hinata bowed, figuring it might be better to let the moment pass before one of them could ruin it. 

As Hinata mounted the carriage, he felt a hand lightly grab his own to help stabilize him. When he looked back, he saw Kageyama’s hand let go and watched incredulously as the raven-haired gentleman bowed before returning indoors. 

Hinata was so in shock he looked straight ahead, focusing only on suppressing his blush and forgetting the gentle weight no longer resting on his palm. He didn’t see Kageyama clench his fist and release the breath he had been holding in. 

They all kept their little secrets to themselves as the carriage departed from Karasuno Park.

* * *

“Tsukishima, I’m so-”

“No. What were you thinking? Or no, perhaps you weren’t?” the blonde man growled.

“You are right, I was not thinking at all. It's just- I did not think you truly cared for Sir Yamaguchi a great deal.”

“Whether it was out of care or courtesy, whether Tada-Sir Yamaguchi-is a friend or a stranger, what you said was appalling and I am glad he was not present in the room when those words were uttered.”

Tsukishima huffed, preparing documents and reaching for his coat.

“Will you allow me to explain myself?”

“Later, I will be gone for a day or two on business and then we will talk about this.”

Tsukishima did not look at his friend as he made his way around and past him to exit his study. Pausing at the threshold, he vocalized one final thought, his voice returning to its normal indifference.

“You are my friend because I think you are smart and rational. You are rational enough to see I care for him and usually, you know when to keep certain things to yourself. So I truly don’t understand how you even came to think such a vicious thing. But it was like you insulted me, too. I will see you in a few days.”

* * *

Kuroo gave it a name after all. He called it heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to any kurotsukki / multi-shippers out there... but i DO have character development planned for kuroo, ok ok please forgive me for making him an asshole here!!!
> 
> so finals aren't over for me yet, but i'm planning out a schedule for updating when my break does start in about a week and a half. i have other fics i've been neglecting, but i'm js if u wanna check them out... i have a kghna oneshot, a tskkyama multi-chap, and a tinder-inspired series w two parts already out.
> 
> not me with the shameless promo... 
> 
> but anyway, suga and oikawa content COMING SOON I PROMISE! thank you thank you thank you for reading!! <3 much love to you all!


	4. Mr. Collins was not a sensible man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2021!!! this year has started off p crazy... esp if you live in the u.s., but i hope this 6.5k monster chapter gives you a moment of relief! so much has happened this past month i was gone, but i’ll save that for the end notes!
> 
> just wanted to clarify the ages of the characters, just in case it was unclear who is how old and what the age differences are. kageyama, tsukishima, kuroo, terushima (25). daichi (24). atsumu and iwaizumi (23). yamaguchi (23), hinata (22), ennoshita (21), suga (20), oikawa (19). i don’t think it matters too much, but i know in the novel/movie the younger sisters are minors! 
> 
> okay, with that out of the way, happy reading!!! <3 /// twitter: @SOULC4SE

If one had not been aware of the regiment’s coming to Miyagi, one might mistake the militia’s procession through town for a ball.

Oikawa and Suga were just two of hundreds of available men and women pushing and shoving to catch a mere glimpse of handsome, uniformed men. Though Takeda was unsuccessful in trying to drag Hinata along with them, he considered three potentially engaged sons sufficient for the time being. 

“Okay boys, listen closely!” yelled Takeda over the town chatter. Suga and Oikawa nodded, huddling close together. 

“You both are two of Miyagi’s finest! The town’s reputed beauties. But, these men travel constantly!” he exclaimed with dramatic gesticulation. “It is _imperative_ that you charm them during their stay here, otherwise they will move on and propose to the next town’s reputable beauty.”

“Impossible!” pouted Suga. “Look at us! Where else might they find someone with naturally silvered hair as mine!”

“Or a smile this blinding!” said Oikawa, flashing a wide, toothy grin to further emphasize his point. 

“Exactly!” said Takeda, bringing both of his hands to his sons’ cheeks. “Here is what you must do! When the militia passes through, you must throw your scarves to the wind and cry, ‘Oh no! My scarf has fallen!’ I expect they shall claw at the chance to hand them back to you, and, voila! You are introduced.”

“Father, you are a genius! How did you think of such a thing?” said Oikawa, eyes glittering.

“It was how I lured suitors before I bet your father. It has never failed me!” Takeda declared with a boastful smile.

Suga raised a brow. “Then, how is it you did not marry any of them?”

Oikawa snickered behind his hand. Takeda huffed and mumbled in annoyance. “Just make sure you exaggerate each action when they walk past!”

  
There was no mistaking when the militia advanced near. Thanks to the uproar of the crowd, both boys furrowed their brows and readied themselves by practicing their distraught expressions and prepping their vocal cords.

The sight of tall, well-built men looking regal and refined in their scarlet regimentals, marching amidst a chorus of “woo’s” and flags and claps, was enough to make the brothers (and their father) swoon. What they did not understand was how well uniforms could mask the realities of a soldier’s character. 

“Okay boys, now!” directed Takeda.

Oikawa and Suga threw their ribbons up in the air and yelled in despair. 

“It was my favorite!” cried Suga.

“Someone! My handkerchief! I would cry had it not fallen!” said Oikawa, placing an arm over his forehead. 

But after several moments, the boys realized their handkerchiefs were gone, likely getting trampled into the dirt somewhere toward the front of the procession.

If they had feigned distress initially, they were now truly brokenhearted. Neither had ever experienced a bruised ego, but there was a first time for everything. Takeda told them to hold their heads high, and to not yet lose hope. There was still more to come. 

The parading went on for another hour or so. The boys, now sullen, remained quiet for the remainder of the festivities. They only hoped no one else had seen their failures. 

After the celebration had calmed down, the boys continued to run errands with their father. But the entire time, they held their heads down.

“Father, they didn’t even bat an eye!” whined Oikawa. “Am I hideous? Or worse? Am I so utterly plain that I’m invisible in the eyes of the fatally handsome?” 

“No, absolutely not! Look at us!” said Suga defensively. “Surely, it was because they would get into trouble with their captain if they caved into distraction! That must be the reason. Right, father?”

“Absolutely,” Takeda said. “You both forget they will be stationed here the entire summer! We will make sure to walk almost every day, and we will be bound to run into various potential husbands for you two in the coming months.” 

“Excuse me, sirs!” called a deep voice from behind. When the group turned, the boys and their father were met with three relatively young officers. 

The one who had called them introduced himself as Colonel Daichi Sawamura, Commanding Officer. He greeted them with an earnest smile. 

“Pardon the interruption. I was wondering if any of you had lost a scarf? I picked it up, but had no idea of who might be its owner,” he said in a tone so apologetic that Takeda concluded he was a sincere man. Daichi presented the dirtied cloth to them, but it belonged neither to Oikawa or Suga.

“Oh my!” cried Takeda with a sweet smile. “That handkerchief is mine! I am so sorry to have put you through the trouble of finding its owner. My sons and I were so excited by the parade, it must have slipped from my hands.” 

The two boys gaped at their father, who just committed treason before their very eyes. 

“It was no trouble at all…” Daichi trailed off.

“So gracious. Thank you. You may address me as Sir Takeda,” the man bowed. “And these are my sons, Oikawa and Suga.”

The two bowed. Takeda noticed how Daichi looked mainly at Suga as though he were etching his face and name into memory. Takeda smiled internally. Lucky them.

“And who are these other officers?” asked Takeda innocently.

Tearing his gaze away, Daichi cleared his throat. These are my comrades. This is Captain Hajime Iwaizumi. And the blonde fellow is Leiutenant Atsumu Miya.”

They bowed, and Oikawa stepped forward, intrigued by the grumpy-looking captain. Oikawa would never be so rude as to openly admit blondes were not his preference. But a lean, stoic brunette who happened to be a captain certainly captured his special attention. 

“Pardon me, Captain Iwa, did you happen to find any other lost scarves? I fear I may have also dropped mine.” 

“It’s Captain Iwaizumi,” he spoke unsurely. He looked Oikawa up and down and seemed to sulk at the minor height difference between them. “Unfortunately, I found no other scarves. Did you, Atsumu?”

“No, but perhaps one afternoon you might accompany me into town, Sir Oikawa. I can assist you in picking out a new one,” said Atsumu, now donning a small, playful smile.

“Yes, perhaps,” Oikawa said, noticeably indifferent. “But only if Captain Iwa-Iwaizumi,” he glanced over to a blushing Suga, “and Colonel Daichi also came along!”

Atsumu chuckled. “Alright, but I fear I may feel lonely. Perhaps your father should come along, too?”

Oikawa and Suga exchanged a horrified look, and then silently pleaded with their father through their expressions _not_ to join them.

“Ah,” waved Takeda. “I’m sorry to decline your generous offer. But, I do have three other sons! Perhaps I can send one of them in my absence.”

“Most certainly,” said Daichi. 

“You are rather young for a colonel,” remarked Suga. “You must be very accomplished.”

“You flatter me,” Daichi said sheepishly. “I am not accustomed to such praises. I am young for a colonel, but I only recently became promoted. I don’t have many interesting stories, as I still have much I have not yet experienced.”

“I would love to hear any of your stories! When we go into town, you must tell me some!” Suga’s smile was so bright, Daichi could do nothing except nod compliantly. 

“Surely. In three days' time! How does that sound?” proposed the colonel when the ability to speak finally returned to him.

The trios nodded in agreement and promptly dismissed themselves to return to their respective homes, expectantly awaiting their trip to town.

The two boys were bubbling inside at the quick developments involving their new acquaintances. But they had not forgotten their scruple regarding their father’s action.

“Father!” exclaimed Oikawa. “Was this your plan the entire time?”

“You did not tell us you also planned to throw your neckerchief!” exclaimed Oikawa. 

“Traitor!” joined Suga, stepping forward next to his brother, pointing a finger at Takeda.

“No, no! I had no intent on throwing my scarf. Truthfully, I was just overcome with nostalgia and indulged myself the chance to relive my youth. But it worked out beautifully, don’t you agree?” Takeda breathed in, puffing his chest out triumphantly. “Now, Suga, you essentially have Colonel Sawamura wrapped around your finger. Oikawa, I know you think Captain Iwaizumi is handsome, but don’t forget the lieutenant was also making his affecti-”

Both boys rolled their eyes. For they knew that in the next three days, they would be subjected to their father’s scheming and coaching. 

* * *

When they returned, Ukai was waiting on their porch steps. He urged Takeda to follow him into his study, closing the door behind them.

He retrieved a letter from his desk drawer. He handed it over to Takeda, who took a moment to study the unfamiliar seal.

  
“Tomorrow, it seems we will be having a guest,” began Ukai.

“Who is this from?”

“I’ll give you a moment to read it,” sighed Ukai, putting his hands in his head. 

“You alarm me,” Takeda said as he carefully opened the letter. After a few moments of reading, Takeda stood and walked to the window, avoiding eye contact with Ukai.

“So, the estate does not fall on the boys after all. This was purposeful, was it not?”

“I was not aware of this until now.” 

“So your parents never officially transferred this property under your name? And now it belongs to a close friend’s son?”

“My parents loved you. But they could never quite accept the class differences.”

“So, one of our sons must marry him, then,” Takeda remarked quietly, his words sharp enough to cut. “If we are to keep the house. What stops this man from running us out this very moment?”

Ukai groaned. He stood up and placed both hands on Takeda’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. He eyed how his husband looked out over their yard, expression unreadable. He sighed, replacing one of his hands with his chin. “It’s not a matter we must discuss now. Tomorrow, he comes for dinner. We must let the housekeepers know.” 

“I will go find Tanaka,” said Takeda before storming out of the study, leaving a frustrated Ukai hanging by the window. 

* * *

Tanaka walked into the waiting room, where the family sat patiently awaiting the arrival of their guest, the man who was to inherit their family estate. 

“Reverend Yuuji Terushima.” 

In walked a blonde gentleman, dressed in all black save a white neckerchief. In his hand he carried a bible, in the other he brought his wide-brimmed hat to his chest and bowed before the family. 

“It is an honor to meet you all,” he said avidly. “This is truly the definition of a cozy country establishment! Shall we eat?” He branded a goofy smile, oblivious to the palpable tension that overtook the room’s atmosphere.

* * *

“Sir Takeda, this is an excellent meal!” He said, marveling at a golden, well-seasoned potato his fork prongs poked through. He brought his attention to the head of the table and asked, “To which of your sons do I lend my praises to for the cooking? Perhaps the eldest,” he said, staring intensely at Yamaguchi who imperceptibly scooted further away from the man.

“Reverend, we are perfectly capable of maintaining a cook. If you wish, I can introduce you to Asahi after we dine.”

“I am pleased. It has been years since I have been able to enjoy and partake such an intimate meal.”

“I don’t suppose Asahi would appreciate being _lent_ praises. He may not have a 'thanks' to return,” remarked Hinata. Terushima gulped and nodded nervously. 

“I am honored to have a generous patron. Perhaps you all are familiar with him? He goes by the name of Sir Wakatoshi Ushijima,” said the reverend. 

The men remained quiet, Takeda shaking his head and continuing with his meal.

“Does he have any family we may be acquainted with?” asked Ukai. 

“Not that I am aware of. He often condescends to drive near my rectory, which sits adjacent to his grand estate, Shiratorizawa, when he goes on business,” he said proudly. He paused to read expressions but shrank when they did not even recognize the name of the estate. “A few times I have seen him joined by a gentleman, but his name I do not know.”

“You have not met with either?” pushed Hinata.

“I have the privileges of dining at Shiratorizawa once a month. I have conversed with Sir Ushijima, now, on several different occasions. He is an extremely well mannered, well-endowed gentleman. Indeed, the quintessence of honor and respectability."

“I am sure that his being, ‘well-endowed’ as you say, benefits you greatly,” remarked Hinata, holding back a smile. 

Oikawa almost burst into a fit of laughter, but Hinata quickly handed him his glass of wine to prevent the fit.

“Oh, indeed. I am also confident that anyone in his company is also blessed with a sense of grace and poise that comes with being of an elevated social rank. It is a shame to deprive the public eye of their presence,” Terushima said with a coquettish voice. “Forgive me for being so obvious with my flattery. In the presence of great men, I find myself obligated to offer little praises.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata shared a glance. Hinata looked toward his father, who struggled to suppress his amusement. 

“It is a talent indeed. Your delicacy is formidable,” noted Ukai, lifting his glass to the reverend in a toast and then slightly tilting it to Hinata, issuing his son a challenge. _Your turn,_ the gesture implied. 

Hinata was happy to accept. Swirling his fork, pushing chicken around his plate, he says, “Tell me, Reverend Terushima. _Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of a previous study?_ ”*

This earned Hinata a kick in the shin from Yamaguchi, who could not so easily veil his mirth.

“I often try to think of such compliments and implement them as naturally in my speech as possible, offering them wherever I can. I know that men and women alike appreciate them, especially from respectable men like myself,” said Terushima confidently. 

“My aim is to present them in an unstudied air as possible. It would indeed be embarrassing if they were always so apparent, don’t you think?” Terushima questioned. 

“Oh,” smiled Hinata. “Believe me. I don’t think anyone could imagine your compliments to be rehearsed.” 

Terushima smiled nervously, unsteadied by the intensity of Hinata’s eyes on him and the muffled giggles coming from the youngest siblings. He shifted his attention onto Yamaguchi once more.

“Are you familiar with Fordyce’s Sermons?” asked Terushima.

Yamaguchi shook his head, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “I am afraid I am not.”

“I was hoping I might read to you all. My apologies for my choice of text. When I sent my letter, I was under the impression that your sons were in fact, your daughters,” Terushima lamented. 

“I am sorry to disappoint you,” said Ukai sternly.

“No! I am not disappointed! More ashamed of my assumptions. Your sons,” again turning to Yamaguchi, “still fair.”

It was the most awkward dinner the family had ever experienced.

* * *

Ennoshita seemed to be the only brother devoting his full attention to Terushima’s reading. But after an hour, even his eyelids began to droop.

After dinner, and two hours of Terushima’s sermons, the family could enjoy some time by the fireplace. 

Takeda went to find Tanaka, but Terushima discreetly followed him into the hall.

“Sir Takeda. May I speak with you a moment?”

Takeda nodded and beckoned Terushima to follow him back to Ukai’s study. 

Once there, Takeda sat in his husband’s chair, exaggerating the way he crossed his legs, and sending a glare over his glasses so as to intimidate the poor reverend. 

“What is it you wished to speak to me about?”

Terushima’s kind expression fell into a more serious one. Takeda was unsure whether it was the shadows of the candlelight which cast dark shadows on the man’s face, or if it was Terushima’s sudden change in countenance which made his insides squirm. The look did not flatter him.

“I assume you are aware that I am to inherit this estate,” said Terushima flatly. 

“I have been made known.”

“Sir Ushijima has also bestowed upon me a parsonage. It is of a generous size and it is a home that requires a second person to manage. I have come with the hopes of finding a husband.”

He paused to observe any changes in Takeda’s expression. To see apprehension, confusion, or anything, but was impressed to see Takeda remained unphased.

“Your eldest son, Yamaguchi, has earned my special attention,” spoke Terushima carefully. “I ask humbly for your consent to court him.” 

“Reverend, I am honored by your offer and consideration. But I regret to inform you that Yamaguchi is very soon to be engaged. We expect an offer quite soon.”

“Engaged?” Terushima sighed in disbelief. Takeda would be lying if he said that he was not the slightest bit endeared that the young reverend seemed to regress into a forlorn teenage boy experiencing rejection for the first time. 

“But Hinata, who is next to him in both age and beauty, I believe would make you a wonderful partner. He is well-read and witty. I am sure your patron would be charmed by his presence at your monthly invitations,” Takeda said in his most comforting voice. 

He knew Hinata would make an excellent partner, but he wasn’t sure Terushima could withstand Hinata’s banter. That was a bridge that could be crossed after marriage, after all. As Takeda looked at the reverend, who seemed to intensely consider the alternative presented to him, he figured that the man himself had wondered about the exact same thing.

“Indeed. Hinata would make a very agreeable husband, I’m sure,” Terushima whispered. 

* * *

“Was Reverend Terushima not the slightest bit handsome to you, Hinata?” teased Oikawa.

Suga nudged his brother’s side. 

“He has all the makings of a great man, I think,” Suga then joined in. “I think I would not mind waking up in the mornings to hear one of his many compliments. Is that not the very essence of love?”

“Oh, to be Sir Terushima’s test subject,” remarked Hinata sarcastically, sighing as though he were a man in love. “He walked into our home as though he walked into a zoo and then proceeded to tactlessly assume our way of living, surely based upon the opinions of the very high class.”

“Then, it is lucky that he seems enraptured by Yamaguchi,” noted Suga. 

“The poor man. If he knew his competition…” added Oikawa.

“He would be welcome to leave at any point in time!” declared Hinata.

“I hope you do not refer to me,” spoke a melodic voice. 

Hinata stopped in his tracks before he could bump into the taller gentleman handing over Hinata’s fallen handkerchief. 

“Lieutenant Atsumu!” yelled the two younger brothers in unison. 

He nodded politely to both Suga and Oikawa, offering them warm smiles and a deep bow.

“Leiutenant Atsumu Miya,” he said to Hinata.

Hinata was at a loss for words. He could feel a timidity washing over him, a tightness in his stomach he was unfamiliar with.

The gentleman before him was tall—a dirty blonde with large, hazel, bedroom eyes. His speech was different, each vowel pronounced and presented center-stage. _The scarlet uniforms suit him well_ , Hinata thought to himself. He wondered from which town the lieutenant came from. He would have to ask later on. 

“Shoyou Hinata. Shoyou is fine,” he said as he bowed. “It is a pleasure.” 

“The pleasure is all mine. I assume you are the brother your father sends in his place?”

Hinata bore a confused expression, looking to his siblings for clarification, but received none. 

“Where are the Colonel and Captain?” asked Oikawa with puppy eyes.

“They wait for us in front of the store. I was sent to look for you,” explained Atsumu. “Do not tell Hajime I have told you this, but he has been looking forward to seeing you today. He said so himself after your group left us the other day.” 

Atsumu winked at a blushing Oikawa, who fervently swore his secrecy.

“What about Colonel Daichi? Did he mention me at all?” asked Suga excitedly.

“In every spare moment,” whispered Atsumu, bringing a finger to his lips. “Well then, shall we all go look at scarves?”

Hinata nodded, grateful Atsumu motioned them forward. He hoped his nervousness did not show too much. He had only just met the man, after all.

* * *

The boys bid hello to the owner of the boutique, Sir Nekomata, who welcomed them inside with a warm smile before leaving for the back room.

Ukai and Takeda were close friends of the Nekomata, and the man often entrusted the store to the boys, void of the suspicion they would attempt to steal anything. In return, that meant the group of gentlemen had room to speak freely. 

Naturally, the boys separated into three duos. Suga accompanied Daichi directly to the ribbons. Oikawa beckoned Iwaizumi toward the section reserved for men’s buckles, urging the soldier to let him decide which buckles would suit him best. 

Whereas Daichi followed eagerly, Iwaizumi shot Atsumu a glance that read, “Help me, please!” to which the lieutenant chuckled, replying with a small wave. That ultimately left Atsumu and Hinata alone by the entrance. 

“Is there anything you specifically wished to see?” asked Atsumu, leaning down closer to Hinata. Hinata found himself flustered by the sudden proximity.

“My father, Ukai, asked me to look if there were any decent hats. His old one has been faded and tattered for years now. But my other father has finally convinced him to buy a new one, surely promising him something like, ‘If you get a new hat, I won’t enter your study for a week!’” Hinata said as he began walking toward the displays.

“It certainly makes an appealing offer for a married man, wouldn’t you agree?” said Atsumu.

“Oh, if you knew,” chuckled Hinata.

“I have poor taste in hats. But thankfully, it is not a required garment for an officer.”

“Not since the Greeks and their helmets,” remarked Hinata.

“Though, I think I might actually enjoy wearing a helmet.”

“A helmet with your uniform? That, Lieutenant, would be poor taste indeed.”

Atsumu laughed at this, a loud and hearty one. Hinata mentally patted himself on the back for achieving such a thing. 

“You can call me Atsumu. It would please me, greatly.”

Hinata nodded shyly. It was like this they continued shopping, occasionally sparing a secretive glance over a display or over their shoulder. 

Meanwhile across the store, Captain Iwaizumi was struggling. 

“I do not need any new buckles,” he was reinforcing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“It’s not a matter of needing new buckles, Captain Iwa,” said Oikawa pointedly. “It’s about entertaining ourselves. How often is it you get free time as a soldier?”

“How is it that you call me by that nickname with such confidence when we’ve only spoken twice?” asked Iwaizumi, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

Oikawa turned away from Iwaizumi to browse more buckles, hiding a coy smile. “Because I am confident you’ll warm up to it. That’s all.” 

“And if I do not?” 

“If you do not, I will stop and call you Captain Iwaizumi, a soldier of such and such militia infantry. But like I said, I think you’ll come to find the informality refreshing.” 

“I doubt that.”

“Well, surely the more you see me, the more opportunities you’ll have to appreciate it.”

“The other officers would laugh at hearing it,” the soldier contested.

“Then, I won’t say it around the other officers. Just when we are alone.”

Iwaizumi choked on his own breath. Who was this man to fluster a seasoned soldier like it was regular practice?

“Besides, did the colonel laugh at you?” 

“No, but Daichi is the most mature of us all.” 

“Did you work hard to become a captain?” Oikawa hummed.

“Yes. I very much like my position. I have a sense of authority, but I also serve as a link between the militia and the public. I’m not too confined as others of us are.” 

Oikawa nodded. “Do you have any other family?”

“Not in the militia, nor outside of it. I met Daichi long ago in school and we enlisted together.”

“They're like family aren’t they?” said Oikawa softly, pointing his nose towards the two other soldiers. “I’m sorry for being intrusive.” 

Iwaizumi could do nothing but stare at the other man’s wide brown eyes and shake his head. “It’s alright,” he finally managed.

“Will you-ahem-will you all be attending the Karasuno ball next week?” asked Oikawa sheepishly.

“I do not believe we’ve been invited.”

“Well, that simply won't do at all!” Oikawa’s characteristic charm returned to his voice. “Lucky for you, Captain Iwa, I have connections.” With a wink, he pulled Iwaizumi away from the buckles and towards the shoes.

By the ribbons, Suga was the one struggling. Suga’s cheeks were the same shade of pink as the ribbon he twirled between his fingers.

He silently cursed himself. He was supposed to be a master of enchantment, not a chameleon. 

“Are you the youngest, Sir Suga?” asked Daichi. If he noticed Suga’s blush, he was polite enough to keep it to himself. 

“No! I am the second youngest. Oikawa is the youngest at 19 and I turned twenty only last month. Pray, what is your age, if I may ask?”

“24. And happy belated birthday.”

“Thank you! I know I mentioned this before, but is that not an abnormally young age to be a commanding officer?” Suga’s eyes widened with disbelief.

“Blunt are we?” laughed Daichi. “It was my father’s greatest wish. It is a great responsibility, but I’m managing well, I think.”

“I’m sure you are. You have all the makings of a great colonel!”

“What do you base such a claim on?”

“Well, honestly,” Suga chuckled, “I am rather ignorant of what makes a great colonel. But you seem reliable. And forgive me for being so bold again. I mean this as a compliment, you appear... intimidating.”

“Is that so?” Daichi smirked. Suga would have keeled over had he not previously steeled his nerves. 

“Yes, but first impressions are often misleading. You are surprisingly kind. And you seem dependable?”

“The evidence?”

“I truly did not think you would keep true to your promise to help us look for ribbon. Can the militia afford to have their Colonel be absent for such an errand?” Suga asked, strategically avoiding Daichi’s gaze by feigning interest in the ribbons dangling in front of him.

“You must forgive me for being so bold,” said Daichi with all the seriousness of a colonel. “I think if my officers were to see whom it is I made the promise to, they would understand why I choose to spend my time off running ‘such an errand.’”

Suga looked over to him, wary eyes falling on a now flustered colonel. Never had anyone managed to simper so confidently and shyly at the same time. 

“I will forgive your boldness on one condition,” said Suga. “Should you attend the Karasuno ball, you must dance with me! Even if the thought of dancing mortifies you.”

“It does mortify me. However, if you are my partner, I think it shall be a comfort.”

With a nod, they left the ribbons, and soon left the store empty-handed; the objective of the trip escaped them all.

* * *

As they walked back toward the Ukai estate, two familiar figures could be seen approaching from a distance. 

Oikawa, with his uncanny vision, ran forward, tugging Iwaizumi along by his wrist. “Sir Tsukishima!” he called out exuberantly.

Next to him was Sir Kageyama. They rode closer before Tsukishima returned their greeting. “Good afternoon, gentleman! I have just returned from your home. I have just handed the formal invitations to our ball to your parents and your brother. Yours are also with them. We are sorry to have missed you.”

“You must be sure to invite the regiment!” said Suga. 

“Yes!” added Oikawa. “Captain Iwaizumi and Colonel Daichi and Lieutenant Atsumu and all the rest!”

“Of course, you gentlemen are glad to come. They can feel free to extend the invitation to other soldiers, and I will send the physical copies forthwith.” assured the blonde man albeit a bit hesitantly.

Hinata’s attention, however, was on the silent sparring occurring between Lieutenant Atsumu and Sir Kageyama. It was obvious the two had some sort of history between them. And Hinata wondered what could cause such hostility. 

Kageyama spared one look at Hinata, which took the redhead by surprise. He was scowling at him, but it did not seem to hold contempt. There was something else that could not be deciphered. As quickly as Kageyama fixed his attention on the shorter brother, he ripped it away and continued to ride onward, which signaled Tsukishima to excuse them both. 

“Enjoy your day! I look forward to seeing you all at the ball soon,” Tsukishima added before riding off. 

As they continued walking, Hinata was so absorbed in thinking about their encounter moments ago that he tripped over some branches and fell into the small creek to their left. 

Everyone crowded, worrying about the redhead, but he encouraged them to walk forward. He just needed a moment to dry off and tend to a small scrape he earned. Atsumu stayed behind to offer help.

“That wasn’t so graceful, was it?” said Hinata half-jokingly. 

“Admittedly, no,” said Atsumu. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seemed a bit spacey for a while there.”

“Yes! I was thinking about something, but you needn’t worry. It doesn’t conce-”

“How long has Sir Kageyama been a resident of Miyagi?” he interrupted.

“He is not a resident. His friend has moved into Karasuno Park, and Sir Kageyama has been staying with him these past two months,” Hinata said cautiously. 

He winced at the breeze which lingered over his open wound, but Atsumu did not seem to notice. “Forgive me for asking, I was not going to mention it. Are you acquainted with him, Atsumu?”

“We’ve been connected since infancy. That might shock you, given the lack of greeting you witnessed earlier.”

“There was some greeting there, if not verbal, I think. Can I ask, what prompted such disapproval between you two?” 

“I will tell you. I trust you will not spread such stories liberally.”

“Of course,” nodded Hinata, hands now covering his scrape. 

“Tobio was raised by his grandfather, who was close friends with my father. My father once managed their estate, but upon his death, I became a sort of adoptive brother to Tobio. But he could not accept that his grandfather loved me more than his own blood. Because of that, Tobio ignored the inheritances I was to receive, and I could not fulfill my aspirations of completing school. I made a living with my soldier’s salary and thankfully moved up the ranks swiftly.”

Hinata looked at the ground, fury building in this gut. “That’s despicable behavior,” he said bitterly. 

Atsumu only nodded.

Softening his voice, Hinata added, “I hope his presence in Miyagi will not deter your outings or your attendance at the ball.”

“Of course not! I was once scared of Tobio, but we were children. Now, I am free to avoid him, should I wish it,” Atsumu seemed to shake his head, as though he were trying to return himself to reality. “Forgive me. I have not been attentive to your wound. Let me help you.” 

“Oh,” Hinata had almost forgotten about his bloodied knee. “Thank you.”

He smiled at the gentleman who was now helping him bandage his wound—wondering how someone could wrong a man like Atsumu without remorse, hate him without a reasonable justification. 

* * *

“If I considered him pompous before, now I think him positively evil!” growled Hinata. He was pacing around Yamaguchi’s room, his earlier conversation with Atsumu heavy on his mind. “How can a man be so diabolical? Each day it seems I become more convinced that there exists no moral rich man.”

He winced when he looked over to meet Yamaguchi’s stern gaze. Though Yamaguchi had a naturally kind heart, there were certain moments when he perfectly executed the intimidation often attributed to the eldest brother.

“Of course, I must exclude Sir Tsukishima from this,” he added apologetically.

Yamaguchi sighed and sprawled himself across his bed. “How can we attest to the veracity of Lieutenant Atsumu’s story? We have all concluded Sir Kageyama to be a sort of proud man, but I do not think he can be so immoral. I don’t think Sir Tsukishima would keep that sort of man in his society.”

“But I do not think the lieutenant capable of fabricating such a history,” remarked a clearly irked Hinata. He himself laid perpendicular on top of his brother, crushing the freckled man’s stomach with his weight, “Love may be rendering you blind.”

“You have grown heavier, you know?” said Yamaguchi breathlessly, trying to push Hinata off. “If love be so blinding, then ask yourself this: Why are you so eager to give credence to this Sir Atsumu’s story if not to reinforce your established opinion on Sir Kageyama? Hinata you are notoriously reckless, but to recklessly misunderstand someone’s character is unlike you.” 

Hinata groaned. Yamaguchi was right, but Hinata could not shake the history Atsumu recounted.

They had only met today, but Atsumu had proven himself to have at least three positive traits: he was handsome, insightful, and humorous. He did not seem the type to lie. And Hinata looked forward to speaking with him further at the ball and during future run-ins in town. 

Yet, despite himself, he could not understand why Sir Kageyama nestled himself so deeply under his skin—why each interaction he had with this man thus far replayed in his mind every so often. 

Calling it intrigue was not accurate, Hinata decided. He did not wish to know more of the gentleman. Calling it attraction was absolutely wrong. Sir Kageyama was objectively a handsome man. But Hinata was convinced his hideous manners eclipsed such pretty features. 

It was a situation that vexed him greatly, but he could not pinpoint why. He eventually resigned himself to the fact that he would fail to find an answer that night. He would just have to wait until the Karasuno ball to clear all of the mix-ups.

Just as he left Yamaguchi’s room to prepare for dinner, Terushima called for him. 

“Sir Hinata! Thank god I was able to catch you!”

“Sir Terushima, is everything alright? The way you’re panting... should I call for a physician?”

“No, no think nothing serious of it! I have just been running around since early this afternoon to find you,” he said, placing both hands on his knees.

“But, what could be so urgent?” asked Hinata worriedly.

“The Karasuno ball next week! I wished to ask you if,” he paused to regain his breath and straighten his posture. “If I could remain close to you throughout the duration of that night’s festivities.”

Hinata felt the air leave his lungs. Unable to form words, he simply nodded absentmindedly and bowed to take his leave.

This was simply too much thinking, even for the energetic ginger. He rubbed at his temples for some sort of relief.

* * *

When Tsukishima arrived at Karasuno, he meant to ask Kageyama about seeing his old acquaintance. However, the incident left Kageyama in a bitter mood. The raven-haired gentleman immediately excused himself to his quarters after demounting his horse. 

Tsukishima sighed, knowing he had an entirely different matter to confront. He walked into the waiting room, where Kuroo was playing pool by himself. 

“Have you been waiting long?” asked Tsukishima flatly.

Kuroo’s eyes immediately lifted from his game, and his hand slipped awkwardly off the pool cue, scattering the balls in various directions. Straightening up, he replied, “No, not at all. But you just cost me a few points.”

“It’s not as though you were up against an opponent.”

“You don’t know that,” Kuroo bit back. He hadn’t intended the words to come out harshly, but knowing the conversation that was about to come, he instinctively went on the defensive.

“Well, now you have the chance to explain yourself for what happened some weeks ago,” said Tsukishima unphased by his friend’s change in tone. He sat down on one of the couches, awaiting the man’s next move.

“I do not approve of this courtship you have with Sir Yamaguchi.”

“Why?”

“He is not deserving of you.”

“Since when do you decide that sort of thing for me? Am I not a grown adult?”

“You have known him for less than two months!”

“Do other men not propose after only a few weeks? I am trying to learn more about him!”

“Do you not see how his family lowers in rank? How differently they live and act to us?”

“And _that_ is the basis of your dislike? I’ve never known you to care about that sort of thing!” 

“Don’t you remember your last attempt to court a maiden? How she only sought elevation through your name?”

“You cannot assume Yamaguchi seeks anything,” Tsukishima stood up once more. “If those were his true intentions, I imagine he would have grown impatient by now.”

“I don’t think he reciprocates your affections.”

“Perhaps he is ju-”

“Ask Kageyama. He, too, has divulged his uncertainty,” Kuroo said unmercifully.

This made Tsukishima stop.

“And... what... what did he say?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo deflated at hearing how defeated Tsukishima sounded all of a sudden. 

“Only that he, too, has his doubts regarding Yamaguchi's feelings toward you.” Kuroo felt like the most awful friend in the world.

Tsukishima's heart sank into his knees, the weight so unbearable that he sat once more. Was there something he missed in his interactions with Yamaguchi? Something his two friends noticed that he failed to do? Was he so blinded by infatuation, that he overlooked signs of obvious disinterest? 

“I know it hurts to think about, especially given how you’ve grown to care for him,” said Kuroo in one last attempt to salvage his friend’s trust. “But there are few who are loyal to you out of pure love and friendship alone. You must be careful and scrupulous at the ball in order to discover his true feelings.”

Tsukishima nodded. “I apologize for accusing you so abruptly.”

“I apologize for insulting a guest. It was out of line and unbelievably embarrassing to think about,” said Kuroo, sitting next to Tsukishima and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Kuroo,” the blonde said, still somewhat dazed, before standing up and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (long-ish! bear with me) hi guys!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter + new characters, because now things can really get moving!!!
> 
> how do we feel about long chapters? i was wondering if i should break up this chapter, but given the spaced-out updates, consider this long chapter my apology hehe. but then again, each chapter thus far has been pretty lengthy.
> 
> ahhh…mid-december i tested positive for covid, right in the middle of finals. i was luckily asymptomatic throughout the duration of my isolation. when i got transported back to my apartment, my roommates already left for the break, so i was busy cleaning and resettling. it sucked bc i missed christmas with my family, but ultimately i’m over a week free from it and glad i didn’t spread it to anyone. now, i’m back home and can write freely!! yay! 
> 
> also, i hit 1k hits milestone on my kuroken oneshot!! which is kind of crazy bc when i reactivated my ao3 account in october, i expected to drop one fic and dip. but look at us now <333
> 
> about the relentless terushima slander... i did what i had to do. someone had to take the fall and be mr. collins. and ahh i love atsumu but he also had to take the fall and be mr. wickham ;(
> 
> BTW made a twitter @SOULC4SE :) !!! i don’t have any followers yet, but i’d love to interact with other fic writers/readers/hq fans!!! feel free to follow and say hi, i’d follow back <3
> 
> comments + kudos are appreciated. much love!!! :)


	5. Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuupriiiise shawty! a double update, back2back >:)<3 
> 
> this is the karasuno ball and boy........is it messy....pretty angsty... but hopefully not too much + easy to follow along. i wrote this all in one sitting today, so please feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> happy reading!!! /// twitter: @SOULC4SE

The Karasuno ball was to start in less than 6 hours. Tsukishima expended the little energy he had in ensuring the decorations were in order, the wine plentiful, and the musicians rehearsed. One look at the man and his friend could see how the blonde was reaching his wit’s end. 

Kageyama did his best to make himself useful but found his lack of experience acting as a planner made him more a hindrance than a helper. 

He instead opted to go and prepare himself. He had a suit already selected for the occasion. All he needed to do was bathe and recharge his social meter.

The ball to take place at Karasuno Park was to be different from the first they had attended in Miyagi. For that was a public affair, where debauchery and disorder could be seen in every corner. 

There would be more upper-class members of society in attendance. Things would be more rigid. Kageyama might even condescend to dance with someone, given the pool of more acceptable partners closer to or within his own social class.

He studied himself in the mirror as he thought. Kageyama was fairly sure most considered him a handsome man. He was tall. Not as tall as his friend, but taller than the average gentleman. His skin was smooth, his bone structure stood out. People complimented the contrast between his dark hair and blue eyes. 

If his personality were not so standoffish, people of all sorts might very well crowd him at parties. But he knew, if he were truly evil, he could use his appearance and his money to take advantage of the attention. And many other men of their society would turn a blind eye. 

But as he lost himself in his thoughts, images of a certain copper-clad gentleman began to intrude. Hinata was the only person who seemed to possess an immunity to the allure of associating with nobles and aristocrats. He seemed to detest the idea altogether.

And no matter how hard he fought back against it, how tirelessly he tried to convince himself that the use of sharp replies and unfiltered brashness made them too different, Kageyama was utterly attracted to the ginger. And tonight, he might have to witness him dance with other gentlemen, soldiers, Atsumu. 

In a sudden, swift movement, Kageyama slapped both of his cheeks. _Get yourself together_ , he pleaded with himself.

“Am I interrupting a private moment of vanity?” asked Tsukishima as he passed by, humor glinting in his eye.

Kageyama turned suddenly. “What do you need?” he yelled defensively. 

“I am looking to borrow some cufflinks,” said the other, as he began to retreat, a smile still mocking his friend. “But perhaps I should come back in a moment.”

Kageyama chased after his friend, fists up in the air indicating threat. “Get back here! I’ll lend you some cufflinks! Wouldn’t you like to see them close up! _Oi!_ ”

* * *

The Ukai estate was a mess. Takeda’s voice could be overheard over everything. Tanaka was frantically trying to complete every task assigned to him, but there were simply too many.

Ennoshita promised he would finish dressing early and assist him. 

In one room, another housekeeper helped Oikawa in achieving an elegant curl and volume to his hair. Meanwhile, Oikawa stood behind Suga, lacing a corset for him. 

He pulled tightly on the laces, causing Suga to heave all of the remaining air in his abdominal cavity. Trying to push his brother’s arms off, “Oikawa, stop! I can’t suck in anymore.”

“You have a colonel to impress!” Oikawa huffed. “Come on, just a bit more! Be grateful to me!”

Suga groaned and the two continued their bickering, much to the annoyance of the housekeeper behind them. 

Suga managed to escape his brother’s grasp and ran into the hallway. There he ran into Terushima, who covered his eyes out of courtesy.

“I am so sorry!” he apologized as he stumbled into the wall. “It would be highly inappropriate of me, ex-excuse me!” 

Regaining his balance, he pushed past a giggling Suga and found his way outside of Hinata’s room, where he overheard a conversation between Yamaguchi and Hinata through a crack in the door. 

Yamaguchi was weaving small bunches of baby’s breath into a wreath around Hinata’s head. Wildflowers on a bed of wild hair. _It suits him_ , thought the reverend. 

“Would you like me to ask Tsukishima if he knows anything about the history between _you-know-who_ and Atsumu?” asked Yamaguchi offhandedly. 

“No! You focus on _ensnaring_ him. You know how father pushes you relentlessly about why he hasn’t made an offer,” responded the brother. 

“I wish he wouldn’t. He knows the way in which he frames the whole ordeal strikes a nerve with me,” said Yamaguchi. “It’s like I’m not allowed to be honest with my feelings. ‘All that matters is that he is rich and in love with you,’” Yamaguchi says, mocking his father’s intonation. 

“You are unlucky in that you are the one designated to bring this family happiness and security through this marriage. But you are lucky in that he is positively besotted with you,” said Hinata. 

Yamaguchi smiled warmly, bringing a bunch of flowers to cover his rosy cheeks. “You really think so?”

“Someone would have to be willfully blind to deny it.”

“And, you!” Yamaguchi said, suddenly changing the topic. “What will you say if you see your beloved Lieutenant Atsumu tonight?”

Hinata whipped his head to look at Yamaguchi incredulously. “He is _not_ my beloved! Be quiet! I will converse with him. If he asks me to dance, it would be improper to deny him.” 

“Like you could!”

“Oh stop that would you!” said Hinata. “I think that’s enough flowers for me. Let me help you with your hair! Oikawa is likely holding up Kinoshita as we speak.”

As Yamaguchi swapped spots with his brother, Terushima sneakily walked past the room and made his way outside to their yard. 

Once outside, Terushima sighed. Many thoughts were running through his mind. 

**The first:** Based on the flow of the conversation, Yamaguchi was evidently unhappy with his forced attachment to Sir Tsukishima. So much that he was eager to move on from the topic.

 **The second** : Hinata was enamored with a lieutenant by the name of Atsumu, who was likely to show up at the ball. 

**The third:** He may have a chance with the eldest brother after all. He swooned at the thought.

 **The fourth:** He promised Takeda he would court Hinata. Hinata was still a beautiful man. And shorter than him whereas Yamaguchi stood taller. 

**The fifth:** He needed to return to Shiratorizawa an engaged man. Otherwise, he would receive the harsh scolding of Sir Ushijima.

 **The sixth:** He needed to intervene, choose between one of two options. He could offer Yamaguchi a way out by marrying him. Yamaguchi was the brother which first captured his attention. His sweet disposition he thought would fit well with his image as a reverend. But he already promised Takeda he would court Hinata. But, if he chose to defend his affections towards the redhead in front of a Lieutenant, he may be challenged to a fight. He may become the target of the entire militia. 

As Terushima saw it, there was only one option. He did not want to die. 

* * *

Kuroo wished he could skip the ball altogether. But he had just made up with Tsukishima and he could not afford to be absent. 

But he dreaded the idea of seeing Yamaguchi dance with Tsukishima. So his purpose would be to keep them apart. As Yamaguchi was likely to be asked to dance by other bachelors, Tsukishima might finally feel convinced to sever the attachment between them. 

Then, by the end of the night, Kuroo would sweep in and finally confess his love to his friend—convince him that he has always been the right choice.

* * *

When the family stepped foot in Karasuno Park, they were left speechless by the splendor of it all. 

A grand chandelier with too many candles to count greeted them through the entranceway. Though there were many people, the hallways were long and wide, so many could fit inside at once. 

There were various floral arrangements that emitted a sweet aroma throughout the rooms, much different to the scent of sweat and liquor typical of country balls. Women wore sophisticated gowns. There was no yelling, not yet at least. Only women shyly hiding behind their fans, and men securing partners. Not many were recognizable town member of Miyagi, yet all seemed to be on some level familiar with one another. 

Hinata could not help but feel conspicuous among them. Ukai patted Ennoshita on the shoulder, bracing themselves for the interactions which awaited them.

Takeda, Oikawa, and Suga were rendered silent, gaping at the scene before them, staring like babies opening their eyes to the world for the first time. 

Hinata needn’t worry about them being shy. 

Awaiting them at the end of the hall was Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Kuroo. Hinata assumed they made up. But still, he kept a wary eye on Yamaguchi, who had been kept hidden in the dark about the Kuroo incident. 

They said their usual greetings, but Hinata was distracted. He looked for any sign of the regiment. 

“Sir Hinata, are you looking for someone?” asked Tsukishima, reeling him back in. 

“Oh! No, not at all! I was just absorbing every detail. You say you rarely serve as host, but you have done the most marvelous job!” he said happily as he bounced on his heels. 

Tsukishima mumbled a thank you. Kageyama cleared his throat, which caused the entire party to turn silent. He seemed to sink back into himself before he said, “In your hair...is that not a wreath of baby’s breath?”

Hinata nodded. “It is.” 

Kageyama nodded. “I see.” 

An awkward silence fell momentarily before Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi to dance. The question caught no one except Kuroo by surprise, who hadn’t expected him to ask immediately upon their greeting. Yamaguchi quickly agreed, prompting Tsukishima to extend an arm and lead them away. 

Takeda nudged Ukai, “My, look at how he dotes on our Yams!” 

Hinata winced at how obvious his father was, and walked off to find Atsumu. He did not notice how Kageyama started to follow him. 

However, the taller gentleman quickly abandoned the task when he spotted a blonde woman fix her gaze excitedly on the ginger. 

“Shouyou!” she called out. 

“Lady Yachi! How glad I am to see you!” he practically leaped. “I have so much to tell you! Come, come!” 

And with that, they became lost in the crowd. Kageyama cursed at how easily he was able to lose him. 

* * *

“Wow. So, this Atsumu just so happens to have grown up with Sir Kageyama? What is their history?” asked Yachi incredulously.

“I am not at liberty to say,” said Hinata. He groaned loudly, and ruffled his hair, displacing a few flowers in doing so. “Ohhh, but how I wish to tell you! Just understand Kageyama has acted unforgivably.”

“Hmm, I believe you! But do tell me, is your Lieutenant here tonight?”

“Do not call him _my_ lieutenant! I have met him less than a handful of times.”

“But you are interested, nonetheless?”

“...I am not at liberty to say.”

“ _Who_ would have thought we’d see the day?”

“Oh, hush,” Hinata urged. He shoved Yachi slightly for caving into a fit of giggles. 

“Well let’s go ask the colonel if he is here! I believe I saw him with Suga in the other room! You must come with me though, he looks frightening!”

“That, he looks. But he apparently drops the intimidation act only around Suga and it is the most wholesome sight!”

* * *

“Atsumu?” said Daichi, furrowing his brow. “He did not tell you? He opted not to come. He said his presence might complicate things with another gentleman from his past.” 

Hinata’s face fell. He didn't show? Wasn’t he the same man who said he was not intimidated time and time again over the past week? 

Hinata felt guilty for feeling annoyed, but he had wanted to enjoy his company. Sir Kageyama was appearing everywhere, it seemed. Unwanted, too. 

Hinata thanked the colonel and wished him a happy evening, which made the man blush and glance over to Suga, who was eagerly introducing himself to other members of the regiment behind them. 

“Don’t worry, Shouyou,” said Yachi. “Perhaps he felt it would be rude to Sir Tsukishima to be the cause of a scene in his new home.”

“You are right, I suppose.”

“Sir Hinata!” came a voice from behind. 

The two turned around to see Terushima approaching, a flower in his hand. 

“Oh, reverend,” Hinata said with a bow. “Good evening. Have you been introduced to my friend, Lady Yachi.”

Terushima bowed deeply. “Sir Hinata. I hope you have not forgotten my request to remain close this evening.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in horror. He had forgotten. It was quite literally the last thing on his mind. 

“Oh, my apologies! Um-”

He was cut off by another bow from the reverend, who held out the yellow rose in his hand. 

“Would you do me the honor of granting me the next dance?” he said rather loudly. Some turned from their conversations to eye the man curiously.

Hinata urged him to stand. “I did not think you danced. Please tell me that the rose in your hand is not from one of the displays…” 

“Dancing is not an activity inappropriate for a clergyman,” said Terushima. 

“Yes, I will dance with you,” hesitated Hinata.

He had no choice. If he refused Terushima, he would have to refuse every other man at the party who might ask later. Those were the rules of regency ball etiquette. And what if Atsumu changed his mind and arrived later?

Though Terushima deemed dancing an appropriate activity, he did not warn Hinata that he did not know how to dance. 

He stumbled many times. Bumped into other couples. Stepped over Hinata’s feet. Completely discarded the concept of rhythm.

Hinata was embarrassed. No god could help them now. Terushima’s blunders were obvious to all watching, but he saw nothing wrong with his movements. He attempted to speak with Hinata, but was interrupted by missteps and the movements of the musical composition. 

At the end of the song, Terushima bowed and thanked Hinata for being such a “gracious partner.” 

“Sir Hinata, I am so sorry to be such an unworthy, cowardly man.”

Hinata looked confused. “I’m sorry?”

“I hope you find it somewhere in that pure heart of yours to forgive me!” he said with a pained expression. “Excuse me, I must look for Sir Yamaguchi.” 

Yachi and Hinata shared a look of shock. “What was that all about?” asked Yachi.

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” said Hinata. 

* * *

“My, did you see Reverend Terushima just now?” remarked Oikawa in jest. 

“The poor man does not know he has made a fool of himself among these people,” remarked Iwaizumi with a sour expression. 

“Hinata is thus embarrassed by association,” added the brunette. “Say, Captain Iwa, why have you not asked me to dance?”

“Could you please refrain from calling me that in public spaces?” 

“There are no other officers around!” exclaimed Oikawa, the wine from his glass spilling over onto his satin gloves.

“You’re making a mess of yourself,” the captain said bitterly. 

“It’s a ball!” the other argued

“I won’t be dancing with someone who lacks manners,” he said accusingly, yanking his arm away from Oikawa.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“The way you’re acting! Shamelessly on your third wine glass, you do not control your volume when you speak. Don’t you care that others might misjudge you?” 

“No, because I have not attended this ball with any of _them_!”

“Still, I know you to be better than this. Do you wish to project this image of yourself to them, and thus on me ‘by association?’” Iwaizumi said harshly. But one look at the man beside him caused all of his courage to disintegrate. 

“Contrary to your opinion of me, I don’t _‘perform’_ for anyone!” Oikawa said, eyes turning bloodshot and glassy. He scowled.

“Wait, no, that came out—I didn’t mean to offe—” 

Oikawa threw what was left in his glass in the face of the captain. “My sincerest apologies, Captain Iwaizumi, for being so shameless!” he yelled as he stormed off. 

Iwaizumi attempted to catch up, but the wine slipped its way between his lids. He squinted to alleviate the burn but immediately hit his knee on a table.

A fellow soldier helped him to a washroom so he could wash his eyes out.

“Better?” asked the other soldier.

Iwaizumi put out a thumb’s up in response. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” a playful smile danced across his face. 

“Not another word, please, Makki,” said Iwaizumi. “Something like that.” 

* * *

Suga’s eyes followed Oikawa, who was marching through the crowds, trying his best to cover his tear-stained face. Suga’s chest filled with anger, when he looked at Iwaizumi, who was walking with a friend, drenched in wine. No matter how he offended his brother, Suga would not forgive him.

“Daichi!” yelled Suga, interrupting the Colonel’s conversation with other gentlemen.

Daichi looked over evidently worried. “What’s the matter?” 

“I believe one of _your_ officers,” he said pointing to Iwaizumi, “has just made Oikawa cry!”

Daichi was unsure what to say, but seeing the hurt in Suga’s eyes, he folded.

“I will speak to him,” he said. 

“I will go comfort my brother,” Suga said sadly. 

“I still have to fulfill my promise. Will you reserve a dance for me the next time we meet? Ball or no ball?” said Daichi, discreetly placing a gentle hand in the small of Suga’s back as he moved around him toward Iwaizumi. 

Suga smiled and Daichi’s heart soared.

* * *

As Yachi and Hinata conversed through the rooms, they were brought to an abrupt halt by the sudden appearance of Kageyama. 

Neither party uttered a greeting. The air aloft hung still. Yachi felt nauseous eyeing how the two fenced with one another just through stare. Kageyama gulped, choosing to strike first and break the silence. 

“Sir Hinata,” he said. 

“Sir Kageyama,” Hinata challenged. 

“If you are not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honor of dancing the next reel with me?” he rushed out much too forcefully. 

Hinata froze in place. There was that confusing twisting in his gut, that instinct to run and hide. 

Even had Hinata had all the wit in the world, it would have failed him that moment.

“I—why—you see, my knee—Yes. It would be my pleasure. Thank you,” he sputtered, fingers fiddling with the ends of his coat. 

Kageyama uttered no reply, only bowed deeply, and walked to the dance floor to await the change in music. 

Once out of sight, Hinata pulled Yachi aside into a vacant corridor. 

“Yachi, what have I done? Why could I not think up a reason to decline? That man’s energy is cursed!” said Hinata in a panic.

“I know you made a vow or whatever that was at the last ball, but he does compliment you by singling you out. Even you would be a simpleton to offend a man with Sir Kageyama’s influence over something so trivial like half a full history given to you by Atsumu,” reasoned Yachi. “It seems he does not often go out of his way to seek a partner. If you refused him, we may not know how he would respond.”

Hinata tapped his feet in annoyance. She was right. He could not give Kageyama another reason to be unjust to Atsumu or cut his stay short. 

He lifted his head up at the abrupt conclusion of the song that was playing. “Yachi, I must go!” he yelled, rushing back to the next room.

* * *

The two stood across from each other, surrounded by other happy faces and adoring couples. Those sitting out chatted among themselves, gossiping about the rare sight of Sir Kageyama immersing himself in social festivities. No doubt asking, _“Who is his partner? His name? What great family is he from?”_

When the music began, the two fell into the complicated steps and swirls of the reel. Hinata was surprised to see how fluidly Kageyama moved—in contrast to his general stiffness—how swiftly and gently he moved along the crescendos coming from the violins, as though he were dancing on the notes themselves. 

Both paid care not to miss a step, not botch their form, all the while continuing their stare-off. Neither refused to tear away from their gaze. 

“If knowledge of dancing is a test of competence for the rest of society,” said Hinata, stepping forward to pivot and swap sides with Kageyama. “Then for us, it seems to be a duel. Do you not agree?”

“It cannot be so if there is no challenge issued,” responded the raven-haired man, stepping behind the gentleman to his left. 

As Hinata did the same, he issued a challenge. “Then, allow me.”

As they converged in the centerline, he resumed. “Now that I have done so, you ought to comment on the joviality of the music or the quality of the hors d'oeuvres.”

“Please advise me as to which option you prefer to hear,” replied Kageyama.

“I am content you replied at all. We may be silent for now,” he said as they broke apart. They went through the movements once more. Before Hinata could begin again, Kageyama drew his bow.

“Do you always talk while dancing?” he asked. 

“Why no, but I would not wish to come across as unpleasant and vain,” said Hinata teasingly as he turned his back in the next motion. 

They linked both hands for a spin. “Tell me,” said Kageyama, lacing his fingers through Hinata’s. “Do you and your sisters ever walk with _different_ officers to town, or is it always the same group?” 

The arrow.

“We have been grateful to make new acquaintances with the Colonel and some of his soldiers,” Hinata said through a tight smile as he held an even tighter grip. “When you saw us, you saw an old acquaintance of yours in our group, did you not?”

The next step called for the release of their hands, and again, they stood face to face as every alternating couple moved around them.

"Atsumu is an old acquaintance, indeed. It is no surprise he was able to charm you all,” Kageyama said, expression souring by the note. 

“It seems you are not convinced by his manners. Is that an enduring sentiment?” Hinata spat as they both stepped into the center. 

But Kageyama drew in exceedingly close, nostrils flared, in his eyes settled a stare more scathing than Hinata had ever seen from him before. He had truly angered him. Neither moved, much to the confusion of the other dancers, who did their best to accommodate around the obstruction. 

_“Why do you ask such a question?”_

Hinata refused to back down. 

_“To make out your character.”_

_“And what have you discovered?”_

_“Very little. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly.”_

_“Well,”_ Kageyama said, the edge in his voice beginning to soften out. _“I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.”_

With that the two fell back into the dance as though they never stopped. The spins and the twirls were second-nature to them. The candlelights became a golden swirl, indiscriminate voices overlapping with the music creating a new sound altogether. Everything that was once clear blurred into a new setting, a new dance. One where Kageyama and Hinata danced alone, meeting each other in brief, intense moments, before some force wedged itself between. It was an ongoing dance of misunderstandings between them, dizzying two stubborn partners unwilling to fall first. 

When the music concluded, they said nothing. For the first time, Kageyama took his leave as Hinata struggled to compose his thoughts. Target hit. 

* * *

The voice of Terushima was like a blaring horn in Hinata’s daydream.

“That gentleman! I recognize him as the man who often accompanies my patron! I must introduce myself at once,” Terushima declared, fixing his overcoat and checking his breath.

Terushima approached him and introduced himself in a volume several decibels louder than the rest of the room. Kageyama dismissed him quickly, excusing himself while Terushima stood unable to get more than his greeting in. 

When Hinata walked a few rooms down, he saw Ennoshita sitting at the piano, a distraught look in his eyes. A drunken soldier leaned over the instrument, complaining that Ennoshita must be tone-deaf to sing as he did. 

Before Hinata could react, Ennoshita ran off with Ukai tailing him close behind. 

When Hinata turned, he was met with a familiar Cheshire-grin. Placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in, Kuroo whispered, “When in your company, the night never seems to be short of laughs.” 

Hinata shoved the man off of him. Lightheaded, broken down, and desperate for air, Hinata fought his way to find an exit outside. 

* * *

“Excuse me, Sir Tsukishima,” said Yamaguchi. 

“But Tadashi, I had something I wanted to a—” began Tsukishima, but the freckled man was already running off.

“I’m sorry! I think something is disagreeing with my stomach!” 

Yamaguchi desperately needed to find a waste bucket or a sink. He may have had one too many drinks, and felt nauseated. Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his suitor, Yamaguchi hurried away. 

But before he could reach the room, he felt a hand pull his arm in a different direction. The sudden movement stupefied him, and he was compelled to follow. 

From a distance, Kageyama saw Terushima link arms with Yamaguchi. This served to deepen his anger.

He found his friend sitting, and urged him to follow him in the direction he saw Terushima leading the man his friend was deeply in love with. 

It was when they reached a secluded room, that they heard the voice of Terushima, laced with urgency. 

“Sir Yamaguchi. Forgive me for being so bold, but I cannot stand to see you like this.”

Yamaguchi raised his hands defensively. “Reverend, I’m not sure what you mean. I’m perfectly alright.”

“No, you aren’t! I happened to overhear your conversation with Sir Hinata this afternoon. I know it pains you to be forced into an unwanted engagement. You are too wonderful to be subjected to such pressures. If you do not love Sir Tsukishima, you should not agree to an engagement with him. There are more agreeable alternatives, if you'll allow me to explain!”

“ _What?_ ” Yamaguchi said harshly, clearly offended. “You do not know what you speak of!”

“I heard your words. _‘I am not allowed to be honest with my feelings! All that matters is that he is rich!’_ Is that not what you said? I know he is rich and handsome, but you do not truly love him. It’s okay to admit it.”

Kageyama was about to storm in, but his friend put a hand on his shoulder. He could not see his friend’s face as it was tilted down, but when he looked to the floor, he saw droplets fall and darken spots of fabric on the rug beneath them.

Tsukishima said nothing. He removed the hand from his friend’s shoulder and began walking briskly away. Kageyama followed, but stopped halfway, glancing into one of the main rooms, which glowed in golden light—artificial light—compared to the ill-lit hallway he stood in.

He knew his friend’s heart had been crushed. The cheerful drunkenness around them, the ornaments, the roses, the ribbons, the candles, the colors, the conversations, everything his friend poured his effort into now laughed back at him. 

He had his mind made up to humiliate the two of them for being so shameless, so inconsiderate, so cruel to his friend who felt nothing but love toward Yamaguchi. He walked back, fists clenched, emotions fueled, more than ready for confrontation. 

But when he returned, he saw that Terushima stood alone in the room, a hand at rubbing a tender cheek. 

Kageyama took a step forward, but Terushima sighed, turning to the window. 

“It seems I must move on to the next thing,” the reverend said to no one in particular. “I must propose to Sir Hinata tomorrow.” 

_I never had to worry about Atsumu, then?_ he thought to himself. All the resolve left Kageyama’s body when Terushima uttered that sentence. There was nothing to do except turn away.

* * *

Kuroo saw Tsukishima alone by the fountain in the back garden. He wondered what his friend does outside, but figured playing host was too arduous a task for him, after all. 

He smiled. It was his moment. “Kei,” he yelled as he ran toward the blonde.

Tsukishima didn’t turn around, which confused Kuroo, but he tried again. 

“Kei,” he repeated when he reached him. Kuroo avoided looking at him, his nerves getting the better of him. When he finally caught his breath, he began his confession. “I don’t know how to say this, but I will say it quickly and get it over with.”

He paused to wait for a reply. Nothing. So, he continued.

“I love you. I have since nearly our first encounter,” Kuroo revealed, voice cracking and wobbly. “I know you have been infatuated with Ukai’s son, but surely now you see how distant he was from you this evening.”

Still nothing.

“Kei! Now, you see, right? It has always been me! I’ve always been here. I know you best, the ins-and-outs of Kei Tsukishima and we could be so happy. Imagine our influence? Imagine the life we cou—”

“Stop,” bellowed the blonde in an exacting tone.

Kuroo felt his knees buckle, and almost caved in, but he listened.

“Just. Stop. I will hear no more,” he spat as he trudged off somewhere else to be alone. 

And that’s all it took for Kuroo to know. Kuroo was not accustomed to crying, so when hot tears trickled down his face, he was unsure what it was that made him feel warm in the biting cold. But there was a first time for everything. 

* * *

The night had reached its climax. Everyone, for the most part, was enjoying themselves. 

Kageyama found Kuroo on the balcony of his room, curious as to why the man had suddenly disappeared. When he saw Kuroo crouched over, sniffling into the concrete barrier of the balcony, he could almost laugh.

How did all three friends manage to end the night so utterly broken?

Kageyama walked over like he was avoiding stepping on eggshells. He remained silent to let Kuroo ride the last waves of his sobs.

When he finally stood, he looked at Kageyama, who was staring down at the now-empty gardens, not having any clue of how much his friend had seen. Kuroo turned his back to the scenery, trying to think of a way to humor his way out of humiliation. 

Kageyama would not have any of it. 

“I’ll be off to Shiratorizawa on business in 3 day’s time. I will be gone for some months. You should join me. I think the trip would do you good.”

“I think you’re right,” admitted Kuroo softly.

Kageyama nodded, still looking down when a figure walking grabbed his attention. 

Not even the pale moonlight could fade the brilliance of red that sat atop Shouyou Hinata’s head. The boy walked directly to the fountain, balancing himself on the thin railing that separated ground from water. Hinata attempted to skip and twirl but immediately ceased his tricks when he just barely saved himself from falling in. 

Kageyama felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He watched longingly, unable to shake the constriction of his chest. He could cry himself; he did not comprehend this newfound emotion in the slightest. But he would spare Kuroo the trauma of trying to comfort him. 

He reached a limp hand out over the railing, spreading his fingers to let the breeze coat each one and ground him. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I think the fountain of Miyagi’s charm has run dry. It was all rather dull, was it not? It has given all it has to offer.” 

Kuroo huffed in agreement. They were both lying, but neither had the strength to admit it.

They walked off, putting on their bravest faces to bid their guests goodbye. Looking over once more at the redhead, who was now sprawled across the lawn. Kageyama decided it would be much too dangerous for _him_ to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're all idiots... but did u see? i gave u guys like a droplet of fluff with that daisuga interaction.... and hmmm who do you think kageyama means by "him" in the last line?? questions questions....
> 
> that dance scene lives in my head rent-free, esp when the scene switches and they’re dancing by themselves...ugh i hope i did it justice!!! i can't express enough thank for all your sweet comments! i am nothing w/o wonderful readers! :')
> 
> follow me on twitter @SOULC4SE !!! i recently made it and have like 2 followers, but i'd love to interact with you guys more as readers/writers/hq fans! i follow back hehe
> 
> comments + kudos are greatly appreciated! have a happy weekend, everyone, much love!!! <3


	6. Of Mr. Collins and Lizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to update as much as i can before the new semester starts. :)
> 
> happy reading!!! /// twitter: @SOULC4SE

“What should I do?” asked Tsukishima later that evening once all the guests finally vacated his estate. He gazed absentmindedly at nothing in particular; in his right hand, the blonde fiddled with a single fallen flower petal.

Kageyama looked up from his letter and thought for a moment. “You still have ownership over the Sendai estate, do you not?”

Tsukishima hummed. 

“Well, then you may wish to return there for some time. Staying here even a day longer would mean you run into countless reminders of him,” Kageyama added.

“You are right,” Tsukishima’s voice lacked any emotion. It made Kageyama shudder. 

Since Tsukishima met Yamaguchi, Kageyama noticed how his friend spoke more openly, and seemed to find purpose even in the most menial tasks. The emptiness which filled his speech felt foreign now, and Kageyama was sorry for it.

“What will you do?” the blonde added.

“I leave in two days to Shiratorizawa. There I will meet a cousin, and Sir Ushijima.”

“I saw you dancing with Sir Hinata.” 

“Tomorrow, he will be engaged,” Kageyama replied with an edge to his voice. “I overheard Reverend Terushima earlier this evening.”

Tsukishima shifted in his seat, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Does that information upset you?”

“Why do you presume it would have any affect on me at all?”

“I do not presume. I am asking if it does, but your reply just now is a sufficient answer.”

“I thought Sir Hinata was more sensible than to marry a man like him. That reverend is absolutely ridiculous!” his voice rising steadily.

It was plain to see that Kageyama was an envious man. However, Tsukishima refrained from pushing the topic any further. Yamaguchi hadn’t mentioned any such announcement to him, or even that there was an attachment between the reverend and Hinata. 

He cleared his throat, desiring to change the subject when the freckled gentleman crept into his thoughts yet again.

“So,” Tsukishima began again. “Kuroo will be joining you, then?”

Kageyama jolted slightly from his reflection. “Yes.”

“Tell him I’m sorry, will you? That I cannot return his affections.”

“I will not.” Kageyama ignored the way his friend’s mouth fell open in shock. “He knows well you do not return them. If you wish to apologize, you must do so on your own accord. But first, you must wait patiently for his wound to heal, before daring to slice it back open.”

Tsukishima nodded. “Then, would you mind drafting a letter for me?”

Kageyama obliged, reaching over to grab a new sheet to begin. 

“Kei, should you wish to leave as soon as tomorrow, I can take care of the furniture covers and the staff. I do not enjoy seeing you distressed.”

Kei offered a ghost of a smile and thanked his friend. "What a generous king you are."

* * *

“What was it you tried to convey to him?” asked Daichi sternly. “Suga scorned me for your behavior, you know! I’m attempting to court him and your behavior has caused me trouble!”

Iwaizumi groaned, apologizing profusely to Daichi for causing such a spectacle.

“I mixed up all of my words, Daichi. I only tried to say people might misunderstand him! And perhaps it came out roughly, but it’s not as though I am always aware of my tone!” he said, bringing his hands to his face. “I like Sir Oikawa, I do. But he is so openly flirtatious, I’m unprepared each time. Underneath that exterior, though, he seems to have a sense of loyalty that could match yours. I just fear others might not be able to see such an admirable trait for themselves. What if they find him ridiculous or too eager, because of his coquetry?”

“If they could see through that side of him, you’d have many more rivals vying for the man’s affection,” said Daichi wearing an empathetic smile. “Has Oikawa actually directed his flirtation toward anyone else? Or are you just attempting to rationalize fear?”

“Fear? Of Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked himself, eyebrows furrowed. That was when it clicked for Iwaizumi. 

_“Contrary to your opinion of me, I don’t ‘perform’ for anyone!”_

_“I have not attended this ball with any of them!”_

“He’s really only looking at me?” Iwaizumi asked as though the thought were surreal.

Daichi chuckled, patting Iwaizumi on his back. “You are a great soldier, but absolutely hopeless in matters of the heart. Now, go apologize before Suga becomes angry with me for failing to discipline you!”

“YES, COLONEL!”

* * *

Terushima found himself rather nervous the next morning. A humble bouquet of wildflowers were nestled in his coat pocket; he had risen especially early to pluck them. 

He had been at the Ukai estate some weeks, and he felt his performance at the ball left a favorable impression on Hinata—yes, in spite of his dancing and professing his affections toward Yamaguchi, Terushima harbored no insecurities. 

For, in marrying any of the brothers, Terushima considered himself a guardian angel of sorts; thanks to his altruism, the family would not descend into poverty. 

When he walked into the dining room, he scanned his eyes over the family, who did not seem to immediately notice his presence. 

It was not until Ennoshita turned his head and spoke that they perceived him. “Reverend, good morning. Will you not be joining us?” spoke Ennoshita as he returned his attention to his breakfast. 

“Oh-oh, I thank you. Sir Takeda,” he bowed in the direction of Ukai. 

“Sir Ukai,” he continued, bowing to Takeda. No one corrected him. 

“If you permit me, I wish May I hope for the honor of—sir I, with your wonderful son—no, no pardon me—Ahem, I wish for the honor of soliciting a private audience with Sir Hinata in the course of this morning?” Terushima finally managed. 

And with that, the room came to a standstill. Horror flashed across their faces; Oikawa and Suga found themselves kicking each other’s shins under the table in an attempt to neutralize their expressions. 

A piece of bread fell from Hinata’s mouth, as a hand reached out to Yamaguchi for salvation. He looked over to his brother. _This cannot be happening. He cannot be serious,_ his eyes spoke.

Yamaguchi returned a sympathetic look, _I won’t leave you._ He squeezed his brother’s hand. 

Only Takeda sprang from his seat. “Yes, of course!” he exclaimed, the broad smile on his face angered Hinata to no end. He had been in on this. “He would be happy to! Everyone out. Out! Ukai. Come along! Yamaguchi, let go of Hinata this instant!”

“Hold on!” pleaded Hinata so desperately that his voice cracked. “The Reverend surely can have nothing to say to me that cannot be shared with you all? Are we not a family?” 

Takeda waved off his son’s questions, pointing a finger at him to stay in place or suffer the consequences. But, Takeda failed to consider that Hinata was never one to be afraid of consequences. 

And as they all reluctantly trickled out, Terushima and Hinata were left alone in the dining hall. Terushima puffed out his chest and began walking toward the redhead. Hinata, for a brief moment, considered running. However, as he stood, Terushima had already reached his chair and was now positioned on one knee. He held out the bouquet with trembling arms.

Hinata’s face contorted at the sight, but he sat back down awkwardly, having no choice but to get this over with. 

“Sir Hinata,” began Terushima, maintaining fierce eye contact. _Perhaps he saw through my escape plan. He does not blink to make sure I don’t disappear,_ thought Hinata to himself.

“The instant I walked into your home, I was consumed by a strong love for you. Immediately, I singled you out as the man I wish to be the companion of my future life. Your modesty and shyness just now are only a few, of many items, on a long list of your countless perfections.”

Hinata would normally sneak a sly remark on the redundancy of so many quantitative descriptors in one sentence. Miraculously, he held himself back.

“They have only served to deepen my love for you as opposed to driving me away. Please, allow me to list my reasons for marrying you—to which your father has given me heartily consent.”

Hinata wanted to contest his claims but feared if he opened his mouth to speak, instead laughter would escape. Though the very existence of Reverend Terushima amused Hinata a great deal, he could not laugh in the man’s face, given the sensitivity of the matter and his position to the reverend's power. Terushima, however, interpreted the pause as a signal of approval, and continued.

“My happiness aside, it is imperative of a priest to set the example of matrimony to his parish. My esteemed patron, Sir Ushijima, advised me it would be wise to do so. He said, ‘Look for a strong partner, someone not self-absorbed and not from too great a family'—as I, myself, do not come from remarkable wealth. He must be active, skilled in many things, intelligent—strong, as he says.

And I, knowing Sir Ushijima’s nature, am positive he would rejoice at our union. And, this marriage would be advantageous in another sense. I could grant your fathers complete ownership of this estate. Your brothers would cease to worry about Sir Ukai’s death or what might follow afterward. You would be responsible for their happiness, their safe and secure futures. I would also leave you a decent inheritance should I die. Worry not, such financial troubles would never escape my lips after we become married. Now, as far as the cere—”

Terushima’s speech would have run on much longer had he not made the mistake of looking directly into Hinata’s eyes. One glance and he understood that his turn to speak had passed.

Standing again, Hinata began his reply. “Reverend, you are too hasty. You speak as though I have already accepted your proposal, but I must inform you that my inferior position has not stripped me of my personal will. I accept your compliments and thank you for the kindnesses you have offered me in your offer of marriage. While I recognize your offer as well-meaning, it is impossible for me to accept.” 

“I know that men and women who are courted often reject the man they mean to accept so as to prove their love and loyalty,” reasoned Terushima. “You needn’t question my fidelity nor m—”

“You misunderstand me. I am no such person,” said Hinata, wasting no time to cut him off. “I can see plainly how our tempers, our interests, our opinions of the world are incompatible. I would not dishonor you by risking your happiness, and my own for that matter, to enter a union because it is deemed convenient or advantageous. Do not look down on me as one of those men or women who hold their suitors on a tether. I am acting as rationally as I can. I wish you a happy and rich life. By my rejection, I do everything in my lowly power to ensure you both. I beg you do not seek or invent ulterior motives in my speech where they do not exist.” 

“You, see, your speech, so charming,” Terushima attempted to salvage the situation once more. “Perhaps if we consulted your fathers—”

“If you wish to continue the self-deception, you may, but I will hear no more of it. Good day to you, Reverend Terushima.”

And with that statement, the dining room, the center of endless family gossip, left no more room for Terushima to reply. It did, however, manage to squeeze in the muffled laughs coming from the opposite side of the door. 

* * *

“Reverend! You mustn’t give up! We can bring Hinata to reason. He is but a stubborn boy.”

“Then, Sir, if man naturally seeks happiness in marriage, I fear that his obstinance would make an impossible hurdle to overcome.” 

* * *

“Ukai! Convince him.”

“Father, I will not! I would sooner be disowned than to marry that man!”

Between Takeda’s fury and Hinata’s teary resentment, Ukai could find no compromise. _I cannot win._ He sighed deeply, feeling somewhat guilty. _Had I just been a better father…_ He dismissed the thought as the two men before him were awaiting his response.

“Hinata, from this day forward you must be a stranger to one of us. If you do not marry Reverend Terushima, your father will never see you again. And I… will never see you again if you do.”

This earned a smile, leap, and embrace characteristic of the redhead. Takeda simply stormed off. 

Ukai knew how to handle Takeda. However, when it came to his son, each time he was sure he had everything figured out, Hinata continued to shock him with gutsy behavior. Anyone else would call it reckless. 

* * *

Hinata wished to avoid Terushima a while longer, so he did not immediately return home. Soon he found himself just at the border between countryside and town. When he squinted, he could make out the faint outline of a familiar figure. Walking closer, he recognized it to be Atsumu’s.

A small bit of residual anger boiled in him. He knew it was unjustified, but because of Atsumu’s absence, Hinata had endured many more unpleasantries than he felt could possibly fit in the course of one evening. 

He walked over, intent on hearing Atsumu give a reason for his absence in person. However, when the lieutenant noticed Hinata approaching, he jumped up from his seated position under a large willow tree and smiled, goofy and wide. Hinata felt a calm wash over him, which was quickly replaced by that damned shyness only Atsumu’s presence invoked.

“Sir Hinata, what a pleasure it is to see you this afternoon! I want to apologize for my failure to attend last night’s ball. It was a last-minute decision. I wouldn’t want to cause trouble for Sir Tsukishima because of petty rivalry, especially after he so politely extended an invitation to the regiment,” he spoke sincerely.

Hinata, caught off guard by the apology, could only say, “No! Do not apologize. I think it admirable you considered a stranger’s feelings.” _So much for strong will._

“How was it, after all?” Atsumu said, plucking a catkin from the branch which hung overhead. “Are these not curious flowers? They look so much like insects.” 

Hinata could not stop the blush which tinted his ears if he tried. He nodded in agreement, not daring to speak should words, for once, fail him.

Atsumu observed his reaction curiously. Hinata was so lost in his gaze, he had not realized it when Atsumu reiterated his question until Atsumu waved a hand before his face. 

“Oh! My apologies, I was distracted,” apologized Hinata, bowing. “What did you say?” 

“Ah, I only asked how the ball went.”

“Hm, it was all formality and rigid etiquette. Nothing too spectacular.” 

“Did you dance?”

“With Reverend Terushima,” said Hinata, covering his mouth with his forearm. “Sorry, I lied. _That_ was indeed amusing.”

“I wished I could have seen. Though, I wish more that you could have danced with me,” Atsumu said sheepishly. 

“Reverend Terushima proposed to me this morning, but I declined,” Hinata blurted out, but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. He internally kicked himself in the groin. Why in the world had he chosen to follow Atsumu’s flirtation with _that_?

Atsumu’s eyes widened momentarily before he let out a light-hearted, airy laugh that Hinata swore made the trees sway along with it. 

“My condolences to the Reverend. I admonish you for crushing the spirits of such a respectable man,” Atsumu bantered. “However, I am the worst for being relieved at such heart-wrenching news.” 

“As the man deemed responsible for everyone’s happiness, I am glad such news could put you at ease,” Hinata said, matching the other’s playfulness. 

“Shouyou,” said Atsumu, the last of his small chuckles escaping his lips. “I am temporarily being stationed up north. I am needed there for policing, and will be there for some time. I do not know if I am to return to Miyagi for the remainder of the summer.”

“Oh.”

“But! I do wish to see you before I leave. Now that Reverend Terushima has been rejected, nothing stands in my way of asking for your company. There is still some time, I am not to leave for another fortnight.” 

Hinata’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. No sooner than Atsumu reappeared, he was to disappear again. However, Hinata had already turned down one offer that morning. Refusing to wallow in despair any further, he made a proposition. 

“You are welcome to visit me at my home. I would very much like to introduce you to my fathers. More formally, that is.” Atsumu accepted the invitation, saying in a week’s time he would pay them a visit. 

As they resumed speaking, Atsumu threw the catkin he picked at Hinata, prompting a small battle among the willows. Whoever landed more hits was the winner. The prize, they decided, would be the loser walking the other to their respective homes. Both would be winners, regardless.

In the midst of this playful exchange between Hinata and Atsumu, Kageyama rode near them. He had just finished sending the letter to the Ukai estate, and now went into town to purchase items needed for his travels. 

However, when he noticed the two gentlemen laughing with one another, he felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that overwhelmed him. He shifted his weight onto one side of his body, which his horse understood as a direction to turn around. Kageyama decided he had everything he required, anyway.

* * *

When Hinata returned home, the estate was eerily quiet. Save for the servants walking back and forth, there were no voices to be heard throughout the house. 

He inspected each of the main rooms, careful to avoid running into the reverend, who was to stay at least another 5 days at their home. Whether he would choose to leave earlier because of the events of the morning he had yet to announce. 

When he walked past his father’s study, he overheard Takeda sniffling. Peeking inside, he could see his father nuzzling into Ukai’s shoulder.  
  
“What will we do now that Hinata has denied Reverent Terushima, and Sir Tsukishima will be leaving Karasuno?” Ukai said nothing to this question. He simply kept running his hand gently along Takeda’s spine. 

Stunned, Hinata was sure he misheard the second half. _Sir Tsukishima leaving? Without a proposal?_ The announcement was shrouded in ambiguity; surely, it was a misunderstanding on Takeda’s end. 

However, Hinata ran upstairs to Yamaguchi’s room. 

* * *

“Read it,” Yamaguchi said, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

He handed Hinata an envelope already torn open. He recognized the all-too-familiar seal belonging to Tsukishima. 

He opened the folded paper inside and scanned its contents carefully. 

> _Sir Tadashi Yamaguchi,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. I hope you and your family enjoyed last night’s ball, as I tried my best to cater to what I imagined you might like._
> 
> _I did not get to comment on it yesterday, you ran off just before I was given the chance. Throughout the rooms I scattered decorative bouquets of star jasmines or hyacinths. It reminded me of a conversation we had when you visited my library, how it is not too uncommon for us to make parallels between the heavens and the earth just to bring what is out of reach just a little bit closer._
> 
> _I would argue that perhaps that is why people draw the comparison between your freckles and the stars. Is that not endearing? That there is something impossible about you, something that no one can quite reach no matter how much they might try? Even if you had noticed, I still wished to tell you so myself._
> 
> _Now, I must regretfully inform you that I am to leave Karasuno Park this very night. I will return to Sendai, where I lived before I settled in Miyagi. I cannot inform you of the nature of the business that pulls me away, but I need to tell you that I will be gone indefinitely._
> 
> _I do not know when we may meet again. I would like to thank you for gracing me with your company these last few months. I took comfort in every one of our little meetings. I wish you every happiness in the world. I wish all the best for your family._
> 
> _Sir Kei Tsukishima (Tsukki)_

Hinata was left speechless. Yamaguchi spoke first.

“It was not written by him. That is not his script,” he commented with a quavering voice, surely caused by the slight wobble of his bottom lip. “I assume it was written by Sir Kageyama. Am I really worth so little? That he could not inform me himself? Have I done something to anger him?”

“How can you be sure he is angry?”

“ _How_ can you not tell?” Yamaguchi said, bottom eyelashes dampening. “He is surprisingly easy to read. Even through his letters.”

Hinata raised a brow. He really couldn’t tell, which he supposed was a testament as to how well Yamaguchi had come to know the blonde gentleman. “Still, these are his words?”

“Why did _he_ not write them?” Yamaguchi said, voice rising and breaking all at once. “I don’t understand.”

Inside Hinata raged a quiet storm. But he looked over to his older brother, and imagined that what he felt must be the aftermath: the receding waters, the winds slowing down, the grief over what’s been lost. 

Creeping over, Hinata wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, letting the man sob dryly into his shoulders. 

“Yamaguchi. This letter must be the combined effort of Sir Kageyama and Sir Kuroo to keep their friend away from you. There cannot be any doubt that Sir Tsukishima loves you! Yes _loves_ , he loves you still!”

“No, I cannot imagine them committing such a cruel deception. Perhaps _we_ were mistaken from the beginning,” said Yamaguchi, face still buried and hiding into Hinata’s shoulder. “He never felt anything for me.” 

“They see how much he loves you, but do not approve, and work to keep you away from him! That can be the only reasonable explanation for this.” 

Then, Hinata thought up a plan. “You know our uncles live near Sendai! Their home is less than an hour’s ride. This is what we must do,” he grabbed Yamaguchi by the shoulders, forcing his brother’s posture upright. 

Cupping his brother’s face in his hands, he continued. “We must send them a letter, saying you wish to visit them. You know how Uncle Bokuto could never refuse any of us! While there, you must call on Sir Tsukishima. Or find any excuse to be in town. Be not afraid! Should he hear of your presence, I know he would come running to find you.”

Yamaguchi looked at his brother curiously and then shook his head. “No, I can’t. It would be too _—_ ”

“No, Yamaguchi!” Hinata exclaimed, stabilizing Yamaguchi’s head. “Do not give up. You love him. Do you not?”

“I do,” he said, tears welling again. 

“Then, find out why he runs from you.” Yamaguchi nodded slowly, surrendering into his brother’s scheme. Hinata jumped off his bed, eagerly searching for stationary and an ink bottle. 

Yamaguchi watched him, the devastation in him mellowing out. He let out a soft chuckle when Hinata began writing. 

“You’re beginning to take after father Takeda,” Yamaguchi jested. 

This led to a playful argument between them. Before long, the house seemed to return to its normal state once more, even if for a moment. Pots and pans clanging downstairs as Asahi prepared dinner. Tanaka called for the Reverend. Oikawa and Suga yelled at each other down the hall. Echoes of Ennoshita’s playing filled all the other vacancies. 

* * *

Revisiting the hours of the early morning, before dawn, when the rest of the family recovered from their exhaustion, Ennoshita found himself sneaking outside for a walk.

He had no clear destination but still found himself standing before the lake near their home. He had not slept; his eyes were puffy and his throat was dry. His limbs hung like dead weight. 

The drunken stranger who insulted his playing was the very reason Ennoshita never performed outside his home. His inexperienced playing and sound, he should have guessed, would be unwelcome around so many people who had the luxury of piano lessons being a part of their regular curriculum. People who had the luxury of affording the finest instruments in the world or viewing the performances of the truly talented.

And Ennoshita, confident in the results of his devoted self-teaching, made a fool of himself before such a crowd. He felt that every other praise he had been granted before the previous night's performance was now invalid. 

Unlike Oikawa or Suga, Ennoshita was not regarded as a man of notable beauty. Unlike Yamaguchi, Ennoshita was not especially kind or charming. Unlike Hinata, Ennoshita was not high-spirited and witty. It had not bothered him, truly. Until the only talent which he prided himself on had been shunned by a single person. 

And it dawned upon Ennoshita that perhaps his resilience had just been denial—that he was, in fact, the most fragile of all his brothers. 

While all of this raced through his mind, the crunching of leaves put him on guard. It was still dark out and Ennoshita could not make out the faded silhouette approaching. He got up to run, fearing it may be a robber, but was cut off by a particularly groggy voice. 

“Chikara! What on earth are you doing out so early?” said Tanaka as he walked closer. “Had I not just been waking up to begin my duties, I would not have noticed you slipping out the front door from the window of my quarters. Are you alright?”

That question led to a fit of violent sobs from the other gentleman. He fell to his knees, and Tanaka, suddenly jolted fully awake by the motion, ran to his side. “Chikara, what’s happened?” he yelled. 

“They-they called me tone-deaf and, and,” Ennoshita managed between his labored breathing. “I-I practiced the piece… for so long. And. And I’ve done nothing but embarrass myself! What was I thinking? I will never sing again!” 

Tanaka let him cry, clenching his fists at his side. He stood abruptly, causing Ennoshita to look up out of curiosity.

“They are the idiots! I have heard you train your voice for years! You have the voice of an angel,” he said, his own eyes widening at his candidness. “With all that money of theirs, they still could not afford the privilege of hearing your voice. Forgive me for being so bold, but I am not exaggerating my praises. I love you...r voice and-and your playing! I would hate to see you give up; I would never forgive you.” 

Ennoshita stood. “Then, I will play only for you.”

“No!” Tanaka exclaimed. “That is not what I wish for at all. I wish for you to play how you most want to play, and not be ashamed or insecure about it. You have a sound that is yours alone, and the only thing I desire is that you cherish it more. Because we all...we all love it.” 

When he finished his spiel, both were breathing heavily. There in the darkness before sunrise, his words lingered. They could barely make each other out; the moonlight reflecting off the water before them, shining only enough to make visible the fog produced by their exhalation.

Ennoshita could say nothing. But there, they had this rare moment alone. So, again his feet took Ennoshita to the place his mind wished for him to be: embraced in the arms of the housekeeper. 

Tanaka hesitated to wrap his arms around Ennoshita, his brain malfunctioning for a moment. But eventually, he did, deciding that it was okay for the housekeeper to provide his master comfort in this time of need. 

“Chikara, come along. Let’s walk back before someone passes,” he urged. 

But Ennoshita’s head rested on Tanaka’s chest as he secretly listened to the raging pulse of Tanaka’s heartbeat thumping softly in his chest—an instrument of its own kind. 

“Just a minute longer, please,” he whispered, so as to not interrupt his listening. 

Tanaka obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> given that the gardiners are supposed to be the example of a healthy marriage based on love, was the parallel i drew not obvious? :') thinking about doing little side stories (like tsukki's library tour) once i get closer to wrapping up the entire fic! what do u all think?
> 
> i'm going to try to update one more time before school starts up again and i disappear again! 
> 
> twitter: @SOULC4SE (btw, how do you guys make friends on anime twitter? im so shy LOL T-T)
> 
> i hope you've enjoyed this chapter! comments + kudos are appreciated! much love!!! <3


	7. Pray, how violent was Mr. Bingley's love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, happy to see u here again!! first week of the semester, done. my classes are interesting, but there is a lot more work compared to last sem ahh! 
> 
> i am giving you this short(er) chapter update in hopes that maybe i can manage updating more frequently if i break up the fic into shorter chunks. maybe it'll be less dizzying that way? :) 
> 
> please read my endnotes for more! happy reading!

_Dearest Yamaguchi,_

_How we long to see you! Upon sending this return letter, I have had our housekeepers prepare a room for you posthaste! My beloved Akaashi says it is too rash of me to act when you have not yet confirmed the details of your trip, but I argue that my enthusiasm will act as a persuasion. Then, he calls me manipulative. I cannot win! (He is eager for your visit.)_

_Convince your fathers to let you stay a month! If they deny, tell them I will fall into deep despair—for it is cruel and unfair to have been deprived of my nephew’s company for so long._

_I wish your other brothers were able to visit, but you say they have already planned other trips?_ _You must tell me all about it when you arrive. Akaashi and I are so happy to be expecting you! In a week!_

_Warmly,_

_Uncle Bokuto_

_Postscript—Akaashi says I sound too desperate. Perhaps your presence will thaw whatever has frozen his heart and he will be kind to me once more! Hurry!_

* * *

As Yamaguchi began to prepare his belongings, Hinata announced he would take a walk. He did not mention his destination was Karasuno Park. 

He was curious to see how the state appeared. When he approached, he hid behind a nearby tree. 

Through the windows, he could see the house staff covering furniture and dusting the light fixtures. Paintings in hallways were taken down and placed carefully on the floor to lean along the walls. There was movement all around, but somehow the great residence, which not a week ago was an epicenter of gossip and entertainment, was lonesome. 

Hinata felt his raw anger transmute from feeling to motion as his fingers dug into rough bark so tightly he did not feel the splinters puncture the pads of his fingertips. 

_How could Tsukishima just leave? Why did he not have more conviction? How could he allow himself to be manipulated so easily by his friends?_

The fragments of wood were embedded deeply under the flesh, and Hinata was completely unaware of their presence. 

“Why are you here?” came a deep voice from behind. 

Hinata jumped at the sudden disruption; he hit his head on one of the branches above. 

As he rubbed his head, he saw that Kageyama stood 5 feet from him, wearing a perplexed expression—his eyes widened, eyebrows raised as though he were in awe; the corners of his mouth wobbled, as though he were trying not to laugh.

“Given your stature, I would not imagine your jump would have so much height to it,” Kageyama finally said.

Hinata was unsure whether the remark was a compliment or a jab, so instead, he bowed. “Sir Kageyama. What are you doing here? I thought you would have left along with Sir Tsukishima.”

“I have been entrusted with certain tasks here. I am to leave tomorrow.”

“I see,” said Hinata. “Pray, what beckons Sir Tsukishima to return to Sendai so suddenly?”

Kageyama then averted his gaze, shifting weight from one leg to another. “I do not know the exact nature of his business. He only tells me that it was urgent.”

To his statement Hinata attributed a sense of finality; he would not be able to pry more information from the man. However, Kageyama stood awkwardly, as though there were something more he wanted to add. With small hope, Hinata waited for him. 

“Sir Hinata,” Kageyama said after a pregnant pause. 

“Sir Kageyama,” Hinata encouraged.

“I suppose I must congratulate you on your engagement. I wish you a prosperous marriage,” he said in a voice laced with strained cordiality. 

Hinata’s head tilted to the side. “Engagement?”

“...Yes.” 

“Pardon, I’m afraid I do not know what engagement you are referring to.”

Kageyama’s attempt at being agreeable was swiftly replaced with a frown. “ _Your_ engagement to the Reverend,” he spat. 

Hinata’s eyes widened. At that moment, Kageyama felt a sudden soreness grip his throat. With all his might, he tried to ignore the feeling. However, a bout of loud, rambunctious laughter escaped the redhead before him, blocking out everything else. 

It was the first time Kageyama had seen Hinata genuinely relax in his presence and it left a comfortable warmth to pool in his chest. However, he still did not understand why his emotions always seemed to fluctuate around Hinata. 

He knew he found Hinata attractive, but that was a fact. It was a given. But it was not the first time Kageyama had ever experienced attraction. He concluded, then, that this feeling was attraction increased tenfold. This was something much more powerful and dizzying. If attraction were the enjoyable fuzziness of the mind after a glass or two of wine, this new emotion was like being struck repeatedly in the head with a barrel of it.

“Why do you laugh?” he yelled, confusion coming out as anger. “Do you really mean mock the man you are engaged to?”

As Hinata’s laughs died down, he placed a hand on his stomach and waved with the other apologetically. “Forgive me, forgive me! I was picturing the front page of _The Miyagi Chronicle_ with a great headline that reads: ‘ _Lately, Reverend Yuuji Terushima, to Shoyo Hinata_.’ My… Sir Kageyama, I thank you for your congratulations, but I am sorry to say they are unnecessary. The reverend and I are not engaged, therefore, I am not mocking my betrothed. You may be at ease. He did ask, but I did not accept him.” 

“You… denied him?”

“Yes. Though, he was unwilling to believe it at first,” Hinata said, the playful smirk he donned somehow dancing in his eyes.

“He does seem the sort of man unfamiliar with rejection. Or too much accustomed to it.” Kageyama replied, attempting his own shot at humor. Seeing and hearing this news brought a small smile to Kageyama’s own face. 

Hinata looked at the crooked smile on the other man’s face, wondering what a full, confident smile would look like on him. _Terrifying, but beautiful. Terrifyingly beautiful,_ he thinks to himself.

He turned his head away once he realized what thoughts had just occurred. _Kageyama, beautiful?_

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” asked Kageyama, who was watching as the various emotions visibly changed along with Hinata’s features. “Your lips were moving, but no sound came out.”

Now, Hinata was terrified. He mouthed, _“Kageyama, beautiful,”_ and now he was convinced that Kageyama meant to mock him. Unsure of how to save himself, Hinata did the first logical thing that came to his mind: and that was to run away. 

He mumbled his goodbyes before pivoting his body in the opposite direction a tad bit too forcefully. The motion caused him to stumble and Hinata had forgotten that in the opposite direction, there was a tree—one he ran into at near his full speed.

Kageyama quickly ran to his aid when the sight of a fallen Hinata finally registered in his mind.

“Are. You. Alright?” Kageyama said, gently lifting Hinata’s head off the ground. Though the proximity and the physical contact made Kageyama’s own head spin, the large, red welt on Hinata’s forehead commanded all of his attention. 

Hinata could not yet open both eyes, but nodded yes and mumbled an apology. Hinata, though in a daze, allowed Kageyama to help him stand. Kageyama’s touch was surprisingly gentle, in contrast to his scolding tone. 

“Why _on earth_ would you do that? Didn’t you realize there was a giant tree behind you? Do you always behave like some rabid animal?”

Hinata groaned angrily in response, shoving the other man off of him. “I already apologized! Do you have a habit of mocking the injured?” he spat, rubbing his head. 

“Getting injured was your own fault,” Kageyama contested. “Do you not thank those who help you?”

“Sir Kageyama, thank you for helping me. I will now take my leave,” Hinata declared, bowing deeply so Kageyama could catch his sarcasm. 

“Wait! What were you doing here in the first place?” Kageyama asks before Hinata can take off.

“I was just walking. I enjoy walking,” was all Hinata replied.  
  
“I know,” Kageyama said tilting his head downward to look at the ground he was digging his heel into. “So,” he began again somewhat awkwardly, “you are not engaged, then?”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. “No, I am not? You just asked me that question. Given how I’m the one who has just suffered a possible concussion, I should be the one with a lax, or should I say _lousy_ , memory.” Though a moment ago Kageyama had the upper hand, Hinata was smiling again in amusement—a rather large blow to Kageyama’s previously sturdy confidence. 

“No, yes I know. I was just… Goodbye, Sir Hinata.” Kageyama turned on his heels and walked briskly away, feeling the heat rise from his chest to the tips of his ears, cursing himself internally. 

“Goodbye, Sir Kageyama,” Hinata said, willing the corners of his mouth not to drop into a frown.

The pair turned away from each other, conflicted in two very different ways: Hinata, angry that he laughed with the man who likely ruined Yamaguchi’s engagement as well as Atsumu’s life; Kageyama, somewhat lamenting this interaction, for in his mind it was the last time he’d be speaking to Shoyo Hinata ever again.

* * *

On his walk back, Hinata was left to sift through the mess of emotions in his mind—as there were different ones clawing to be front and center. 

This was a different type of panic from the times he’d encountered Atsumu. With Atsumu, Hinata felt like one of the baby birds he’d observed as a child, as it took its first leap of faith from its mother’s nest: wobbly, nervous, one wrong flap on the takeoff and it would be catastrophe. But once it found a comfortable breeze to ride, it glided through the sky as though it had never known anything else. 

With Kageyama, it was like a meeting between two rapacious vultures—a competition to see who could fly higher, to see which would dominate the highest planes of the sky—it was a constant challenge, an ongoing side glance to ensure the other was keeping up. This was frustrating, exhausting, and yet so invigorating that neither wanted to slow down. 

Both were things Hinata had never experienced before. Hinata breathed in deeply, filling his chest with as much air as possible so that it puffed out. And then he started to run home with all of the energy his frustration fueled in him.

Hinata was fairly certain he could now consider Atsumu a potential suitor. So, what in the world was Kageyama to him if not an enemy?

* * *

When Yamaguchi arrived at the Fukurodani estate, his uncles Bokuto and Akaashi were waiting outside to welcome him.

Bokuto wasted no time running to Yamaguchi’s side, ecstatically lifting his nephew off of his feet. Yamaguchi yelped, but no sound came out due to the pressure of his uncle’s arms wrapped around him.

“My dear, you’re hurting him. He can’t breathe, you’re squeezing him so tightly,” spoke Akaashi, gently nudging down one of Bokuto’s arms with his hand. At Akaashi’s touch, Bokuto easily complied. 

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto says, with a sympathetic frown. 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, endeared by his uncle’s enthusiasm. “No! I’m happy to see you both. Thank you for having me.”

He hugged Akaashi, who smiled softly in return. “I’m glad to see how you’ve grown. Come, let me show you your rooms. Bokuto, would you tell the housekeeper to prepare tea for us?”

Bokuto slowly nodded, still sulking. “Bokuto,” Akaashi said before planting a small kiss on Bokuto’s forehead, “you didn’t actually hurt him. Don’t mope, it will dampen our spirits to see you sad on a joyous occasion as this. Now, go call for tea, yes?”

With that Bokuto lept up and nodded in an exaggerated manner; Yamaguchi watched with interest like he had just seen a dead man being reborn. "Anything for my Akaashi!" proclaimed Bokuto as he scurried inside.

As a young boy, Yamaguchi always considered his uncles’ marriage to be the ideal model of love. He remembers asking to hear their history retold to him time and time again: Bokuto’s foolishness, Akaashi’s shyness, and how they somehow just eased into a partnership without any formal declarations except for their marriage. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile softly, thinking that perhaps he and Tsukishima could have had something similar. Even if he had left abruptly, Yamaguchi found that he really couldn’t resent the man for anything. 

When they sat for tea, they caught up. Bokuto asked eagerly about his other brothers. Akaashi spoke with Yamaguchi about the arrival of the regiment. 

“Yamaguchi,” said Akaashi, placing his china on the table. “Pardon my asking this, but why have you come to visit? Not that I’m complaining at all! I am more than happy to see you, but your letter was so sudden. I suppose I was just surprised.”

Yamaguchi’s breath hitched, for now both of his uncles were piercing through him, scavenging for an answer. He wasn’t sure if he should speak about his troubles with the gentleman who had won him over and then seemingly abandoned him, or how this visit was actually a scheme to seek an explanation. 

He supposed he should be transparent—but not right then, he ultimately decided. 

“I imagine my writing to you would be a bit sudden. Honestly, there has just been so much going on at home, I’ve felt a bit overwhelmed. I mentioned the whole ordeal with the arrival of Reverend Terushima and the regiment. I wanted a change of scenery, and I missed you both.”

Yamaguchi wasn’t entirely lying. He _was_ overwhelmed by it all, aside from the Tsukishima incident, the bizarre and unforeseen confession of the reverend to constant pressures from his father, Yamaguchi did often wish for a reprieve of sorts. 

His uncles were satisfied by this answer and nodded happily. 

“Say, I have heard of an estate nearby. Sendai, I believe it’s called,” Yamaguchi said into his teacup, not wanting to reveal anything by meeting his uncles in the eye. “Do either of you know of it?”

“Why, yes!” said Bokuto eagerly. “It is not a half an hour ride by horse! We see it quite often, and it is a great estate, indeed.” 

Akaashi nodded and smiled. “Interesting you ask for that particular estate.” 

Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Why do you say that?”

“Because!” answered Bokuto out of turn. “Though the Sendai estate is not far, nearby is also the Kageyama estate, which is said to be double the size of Sendai, and far more beautiful. Usually, visitors come with the intention of getting a tour around the grounds, given how often the owner is away.” 

Yamaguchi gaped but quickly recovered his neutral countenance. This momentary change, however, did not escape Akaashi’s perceptive gaze. 

“Yamaguchi,” said Akaashi with a soft smile. “If you’d like to see the Sendai estate, we can go next week. I have errands to run nearby, and you can accompany me or wander the grounds until I am finished.”

“Of course! I’d love to.” 

* * *

A week later, Yamaguchi found himself standing in front of the Sendai estate alone. Akaashi left to run his errands, giving Yamaguchi a time frame of two hours to explore before reconvening by the road. 

This was a proper estate, compared to Karasuno. It was relatively close to the city, but this estate alone looked like it could cover a greater part of land than all of the shops and city buildings combined. 

Why a gentleman like Tsukishima would consider downsizing was beyond Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi approached the door, backed by the little voice of Hinata in his brain. _He loves you still! Do not give up!_

But when he brought his hand up to knock, all of that confidence left his body. 

Wasn’t this weird? Wasn’t it rude to intrude? What if Tsukishima would refuse to see him? What if Tsukishima would pretend to not know him at all?

He opted instead to walk the outer grounds. There were other occasions he could run into him. He would be there another two weeks, after all. 

Circling around the property, he found the back gardens in full bloom. Roses of all different colors, hanging vines draping the sides of the veranda attached to the back entrance, a bush of hyacinths. Yamaguchi picked up a bunch that had fallen from it, remembering the mention of them in _that letter._ From a distance, Yamaguchi could see a small conservatory that enraptured him, given its stark contrast from the grandeur of the main part of the estate.

As he approached the brick steps leading to the entrance of the glass structure, he could see the door was left ajar. He entered and was met with a red brick floor leading toward a beautiful fireplace. There were a few sage green divans and a number of small walnut tables. In the center was a larger table with Toscano brass legs and a glass top. From the ceiling hung herbs and dried flowers. There was a cart-like piece of furniture near the fireplace that had books on various subjects, with spines every bit worn, torn, and vintage. 

While the conservatory was a piece of visual beauty, if Yamaguchi closed his eyes, he could smell the faint fragrance coming from the dried lavender, the warmth of the mid-morning sun enhanced by the glass walls caressing his face—the space indulged all of his senses.

It was a peace Yamaguchi seldom felt, which was disturbed a second later by a familiar voice. 

“Excuse me, who goes th—Tadashi?” said the voice of Sir Tsukishima, who was looking incredulously at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi still had not opened his eyes and had his face tilted upward, letting his hair fall past his shoulders. 

Both, for a moment, felt suspended in some sort of illusion or dream. Yamaguchi, still basking in the sunlight, heard an echo he thought resembled Tsukishima calling his name. Tsukishima stood balking at Yamaguchi’s sun-drenched figure in his conservatory, as though he was its sole and destined inhabitant. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima repeated breathlessly. Not a question anymore, more so like he was attempting to ground himself into reality. Yamaguchi’s eyes slowly opened and turned his head to the side. It did not take long for wonder to be replaced with embarrassment. 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn’t think anyone, I,” Yamaguchi yelped, hiding the bouquet of hyacinths he still held behind his back. “Excuse me, I’m so sorry!”

He attempted to run past Tsukishima, but the taller blonde reflexively reached for his arm, securing it with a firm grasp. 

“Wait!” he said, surprised by his own decisiveness. “Please, stay and have tea with me. We can drink in here.” 

Yamaguchi, unable to find any words, slowly wriggled his wrist out of Tsukishima’s grasp and followed him inside. 

* * *

The two, at first drank in awkward silence, sparing secretive glances, but saying nothing. 

Tsukishima was the one to break the ice. “What brings you here to Sendai?”

“I am visiting my uncles. One of them is running errands, and left me to explore the nearby grounds,” Yamaguchi responded softly, his eyes on Tsukishima’s hands, rather than his eyes. 

“I see. And none of your brothers are with you?”

“No, Hinata is preparing for a trip of his own. As are Oikawa and Suga. Ennoshita, you know, is more of a homebody than the rest of us.” 

Tsukishima nodded, unsure of where to go from there. He opened his mouth to speak again but Yamaguchi cut him off. 

“I did not come here to trifle with you,” Yamaguchi said, the clank of his teacup on the coffee table signaling the serious change in subject. “Why did you leave Karasuno? Or, more importantly, why did you have someone else write to me instead of letting me know yourself?”

“How did you—”

“Did I offend you?” asked Yamaguchi sternly. 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose and stood. 

“How did you know I did not write that letter?”

“It was obvious that it was not your hand. I am not so careless to not notice. Did you think I would be?” Yamaguchi hissed.

“I suppose I did,” Tsukishima said, throwing the venom in Yamaguchi’s tone back at him. 

“ _Why?_ ” 

“I don’t need to disclose that information to you.”

“Why?”

“Why do you so desperately seek an answer? It’s unbecoming of you, really,” Tsukishima replied, his anger bringing him closer to Yamaguchi. How could Yamaguchi feel no shame? 

“Desperately? Do you think I’m being desperate? All I ask is why you would leave so abruptly and not have the heart to tell me yourself. Have _you_ no consideration at all for my feelings?” Yamaguchi yelled, throwing composure to the wind. 

Tsukishima scoffed. “ _Your_ feelings? Believe me, Tadashi, I nourished your feelings with care and attention when I should have been protecting my own. I considered your feelings only to discover their falsehoods. And I am glad to say I no longer consider you with any particular fondness surpassing that of former acquaintances.” 

“False? Is that the impression I gave?” Yamaguchi said, voice broken and hoarse, with little to no life. 

Tsukishima looked up to see anger spread across Yamaguchi’s features. He winced when he saw tears running down his face. Even in his fury, he seemed like a fixture of his home. Red eyes, red bricks; mossy brown hair, hanging plants; glassy eyes, glass walls. It was all so unfair, really.

“Well, it’s a good thing we now understand each other. Goodbye, Sir Tsukishima. All the best to you,” Yamaguchi said, sounding utterly defeated, shoving the bouquet of the small blue flowers into the blonde’s chest, letting them drop as he walked away without sparing a single glance. 

As soon as Tsukishima was left alone in the conservatory, he looked down at the crushed bunch in front of his feet. Though he himself was still boiling, he felt compelled to preserve the bunch.

He walked to the cart and removed an old translation of _Sidereus Nuncius_. He placed the bunch between the frontispiece and the title page, closing the book forcefully so as to press the flowers into place.

* * *

_Dearest brother,_

_It is safe to say that Sir Tsukishima and I will not be getting engaged. I think we are fundamentally different people, and what we thought was an attachment, was just a misunderstanding._

_I will tell you more once I return home. But know that I am okay now. We can move on quite happily, I think._  
  
_It will be hard for father, I think. I won’t be securing the family’s well-being, but perhaps there is still hope for you and Atsumu as well as our other brothers with their officers. But please refrain from telling anyone this until I return. Otherwise, I won't be able to rest much for the rest of this vacation; I know father will write incessantly, begging that I explain everything._

_I miss you sorely. Write to me soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Tadashi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some reference pics for the sendai conservatory: https://www.flickr.com/photos/martino_/2946889665 and https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/232076187024622710/ (but honestly if u just google "abandoned victorian conservatories," that's essentially the feel i was going for hehe)
> 
> \+ there will be more bokuaka in the next chapter and throughout the fic, but i hope there moments here were sweet interludes between the messiness :')
> 
> twitter: @SOULC4SE (chat with me!) i dunno how often from this point on ill be able to update, but let's manifest some sort of consistency LOL!! 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!! until next time, much love <333


	8. With the Gardiners, they were always on the most intimate terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i said i would be making shorter chapters and then wrote 5k words in one sitting......i gotta stop lying to myself
> 
> happy reading!!! :)

The day after Yamaguchi’s departure to Fukurodani, Hinata received a visit from Yachi, which he gladly welcomed in his brother’s absence. 

“Hinata! I’m going to need your help. It is a most pressing matter,” Yachi said pacing, as Hinata spun around on a tire swing in his backyard.

“Well, get on with it! What do you need from me?” Hinata asked, anchoring his feet onto the ground, looking at her with concern.

“I was hoping in a couple of weeks, you might be able to visit me. I am going on a trip, you see,” Yachi said nervously. 

Hinata shot her a suspicious look, urging her to continue. “You’ll have to fill in a few more gaps, Yachi. Why do you need me to visit you on this trip?”

“Because! The reverend has invited me to Shiratorizawa. Well, in truth, he invited me through my father, who was more than happy to offer me away like some sacrificial lamb! I am to leave the day after tomorrow,” Yachi said, crouching down onto the ground in disdain. 

“Believe me, I know the feeling,” said Hinata, hopping off to pat Yachi’s shoulder in solidarity.

“You must visit me because I have an inkling of why he invited me. I think he will try to introduce me as the lady he’s courting to his patron. You told me yourself that the reverend expressed an urgent need to return as an engaged man. I am to be his prop!” exclaimed Yachi with distraught and disgust weaved into her features. “Not to mention, I have heard that his patron is a fearsome man. That he is intimidating and particular as to who he keeps in his close company. Oh, Hinata you must come! I fear I will not survive. Or worse! The reverend might seriously propose!”

Hinata chuckled at Yachi’s outburst—more so about how she considered a proposal from the reverend a more damning fate than death. 

“Now, you make me the prop! As a way to ward off the reverend!” Hinata said, laughing at the irony of warding off a priest. “But alright, I will come. Why do you want me to wait two weeks rather than joining you right away?” 

“Because the reverend will return to accompany me himself. He says he cannot fathom the idea of a ‘beautiful lady’ traveling alone,” she answered somewhat sardonically. “I will write to the Shiratorizawa estate myself to announce your visit. The reverend cannot reject you if his patron accepts that you are coming.”

Hinata clapped, amazed at the cleverness of his friend. They laughed some more about the reverend, planned the details of their trip, talked about other things until the late evening.

* * *

“Sir Ushijima seems to be in unusually good spirits,” Kuroo said as the two exited the man’s study. 

“He recently made the acquaintance of a gentleman by the name of Tendou, from Paris,” Kageyama said, trying to draw the specifics of their encounter. “Some time ago, Ushijima held a ball here. The sweets were provided by Tendou, whose family I believe owns a rather successful franchise in France, which they had brought here specifically for the celebration. The two seem to get on quite well.”

“How well?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

“So well that he has just returned from a brief trip to Paris. He actually visited the man himself. Sir Ushijima has always said that most men he encounters are weak and foolish. But thanks to this chance encounter, we may live to see the day where Sir Ushijima marries,” Kageyama's voice descended into a whisper. 

Kuroo snuck a glance at his friend, whose scowl had lost its conviction. He looked almost sad. 

“Is something bothering you? You look depressed,” Kuroo said half-jokingly, expecting Kageyama to throw some jab back his way. “Are you lamenting the loss of Miyagi and that impertinent redhead?”

“I was meditating on the brief, but intense excitement a pair of brazen eyes can bestow.”

“Kageyama...I can only guess which gentleman has brought on these reflections,” said Kuroo.

“It’s strange. All these years, Kei and I have looked and looked for this ‘worthy partner,’ assuming it would be some individual from a great family,” Kageyama explained when the two of them sit on the steps outside. “And yet, when I travel to this insignificant rural town and meet this annoying man of no particular importance—puny wealth, no connections, overly energetic, and a sharp tongue—I seem to find what I’ve been searching for.”

“Are you—” 

“Yes, I think that’s what this is. Rather unsightly, don’t you think?” Kageyama said with a hearty chuckle. 

Kuroo shares a sympathetic laugh with him, though it failed to quell the feelings of guilt which overcame him, feeling at fault for their separation. Now, Kuroo was unsure of where his friendship with Tsukishima stood, Kageyama had finally fallen in love and would likely never see the man again, and he had antagonized Yamaguchi for no other reason than selfishness. 

“It isn’t your fault. I can hear your moping from here,” Kageyama said, patting his friend’s shoulder. “This is why we’ve come. To move on and regain some sense of sanity.” 

Kuroo nodded, struggling to accept his friend’s comfort. “When does your cousin arrive?” 

“He told me he would come tomorrow. He was supposed to join us, but he’s always been a bit reclusive, that one.”

* * *

The next morning, the two gentlemen met with Sir Ushijima for breakfast.

“I trust you both slept well,” Ushijima greeted them with a nod.

“Yes, we thank you,” expressed Kageyama. 

“Let us sit and enjoy this meal,” Ushijima gestured.

They all sat down, picking at various plates with bread, sweets, fruits. 

“These chocolates are incredible: not too sweet, nor too bitter,” marveled Kuroo. “What are they? How do they melt in the mouth so beautifully?”

“They are called truffles, a relatively new creation. During my visit to France, Tendou and I left Paris to visit some of his lands in Chambéry,” Ushijima explains, picking up a truffle to inspect it. “He showed me how he hunts for and prepares them. He gave me some to bring back. They are quite exquisite.” 

Kuroo shot Kageyama with an amused glance, which Ushijima observed without many reactions.

Suddenly, Ushijima’s housekeeper entered, followed by a shorter gentleman with ashy, brown-blonde, shoulder-length hair. It looked like the other gentleman was trying his best to hide behind the housekeeper, avoiding the attention the announcement of his arrival granted him. 

“Lord Kenma Kozume,” the housekeeper said, stepping to the side. 

Kenma bowed, “Sir Ushijima, Kageyama, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

Kenma did not seem to notice Kuroo at first. This made Kuroo a bit nervous. Only exacerbated when Ushijima beckoned Kenma to sit in the seat next to him. 

“Lord Kozume, how was your meeting with Her Majesty?” Ushijima asked. 

“It went well enough,” Kenma said flatly. 

“You must thank her for pardoning you for the time being. I am in great need of you.” Kenma only nodded as he took his seat.

When he sat down, he finally looked up to meet Kuroo’s eyes across the table. Kuroo swallowed the unmelted truffle on his tongue as gracefully as possible, feeling entirely transparent under the intensity of Kenma’s gaze. 

“Apologies,” said Kenma after a moment. “I did not realize we would have another guest. You may call me Kenma. What is your name?”

“Tetsurou Kuroo,” the other man managed. “A pleasure.”

“Lord Kozume is the Treasurer to the Queen,” said Ushijima, holding his head high.

Kuroo’s eyes widened, looking back to Kenma, who had an unimpressed look on his face directed toward Ushijima.

“Kageyama, you didn’t mention your _younger_ cousin works directly under the queen! Kenma, that’s remarkable!”

Kenma nodded hesitantly. “I thank you. Though I don’t particularly enjoy talking about my work when out and away from the palace if it’s alright to change the subject.” 

“Kenma, don’t be so modest,” said Ushijima sternly. 

“I think Kenma must be exhausted by the long ride,” interjected Kageyama. “Let him eat.”

Kenma seemed to relax at this, eyes brightening at the sight of colorful sweets. Kuroo watched him curiously, because here sat someone with _the ultimate connection_ , resided within royal walls, and seemed to detest talking about it. The Treasurer to the Queen, ogling the plate macarons in the center of the table that he could not reach.

“Here,” Kuroo said, extending his arm to pass the dish over. 

Kenma mumbled a soft thank-you before reclining back into his seat, feeling somewhat embarrassed by his shorter wingspan. 

* * *

When Akaashi reunited with Yamaguchi after he had finished his shopping, he noticed the puffiness and sniffles his nephew was trying to conceal. 

Akaashi gave their coachman some spare change to occupy himself for half an hour, telling him he wished to walk around with Yamaguchi for a while before heading back.

“Walk with me,” said Akaashi as he linked arms with his nephew. “You can’t hide your feelings from me.”

“Please don’t make me speak about it,” said Yamaguchi resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulders.

Akaashi led them to a nearby boulder, where they sat and admired the view of the hills behind the buzz of the town. Akaashi pulled out two peaches from one of his bags, offering one to Yamaguchi. 

“I won’t force you to divulge anything. But if Bokuto were to see you like this, he might press you for more details.” 

Yamaguchi took a big bite from the peach, savoring its sweetness, swallowing it to force the lump already in his throat down with it. He sighed. “I fell in love. And I thought he loved me back, but it seems he no longer cares for me. He believes my feelings to be false.” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked, prompting him to take another bite of the fruit. 

“Was it Lord Tsukishima?” asked Akaashi nonchalantly, causing Yamaguchi to choke. Akaashi handed him a flask with water and waited for him to continue. 

“It was. How did you—”

“Like I said, it struck me that you asked specifically about Sendai, when it’s so greatly overshadowed by another nearby property. I am not surprised, though, that _you_ could get Tsukishima out of his comfort zone.” 

Yamaguchi nearly let the peach fall from his hand. “Uncle, are you familiar with the owner?”

“Hmm, vaguely. When he was a child, I think around 8 years old, I would see him playing outside often during my walks from the school I used to teach at when I first began my career. I was freshly 17. One day,” Akaashi chuckled, “I remember I was with Bokuto as he walked me home. This was before we married, of course.

“Tsukishima was playing with a ball that strayed in our path. Bokuto, being as excitable as he is, picked up the ball and dashed to give it back to him. I followed, explaining that the boy was new money and might consider it an impertinence for us to bother him, but,” he sighed, “my warning fell on deaf ears.

“Poor Bokuto. The boy wasn’t shy or scared, but he just seemed… How do I put it? Unamused by his liveliness? But when I talked to him, he responded politely. And on a few occasions after that, he would sometimes wave, or we might approach and he openly conversed with us. Though, with Bokuto he was always a bit more reserved,” Akaashi put a finger up to his chin. “I think he did so purposefully to provoke Bokuto’s mood swings. But I know he eventually found his personality endearing when one day Bokuto referred to him as ‘our Kei,’ and surprisingly, there was no retort from the boy.

“His mother, apparently, watched these interactions from the window of her bedroom. From those observations, she noted that I was a teacher. And after a month, she sent his father down to offer me a position as Kei’s temporary tutor, since his regular governess was to take maternity leave.”

By then, Yamaguchi had finished his peach and was picking the last bits off of the pit, utterly engrossed in his uncle’s story. “So, that means you were…” 

Akaashi nodded, offering Yamaguchi a handkerchief to wipe his hands with. “Yes, I was his tutor for a brief period of time,” he announced proudly. “For a few years afterward, he would visit or his family would send us letters sometimes. 

“But then both of his parents passed by the time he turned 14, and our correspondence gradually lessened until it stopped altogether. I don’t think he necessarily forgot about us, though. He likely became more and more burdened by the responsibilities of being the master of his house, traveling to attend university, and learning the family business.” 

Yamaguchi had nothing to say to this. He just imagined a young Tsukishima having to balance such pressure on two boyish shoulders.

“Yamaguchi.” His uncle’s voice pulled him back from his daydream.

“Kei has always had a bit of a guard about him. Being so young, he had many people try to take advantage of him, sweep his fortune from under his feet,” Akaashi explained. “Of course, that doesn’t excuse him accusing you of anything or making you cry. But if you’ve managed to break down that guard, something must have prompted him to put it back up again.” 

“Right.” Yamaguchi mused over this. 

He asked himself what could have made Tsukishima feel like his feelings toward him were a lie? Perhaps they could not rekindle their attachment, but perhaps they could at least reconcile their differences and walk away with closure. 

He would have to think about it another time, as Akaashi motioned them back to the carriage. In the coachman’s hand was a bag with more peaches, and the two shared a smile. 

* * *

Since that conversation, the next week and a half passed by rather peacefully. The group went out often to town or to local monuments. Yamaguchi gradually began to forget the encounter with Tsukishima that left him distraught. 

Yamaguchi had only had a few days left before he was to return to Miyagi, and Bokuto proposed a day trip to a nearby beach as a proper send-off for his last day. 

Akaashi sat along the headboard of his and Bokuto’s bed, reading glasses on, book in hand. Bokuto was already nestled between the covers, eyes closed. But just as Akaashi’s settled nicely into the story, Bokuto’s eyes opened wide. Akaashi, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice for a while.

“Why have you been watching me read? If you’ve promised Yamaguchi a picnic along the shore, you’ll want to be well-rested these next few nights so you can manage all the preparations involved,” Akaashi said without his eyes wandering from the page, a small grin on his lips.

“I like to watch you as you read. You’re so tranquil that it’s contagious. I think it will help me sleep.”

“Hmmm,” hummed the brunette, his fingers gently massaging Bokuto’s temple. “Can I tell you something?”

“What is it?” said Bokuto, closing his eyes and leaning into the small act of affection.

“Yamaguchi is in love.” Akaashi placed his book on the nightstand and took off his glasses. 

“Really?” Bokuto jumped, propping himself on one elbow. 

“Yes, but you mustn’t tell him I said anything. Do you remember Kei Tsukishima, that young boy I tutored all those years ago?”

Bokuto’s entire expression opened up in awe of the memory. “I do, I do! How did he manage to fall for _that_ scoundrel? _And_ get him to reciprocate? Yamaguchi deserves no less than royalty!”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said sternly, laying himself down. “It seems there has been some trouble between them, though, based on how I found Yamaguchi after his visit. It seems to have affected him greatly.”

“Trouble of what sort?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t wish to pry. It’s none of my business anyway.”

“But?”

Akaashi laughed softly. “You knew there was a ‘But?’ I was going to tack on to that?”

“You’re not the only one who can predict!” Bokuto professed proudly.

“It seems so,” replied Akaashi with a yawn. “But now that I think about it, I think they would make a fine couple, would they not?” 

Bokuto took a second to consider their personalities, ultimately agreeing with Akaashi. 

“Bokuto, do you think you can do something for me tomorrow?” 

“Whatever your wish is, I will grant it!” 

“Will you go to Sendai tomorrow, and speak with Sir Tsukishima?” 

“I could, but you don’t think you should do it?”

“I think he liked you a bit more than me, Bokuto.” 

Bokuto laughed nervously. “What would I even say? You really think he remembers us?”

“I think he does; he was sweet.” Bokuto argued he was only sweet to Akaashi, which made Akaashi shove him playfully. “I don’t really know what you’d say either. I feel a bit childish doing this secretly, but I think speaking with you might ground him a bit.”

Bokuto nodded, promising he would visit first thing tomorrow morning since he remembered the blonde to be an early riser. After planting a small kiss on Akaashi’s lips and whispering goodnight, Bokuto leaned over to blow out their candle. 

* * *

When Hinata read Yamaguchi’s letter, he’d almost finished preparing for his own trip to Shiratorizawa. 

Takeda was more than happy to send Hinata off, thinking that upon seeing Hinata again, Terushima would renew his proposal. Hinata was not so naive to think so.

His heart ached for his brother, but he trusted Yamaguchi to find the strength to carry on. He had many questions but would have to wait patiently until he and Yamaguchi reunited. He awaited the arrival of Atsumu, who was to meet both of his fathers today before he was to depart north with some of the regiment.

It was an informal thing, really. Atsumu was not going to declare love or ask for consent to court, but he _would_ be throwing his hat in the ring, establishing himself in the eyes of his parents. 

Hinata never felt the need to dress up, but on this occasion, he did take some time to tame his hair and apply some rouge to his cheeks. 

When Atsumu arrived, he brought packages of cigars as an offering, which Ukai gladly accepted. 

Ukai and Atsumu got on rather well, much to Hinata’s glee. Takeda was being deliberately stubborn, still regarding Hinata with a bit of a cold shoulder. Hinata could accept this; Takeda wasn’t turning Atsumu away, so he considered it a victory. 

After they were dismissed, Hinata accompanied Atsumu back to his base on the longer path. 

“How is your brother liking Sendai?” 

“He has run into some trouble, but I think he should be able to enjoy himself for the remainder of it.”

“Oh? Has something very bad happened?” asked Atsumu, sounding concerned.

“I’m not so sure if I should speak on it,” Hinata hesitated. Atsumu waved it off, telling him not to worry about telling him if it’s too private. 

But Hinata wanted to prove to Atsumu that he trusted him and leave him with a feeling of security before they separated—something to solidify their bond.

“I can tell you the gist of it, but I ask that you keep it a secret, just as you asked me when you told me about your qualms with Sir Kageyama.”

Atsumu swore on his honor as an officer that the information would never leave his lips.

Hinata rolled his eyes but continued anyway. “Do you recall when I told you that Sir Tsukishima seemed absolutely besotted with Yamaguchi? And then I joked how we should see them married by the end of this year?” 

Atsumu nodded. “Well,” said Hinata, “I really thought they would. I think many people expected an engagement, but Sir Tsukishima just up and left without so much as a proper goodbye. Yamaguchi ran into him while in Sendai, and…”

Atsumu watched as Hinata searched for the best way to phrase the next sentence. “They will not be getting engaged.” 

At this Atsumu stopped walking, and Hinata, a bit lost in his own sadness, almost didn’t notice. “Is something the matter, Atsumu?”

Atsumu looked indifferent, and it caught Hinata off-guard. There didn’t appear to be any sympathy in his expression; his features ran in straight, bland lines. 

“I see. That is unfortunate for Yamaguchi indeed,” Atsumu said tersely, catching up to Hinata, but not meeting his eye. 

“Yes,” Hinata said cautiously. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“I am going to be late for the meeting. We must hurry,” replied the soldier, walking ahead.

“Right! Sorry?” said Hinata, jogging to Atsumu’s side.

For the rest of their walk, neither made any further comments. Hinata wondered why the mood shifted so suddenly, but they arrived before he could question it. Atsumu bowed, bidding his farewells and well-wishes to Hinata. 

“Until the next time!” Hinata called out, but Atsumu did not turn back as he walked through the entrance of the militia’s base. 

* * *

“Lord Tsukishima, you have a visitor who wishes to speak with you. He says he knew you as a child. Goes by Bokuto?” said Tsukishima’s housekeeper as they entered the study.

The blonde looked up from the document he was signing, letting the name Bokuto dance on his lips. _It sounds familiar,_ he thought quietly to himself. “Right. Kyotani, you may let him through.” 

The housekeeper returned moments later with the gentleman, who barged through the entrance.

“Kei, I see you’ve built everything up except your muscle! You’re a grown man with the same frail arms you had as a child,” Bokuto yelled accusingly. 

Tsukishima looked up in disbelief. At first, he didn’t recognize the older man, but that voice he remembered all too well.

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you still much too young to sport the salt-and-pepper look?” 

Bokuto pouted. “This is my natural hair! It’s always been this way! I see you’ve only gotten meaner with age. I should have Akaashi scold you. He can be rather frightening when angered!”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened briefly at hearing his old tutor’s name, and the next moment he donned a smug look. “I wouldn’t know. I never made him angry.” 

Bokuto huffed, and Tsukishima relished at the familiarity of their old routine. 

“Now, you certainly have!”

  
“Oh, how so?” Tsukishima asked, gesturing for Bokuto to sit down. 

“Well! Um, well,” Bokuto struggled, greatly amusing the blonde sitting across from him. 

“What brings you here? I hate to admit it, but I am glad to see you are well. And to know that you and Akaashi are still in contact.”

“We are married now! See?” Bokuto claimed excitedly, flashing his ring across the desk. 

“Congratulations. I should have expected as much.”

“You’re not married, yet? Are you?”

Tsukishima’s expression faltered slightly, shaking his head no. 

“Kei—or should I call you Sir now? I don’t want to, but I suppose that would be proper.”

“Kei is fine.”

“Akaashi was the one who told me to come here. In all honesty, I’ve been given very little instruction on what to say. So, forgive me if I end up speaking out of place.” 

Kei nodded, a little scared of what Akaashi would possibly want to say to Tsukishima after all these years.

“I do not know what you have done to make our nephew Yamaguchi sad. I was only told of it myself yesterday, and though I don’t know what has happened between you two, I cannot accept anyone hurting my Yams! He is in love with _you_ , apparently. And you’ve broken his heart—a crime I daresay as severe as treason. What do you say to defend yourself?” Bokuto exclaimed, pointing a finger across the table. 

Tsukishima’s mouth fell open. At first, he did not have any reaction at all. He just sat there, dumbfounded by it all.

“Tadashi...is your nephew?” he managed through a dry throat.

“Yes, but you have lost the right to call him Tadashi,” Bokuto frowned.

“You’re right that you’re speaking out of turn, but you’re mistaken to say Tadashi loves me. He may love the idea of a marriage _to_ me, but he is not in love _with_ me. I simply ended our attachment because I discovered he was hopeful for all of the advantages an engagement to me would entail for him and his family.”

“I should kill you,” said Bokuto, a nerve popping from his forehead. “I may not know how your relationship with him ended, but Yamaguchi would _never_ deceive someone so heartlessly.”

“It is true, I overheard it myself from the reverend. That he overheard Tadashi explain to his brother that the only thing that mattered to him was my wealth.”

“The reverend? Reverend Terushima?” spat Bokuto. “I did not think you grew into a fool! Did you also know he attempted to propose to Yamaguchi, even when he was already linked to Hinata? That he tried to convince him out of an engagement with you so he could persuade Yamaguchi to marry him instead?”

Tsukishima gripped his armrests so tightly, he feared his knuckles might tear through his skin. “Do you call the reverend a liar?”

“Not a liar, but did you stop to think through what you might have overheard? Or did you take the words of a desperate man to heart in order to prove your cynical view of the world?”

“You should be careful not to insult the master of this house in his own home,” Tsukishima warned Bokuto. 

Bokuto stood up, unwavering. “You may bar me from your home, forget my existence if you wish it. It’s certainly in your power now. But let me say this,” he uttered calmly. “Yamaguchi is nothing but kindness. While his father may seek an advantageous marriage for his boys, he does so because otherwise, they have no stake to claim in this world. He does it out of care, even if you lot deem it superficial. However, Yamaguchi is not his father, nor is he what the reverend claims him to be. If _that_ is your decided opinion of Yamaguchi—accusing without having given him the chance to properly explain himself—then you are undeserving of him and have done him a great favor by dismissing him.”

Bokuto left with nothing more, leaving Tsukishima to stare into empty space and ruminate on his message. 

* * *

Kageyama, Kenma, and Kuroo were summoned to Sir Ushijima’s drawing-room to greet their three dinner guests. 

When they walked in, Ushijima was sitting at the center of a large, silky, deep burgundy canapé, ornamented by golden tassels around the edges and dangling off the armrests. It was one of many rare antiques he collected along his travels, though there were plenty of exquisite things he gained through his inheritance. 

Kenma, Kageyama, and Kuroo all made their way behind him as the footman walked in to announce the visitors’ names. 

“A Reverend Yuuji Terushima and Lady Hitoka Yachi.” 

Kageyama whipped his head up at hearing the familiar title. The reverend didn’t seem to notice him at first, as he seemed preoccupied with thanking Sir Ushijima for the invitation. Kageyama did, however, catch the stare of Lady Yachi, who flinched when he returned the eye contact. _She looks uncomfortable,_ noted Kageyama.

“Sir Kageyama, I had no idea we’d have the pleasure of your company,” said Terushima, taking several steps forward. 

Kageyama reluctantly returned his greeting, “We will be leaving this afternoon, unfortunately.” 

“You will not be returning for some time?” asked Yachi meekly as Terushima scooted back in retreat. 

“We will have to at some point provide Sir Ushijima with a report, however, we do not know how long this business will keep us. Surely not longer than a few weeks.”

“I see.”

“Miss Yachi, I thought you had informed me you would be returning as a party of three. Where is the other person in your company?” interjected Sir Ushijima abruptly. 

Terushima’s eyes widened, which Ushijima took as a sign that Lady Yachi had not let Terushima know of the supposed guest. He did not comment on the matter, though was curious as to her motives. 

“Ah! Yes, but he will not be joining us for another week. He is my oldest friend in the world, Sir Shoyo Hinata. He is the son of the current proprietors to the Karasuno estate,” said Yachi, avoiding eye contact with Terushima. 

If she had seen him, she might have noted how Terushima evaporated into a spirit himself given how all the color drained from his face. If she had looked up to Sir Kageyama, she might have seen his posture stiffen and features tighten. 

Kenma noticed Kuroo shifting his gaze to the ground. He could make out a look of guilt in his strained features. He would remember to ask him about it later. 

“And how long does Sir Hinata intend to stay with you and the reverend, Miss Yachi?” said Ushijima, carefully observing the changes in the environment around them that the name Shoyo Hinata incited.

“Approximately three weeks,” replied Yachi.

Kageyama silently noted this information in his mind. Not that it mattered to him. He just was content to know who might await him when he returned. _Three weeks with Hinata._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the timeline has been difficult to follow, given how i've been jumping around. i felt like it would be boring to just narrate everything chronologically! 
> 
> i do wanna know tho if the constant exits do get tiresome? this type of story is so dialogue-heavy that most scenes just lend themselves to one of the characters angrily storming out. i might rewrite some scenes in the future but ahh! i hope it's not getting too old!
> 
> how did i do on "old married couple" bokuaka? i loved writing akaashi and protective bokuto sm :') 
> 
> p.s. as i was doing research, i guess truffles were invented much later than the setting of austen's novel, but did you think i could resist mentioning chocolatier tendou + ushiten if u squint? no, i couldn't.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! twitter: @SOULC4SE
> 
> comments, kudos, feedback appreciated! much love! <3 <3 <3


	9. Now and then they were honored with a call from her ladyship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my luvrs!! i am back with a bit of a short chapter + some beautiful art :')
> 
> twitter // @SOULC4SE
> 
> happy reading!! <3

Kageyama’s party returned to Shiratorizawa days before Hinata’s arrival.

Kenma’s discerning eye watched with curiosity as his cousin, for once, displayed an interest in the business Ushijima entrusted them to oversee. 

Really, it was a negotiation over the purchase of a pretty plot of land near the sea. Ushijima would be unable to attend the meeting among potential buyers, citing his consistent correspondence with the chocolatier from Paris the greater priority, and therefore, asked Kageyama, Kenma, and Kuroo to ensure that no one else could nab the property in his absence. 

Kageyama, for he wore what many would describe as an unpleasant frown, and might do well to unnerve other buyers out of the room. Kenma, because he had a direct connection to Her Majesty, which alone could perhaps sway the seller in Ushijima’s favor. 

_Rich men do not have to work much_ , Kenma thought to himself as he surveyed the group of men dressed in lily-white shirts with frilly sleeves, wine or brandy dripping onto their previously unsullied cuffs from time to time. Then he looked to Kageyama once more, who was chatting with the seller, surprisingly open and with a friendly demeanor—entirely unlike the version of Kageyama that Ushijima intended him to act out. _Why, then, would Kageyama be trying so hard to win over the seller over a house?_

“I take it you do not like these sorts of gatherings?” Kuroo said, suddenly appearing next to Kenma’s side. 

“I would, in fact, prefer to be elsewhere,” Kenma replied, letting his shoulders droop with a heavy sigh.

“Pardon my bluntness, but, do you act this way around the queen?” Kuroo asked, perplexed by Kenma’s apathetic attitude. 

“Being around Her Majesty is much different than being around these men—I enjoy her company,” Kenma paused to look up at the other man’s gaze, before ducking his head once more. “Her presence usually quiets the crowd, so it makes the task of settling messy finances much easier.”

Kuroo nodded, still somewhat stupefied by Kenma’s high rank contrasting his attitude and demeanor. 

“What about you? Why have you tagged along?” 

The question was a hand ruthlessly crushing his diaphragm; he could find neither an answer nor an excuse, so he remained quiet, reaching for a glass of wine. 

“I see,” was all that Kenma said as he watched an emotion looking something like remorse inhabit the lines of Kuroo’s face. 

Moments later, Kenma turned to see Kageyama shaking the hand of the seller with a smile on his face. 

“Looks like Ushijima will be pleased,” Kenma said, taking a small sip of cognac from his glass. He found himself disgusted by the dry, spicy flavors, and sneakily spit the liquid back into the glass and poured whatever was left onto the potted plant behind him. 

Kuroo was amused by this and lowered himself to whisper into Kenma’s ear. “Imagine the uproar you could have caused had someone seen you discard that hors d’age.”

A bizarre warmth pooled in Kenma’s chest at the closeness—a reaction he attributed to the alcohol he didn’t swallow.

* * *

As they rode back to Shiratorizawa, Kageyama asked his party if they wouldn’t mind taking a detour to his estate.

“Whatever for?” groaned Kenma, who was struggling as he was to try to keep his horse still. 

“I only need to let the housekeeper know I’m extending my absence a few weeks longer. I won’t be long,” said Kageyama as he dismounted. 

That left Kenma and Kuroo alone on the front grounds with nothing else to do but wait. Kenma wondered if he should be the one to start the conversation; after all, Queen Kiyoko had mentioned a few times before how Kenma should consider being more personable when around other members of Parliament.

However, his attempt to begin conversation went awry when his horse suddenly reared on its hind legs and neighing excitedly, nearly sending Kenma backward onto the ground. But in a panic, Kenma, who would consider himself a severely inexperienced rider, gripped the reins in an attempt to save himself, yelling at Kuroo to help him. 

“No don’t yell, you’ll upset her more!” yelled Kuroo, calming his own horse as he dismounted it. “It might prove difficult, but Kenma, lean forward and ease your tug on the reins!” 

Kenma, unsure of what the hell to do with those instructions, tried his best to do as was asked, but the horse didn’t seem to respond to the movement at all. 

“You’ll have to lean in more and loosen your grip further! Kenma! More dedication, just a bit more!” yelled Kuroo, as he stood by in case Kenma were to be knocked off. “Slowly!”

And so Kenma tried again, shifting as much of his weight forward and letting the reins fall a bit, so they weren’t tugging the horse’s head back. And gradually, the mare lowered itself back down onto all fours, allowing Kenma to breathe a sigh of relief that came out more like a maniacal laugh. 

“We’ll still need to calm her down. I think she just got a bit over-excited from the ride. Here, do you know how to disengage its hindquarters?”

“How to disengage what? I’ve only ridden a horse twice in my life, and not since I was a young boy,” said Kenma, panic returning to his voice once more. 

“Why did you agree to ride one then?” Kuroo said, sounding somewhat frustrated, which in turn made Kenma scoff seeing as Kuroo was not the one who almost died just a moment before. 

“I did not think it would be that difficult,” Kenma mumbled. 

Kuroo shook his head. “Just follow my instructions.” Kenma nodded.

“Tug the horse's nose to your right with the reins, but gently! Good, now drop your thigh and apply the pressure through your foot onto the stirrups… No… a little more. Good! See how its back legs are crossing over one another. Now stop, and give her a rub and pat of approval.”

“Must I really praise the horse?” Kenma raised his brow. 

“Yes. Don’t ask questions that will upset her further,” said Kuroo sternly. “Can you repeat that same action about two more times? Then, she should be alright for the rest of the ride.”

 _It’s only an animal,_ Kenma thought. But he nodded and repeated the motions again, ignoring Kuroo’s teasing chuckles. “The queen should hire me as a trainer! Would you put in a good word for me?”

Kenma swore to himself he would stick to carriages from then on, feeling a tinge defeated when the horse finally returned to normal. But it was endearing to see Kuroo smiling. More often than not he saw the man with either a cat’s grin or looking completely sullen. It was a shift he welcomed and one that did help him feel calmer, though he would not admit it to the other gentleman. 

“Kuroo,” said Kenma. “How fares Sir Tsukishima? I half-expected him to be accompanying you lot, but I was surprised to see him missing from your party. I read in Kageyama’s letters that Tsukishima was hopeful for a certain union. Has that gone well for him?” 

“No, I daresay it hasn’t,” said Kuroo, the guilt weighing down his spirits. “I do not know all the details...”

_I’m a horrible friend._

“But, apparently the gentleman’s family desired the advantages and social leverage they would gain from such a union.”

_I also tried to sabotage their relationship._

“And Kageyama and I simply opened his eyes to their lack of propriety, among other inappropriate circumstances.”

 _Yamaguchi wasn’t so terrible, really._

“Did the gentleman love him, though?” asked Kenma, voice devoid of any emotion. 

“Well, there was a suspicion he did not reciprocate Tsukishima’s feelings-”

“Because it is one thing for the gentleman to seek advantage, but not love. That is indeed horrible. But it is another thing entirely if it’s the family that seeks it, but they manage to get on well in spite of those pressures. It’s not so bad, differences in social status, I mean.”

“I suppose,” was all Kuroo managed to say.

“I’ve never known Kei the type to be adamant about those rules. But I’m sure Kageyama did what he thought would be best.” Kenma was not looking directly at Kuroo, but nonetheless, the smaller took careful notice of his responses through the curtains of his bangs. 

He furrowed his brows in confusion at how quickly Kuroo’s smugness was swept away by sadness— _why would a man not rejoice at the rescue of a friend’s happiness?_

But there would be no time to ask, as Kageyama, who was secretly watching their interactions from a window, approached them. 

* * *

The day of Hinata’s expected arrival had Kageyama restless. One might say that he was a great big mess. 

He tripped twice, much to Kenma’s amusement. He paced about in various places. He walked into a wall, which prompted Ushijima to send for a medic though Kageyama quickly waved it off as unimportant. 

Hinata, however, was relishing his reunion with Yachi. Without Yamaguchi or Atsumu, Hinata found himself lonely in Miyagi. Of course, he had his other siblings, but they were preoccupied with their own romances and his parents with their bickering and banter. 

Terushima was of course wary of Hinata’s presence, given the horrible memory of rejection associated with the redhead, but nonetheless greeted him cordially. For now, Terushima would be under the eye of Sir Ushijima and could not afford to be caught acting discourteously. 

Yachi had not mentioned Kageyama or Kuroo in her letters. Granted, she mostly forgot about them until they returned from business. She would have felt more worried if Hinata were any other person, but she knew that if anything, Hinata would stand his ground regardless of which important person was in the room. It was that same sentiment that made her confident that Terushima would not attempt to propose to her for the remainder of her trip. 

At the time everyone was to convene in the drawing-room (except for Yachi and Terushima who had been assigned to run an errand) everyone seemed on edge for Hinata’s arrival. 

Kageyama nestled himself between and slightly behind Kuroo and Kenma, much to their discomfort—appearing much like a frightened child hiding behind his parents. He felt more at ease while obscured by both his friends and the dim light of the corner. This way, he was sure Hinata would not see him so easily.

And yet, he had grossly underestimated the great height difference between himself and Kenma. The horrifying realization came to him when Hinata’s eyes immediately fell upon them and then back up to meet his nervous gaze as he entered the room.

“It’s _you_!” he said with a high yelp and a finger pointed at Kageyama. It startled Ushijima, who said nothing but watched critically. “And you!” Hinata said, shifting his accusing finger and vexed expression toward Kuroo, who seemed to be collapsing in on himself.

“Do you know these gentlemen?” said Ushijima, breaking the tension. 

“Only a little. Only those two,” said Hinata, identifying Kageyama and Kuroo with the point of his chin. “Apologies, Sir Ushijima. I am Shoyo Hinata. It is a pleasure to be introduced to you. Please, forgive my sudden outburst. I was surprised to see these… former acquaintances.”

Ushijima accepted Hinata’s apology with a deep and sincere nod. He observed Hinata for a moment, underwhelmed by the man’s appearance. Given the way the mention of this gentleman’s name alone had previously turned the pristine atmosphere of his drawing-room into that of a gladiator arena, he had expected someone very refined or very powerful—a man of perhaps similar stature to himself.

Instead, stood this gentleman, who himself stood no more than 170 centimeters or so, with a bed of unruly hair that was the most obscene shade of orange he had ever seen. This sort of fire somehow did not contrast too harshly with the toffee shade of his eyes. Light freckles dusted the bridge of his very upturned nose, as though he had been jumping in the mud and a few stray specks sprayed onto his face and permanently settled there. 

Ushijima recognized this wild sort of beauty and thought it to match his inelegant entrance. However, besides that, there seemed to be nothing else particularly impressive about this Shoyo Hinata that could warrant such a profound reaction. 

Of course, on Ushijima’s features, one would not be able to see that he was making such careful observations. To everyone else, he just seemed to be staring emotionlessly. That being the case, Hinata shifted awkwardly under his gaze, as the beginnings of a stomach ache began to bubble in the pit of his gut. 

Kenma quickly grew tired of everyone’s stiffness and butted in by introducing himself.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Lord Kenma Kozume, but addressing me by Kenma is just fine,” he said, taking a step forward and bowing. 

“Good evening, Kenma! A pleasure” said Hinata, cheerfully welcoming this new acquaintance. He bowed deeply, though Kenma waved off the formality of the gesture as unnecessary. Hinata dropped his voice into a low whisper and said, “Tell me. Have I absolutely ruined Sir Ushijima’s first impressions of me? He hasn’t let up his staring. I’m fearful that he thinks me some sort of alien.” 

Kenma’s eyes softened, pleasantly surprised by the relaxedness this stranger’s company offered. “Well, in his defense, you did come in here screaming. Most gentlemen cower in Ushijima’s presence. I think he must be struggling to understand you.”

“This seems to be a pattern everywhere I go,” Hinata chuckled, smiling brightly. 

_He seems like fun,_ Kenma thought to himself. Kageyama stepped forward at this same moment, compelled by the brightness of Hinata’s laughter—also feeling marginally affected by the friendliness Kenma and Hinata immediately seemed to build within their first interaction. (He would never admit this openly, however.)

“Sir Hinata,” said Kageyama. “I am glad to see you are doing well.”

“Likewise,” Hinata said tersely. “I did not know you would also have business here. You and Sir Kuroo.”

Kageyama winced at how Hinata seemed to look right through him as they spoke, as though he weren’t really acknowledging him at all. He had thought their last interaction went somewhat well and couldn’t understand why the redhead spoke to him with such… disgust?

Kuroo had stayed put, immobilized by the feelings of guilt and resentment coursing through his body like a parasite, with how his emotions seemed to be eating away at all of his insides. He was unsure of whether Hinata would accept a greeting from him, or shun him altogether. In one sense, Kuroo might have thought it to be giving Hinata a kindness by not interacting, but he couldn’t help but feel cowardly at avoiding the first step toward seeking forgiveness. 

Kenma seemed to pick up on his isolation, unaware of the trio’s short history in Miyagi. 

“Sir Kuroo here was telling me how Miyagi was a fascinating place. There seemed to be an environment and wildlife there he had never encountered anywhere else before, but he was quite vague about what he had seen,” Kenma said. “You must be sure to fill in all of the gaps he left.”

“Hmmm, I am not sure what kind of wildlife he means. Though, I think I have some idea. It might surprise you, actually,” said Hinata, flashing Kuroo a sickeningly sweet smile. 

Kuroo did his best to reciprocate, though his smile was crooked and clearly insincere. 

“Lord Kozume, come here a moment!” called Ushijima. 

As Kenma excused himself, Hinata found himself, for once, rendered silent. The two men whom he deemed responsible for ruining his brother’s happiness were standing in front of him in limbo, on the verge of speaking judging by how they seemed to restrain themselves despite the slight part of their lips.

“Sir Hinata,” said Kuroo in an undertone. “I am sorry if my presence makes you uncomfortable. I will attempt to distance myself from you should you wish it.”

Hinata, slightly taken aback by the sincerity behind the offer, merely shook his head. His tone remained unchanged when he replied, “I think that would be most wise. Though, I wouldn’t want to arouse any unnecessary suspicion for Sir Ushijima. Therefore, conversation, in moderation, is acceptable.”

He bowed as he turned away from the two men, and swiftly walked toward Sir Ushijima with the hope that by the time he made his way across the room, he would have come up with some topic of conversation to entertain him with. 

However, the effort would prove fruitless, as Ushijima dismissed everyone and announced when dinner was to be served. 

Kenma was the first to leave but spared Hinata a quick bow before he exited through the door. Kuroo quickly followed behind. Kageyama and Hinata clumsily met at the doorway trying to leave at the same time. Before the raven-haired man could gesture Hinata forward, Ushijima spoke. 

“Kageyama, could you do me the great favor of giving Sir Hinata a tour of the estate and accompany him until dinner. I would send Goshiki, however, I’ve already sent him to town to fetch refreshments.” 

“I-” Kageyama and Hinata began to protest at the same time.

“Thank you,” said Ushijima, respectfully pushing past them as he exited the drawing-room. 

The two, now left alone in a far-too-large room, shared a frustrated glance. This was going to be something.

* * *

**ART (that made my heart melt)**

**—[interstel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstel/profile)**came through again with this utterly gorgeous depiction of tsukki in his conservatory from chap 7!!! LOOK at the colors and the detail, i'm simply obsessed. click on the image to check out their original post! 

[ **** ](https://interstellarhitchhiker.tumblr.com/post/641535461456855040/regency-style-conservatory-tsukki-based-on)

**—** twitter user ****@sidekickmary**** , hello dear mary :'), drew the ball scene between hinata and kageyama in chap 5! aren't they just the prettiest? look at shoyo w flowers in his hair... :') check out her original tweet **[here](https://twitter.com/sidekickmary/status/1357039225317724161?s=20)** or click on the image!

[ **** ](https://twitter.com/sidekickmary/status/1357039225317724161?s=20)

**thank you so so so much! YOU guys have bewitched me, body and soul. (fr.) <333**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls show some love for the art and the artists ahh! it’s heartwarming that it that they are based on scenes from this fic but also as works of art alone they are wonderful!! since i may or may not be able to say this the day of, happy valentine's day! u are all my valentines if u read this, i DO make the rules... <3
> 
> so grateful ppl are enjoying this story... the biggest thank u to all the ppl subscribing/bookmarking!! :') last time i updated i think i was around 1.7k hits n we've made quite a jump!
> 
> despite this chapter being a bit short, the next one will be longer AND ...DUN DUN DUN... a rather major plot point! i've already started writing it so hopefully, i can get it out soon! (but i have a couple midterms coming up soon so ... only time will tell...)
> 
> as always, comments + kudos are appreciated! much love <3 see you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> it might be hard to follow some of the characters + relationships since i've spun them my own way compared to austen's original text! if you're unfamiliar with p&p or just find yourself a little confused, here's a (pairing) key to help you as you read!
> 
> kagehina (darcy + lizzy); tsukkiyama (jane + bingley); takeda/ukai (the bennets); bokuaka (the gardiners); ennoshita (mary); kitty + lydia (suga + oikawa); iwa + daichi (added as love interests); atsumu (wickham); kuroo (loosely based on caroline bingley); kenma (blend of colonel fitzwilliam + georgiana darcy); ushi (lady catherine); terushima (mr. collins); yachi (charlotte lucas)


End file.
